


Mile a Minute

by Hurricanerin



Series: No Shame in the Game [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Lokiverse, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Clone Sex, Coercion, D/s, Dom Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Safe BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flogging, Graphic Sex, Ice Play, Kidnapping, King Loki, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lima Syndrome, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Praise Kink, Prisoner of War, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Slight Sadism?, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Hiddleston Loki, Whipping, hella angst, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricanerin/pseuds/Hurricanerin
Summary: Brynja tries to settle into life as an unwilling royal consort in Asgard.  Chaos (of Loki's own making, of course) ensues with a little added pandemonium a la Brynja.[Can be read as a stand-alone.]





	1. Burning Bright

Rolling over from my place on the floor, I let out a huff.  He looked at me and I put everything I had into maintaining a blank expression to keep from showing my irritation, though my captor made it difficult.  He infuriated me on so many levels. 

Usually I did what I wanted when I wanted, and I wanted to go outside.   In Vanaheim, I’m a Princess.  I was a Princess.  Under _his_ “care”, that was not the case.  

It didn’t matter if ten guards accompanied me. It didn’t matter if Loki himself accompanied me.  I just wanted _out_.  A week had passed since he finally deemed me tame enough to remove my chains and truly I tried to be grateful for that small freedom.  However, my initial days of meekly mourning my lost home and status were over.  I was no longer a melancholy waif.  I was bolder and I wanted more.

“ _Please_ may I go outside?”  The over-the-top sweetness in my own voice made me queasy.   

“No.”

The bastard refused to look up at me from the thick tome in his hands.  Instead, he distractedly motioned at his overflowing bookshelves.  “If you’re bored, read something.”

Propping my chin on my palm, I released a dramatic breath.  If I read another word, I’d go cross-eyed.  “I read them all.”

Without looking up, he raised a brow.

“You read _Heimskringla_?”

I pushed up from my spot at the hearth and crossed my arms over my bare chest.  “I did.”

“ _Trolldómr_?”

“Yes.”

“ _Essential Ásatrú_?”

“Twice.  The modern movement on Midgard is most disturbing.”

The King finally deemed me deserving of eye contact as he snapped his book closed.  “You read that anthology on ancient Nordic—?”

“Warfare tactics, yes.  And I alphabetized your collection.”

“Well, aren’t you useful?”

I scowled and lifted my chin, fighting the twitch in my lip that threatened to make it curl.  “You’re just annoyed because you’ve run out of things for me to do in your rooms.  I want to go outside.”

Loki’s lazily rolled his eyes.

“No.”

I slapped my hand against the stone floor, which I immediately regretted when a stinging pain bloomed through my fingers, but the sound my palm made against the granite was quite satisfactory.  “You didn’t even consider it!”

He blinked at me and reclined in his chair, propping his feet up on the ottoman and clasping his hands in his lap.  “And why would I consider it, Brynja?”

My shoulders drooped and I scrubbed my face with my hand.  I’ve never been overly fond of wine or ale, but this man would drive me to drink, I just knew it.  He was absolutely impossible.  Technically, he should consider my request as his peer and fellow royal.  However, I knew that once we had crossed through that awful Bifrost he had relieved me of my status, at least when alone with him. 

I realized he was looking at me expectantly and cleared my throat, squaring my shoulders.  Using my most diplomatic tone, I attempted to reason with him.  “You should consider it because I’m a guest in this realm and it’s your duty to cater to my needs.  And I need to go outside.  Please.”

His grin enraged me because I knew he wasn’t taking what I had to say seriously.  He steepled his fingers against his lips and hummed, his eyes raking over my nude body.  I fought to stay still, reluctant to reveal how uncomfortable I felt under his gaze.  I failed.  Despite my desire to stay strong, I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed my legs shut.

“Do not hide yourself from me, pet.”

The tender, still-red skin of my behind throbbed as I vividly recollected the punishment I had received for my disobedience the day prior.  I dropped my arms to my sides, exposing my breasts to him and he rewarded me with a satisfied smile.

“There’s a good girl.”  He sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  “Come here,” he pointed to his feet.

I knew better than to baulk.  Baulking at his commands had earned me several forced orgasms that morning.  My experience with orgasms hasn’t been lengthy, I had never had one before Loki took me into his bed.  I’ll give him credit for that.  But after that punishment, I knew I preferred my orgasms one at a time and with a few minutes between for recovery.  So, I complied.  My cheeks still glowed in shame as I rose onto all fours, the manner in which I’d been getting from place to place for days, and crawled across the room.  Mortified at having been reduced to a makeshift quadruped, I couldn’t meet his gaze once I settled next to his booted feet.  A low laugh rumbled in his chest and he hooked a finger beneath my chin, forcing me to look up.

“Now, do you know why I don’t cater to your needs, little Brynja?”

I wilted.  He wasn’t going to humor me even a little.

"Yes.”

"Yes, what?”

Of their own accord, my lips scrunched shut as I tried to force the words from my mouth.

“Yes, Sire.”

The cruel gleam in his eye indicated he knew exactly how much using the title in a sexual manner made me squirm.  He casually ran his fingers through my hair and titled his head.

“You know if that makes you uncomfortable, you can always call me Master.”

The look of distaste that spread across my face must have been telling because the corner of his mouth twitched again.  I narrowed my eyes at him but kept my damn mouth shut so I didn’t give him a reason to slap those chains back on my wrists.  Being kept naked was humiliating enough.  Naked with manacales felt unbearable.

Pleased with my silence, he ran a cool fingertip along my lower lip.  “Now, why don’t I meet your self-decreed needs?”

“Because I no longer know what’s best for me,” I mumbled so badly that even I could barely understand myself.

“Good girl,” he purred.  “Who _does_ know what’s best for you?”

My posture would’ve horrified my mother, but I couldn’t keep my shoulders from slumping.  Loki was defeating me and I am a very sore loser.  I squeezed my eyes shut, momentarily removing myself from the King of Asgard’s bedroom and imagined being at home with my sisters instead.  I immediately realized this was a mistake when my throat grew tight and my nose stung, so I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my tears at bay.

Opening my eyes, I looked at his chin.  Meeting his gaze was too humiliating.

“You know best.”

“Very, very good, Brynja.”

He pet me like one of those wild wolves of his that ran around the outskirts of the city.  He doesn’t know that I saw him with them, but I did.  I’ve grown sneaky over the past two weeks.  From his balconies there are countless happenings in the courtyard to spy on and conversations to overhear from the hallways, and the Nornir knew I had time for refining that particular skill these days. 

His fingers tangled in my hair when I didn’t preen at his praise.  I yelped and grabbed at his hand, which I knew was a mistake but couldn’t suppress the urge.

Loki hissed at me and I froze.  “What do you think you’re doing, Brynja?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” tumbled from my mouth before I could snap it shut.  His grip on my hair relaxed and, once again, he stroked my dark hair.  “Much better.”  In bowing to him, a little part of me shriveled up, but it was better than being beaten.

“There you are,” he traced my collarbone.  “You’re learning quickly, little one.”

I forced my mouth into a miniscule smile, which appeared to please him.  He leaned forward, grasped me under my arms and hauled me into his lap.

“You’ve had a busy day, Brynja.  Your delicious spree of orgasms this morning,” I shuddered at the memory and clenched my hands to keep from covering my sore pussy, “and all your book organizing this afternoon.  How about a nice bath to wind down?”

He phrased it as a question, but it wasn’t a question.  A bath did sound lovely.  Just not with him.

“Will you be joining me?”  I tried not to flinch.

“No, darling.  I’m meeting with several of my generals to discuss our final plans before pulling out of Vanaheim.  Your father has been most cooperative in drawing up this peace treaty now that you’re mine.  You should be grateful.”

Grateful for being cast out of my realm like an unwanted stone and forced to live with a megalomaniac of a King.  Right.  I gave him a tight smile. 

It wasn’t my father’s fault I was taken.  That was my own stupidity.  The act of ushering my handmaidens out the servant’s entrance so they could be with their families in the city when Loki’s forces attacked hadn’t provided me with an ounce of good fortune.  Or, if it did, it had yet to make itself known.  Regardless, one of his commanders caught us and it didn’t take long for them to recognize who I was.  Immediately, I’d been handed over to Loki and have been his charge ever since.

“Are you grateful, little girl?”

A sarcastic “very” slithered out of my mouth before I could stop it.  My tongue was going to be the death of me.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arm around my middle and pulling me closer.  “Careful, dear,” he murmured into my ear.  His lips brushed against my neck and he slowly sucked a mark on the side of my throat, then soothed it with his tongue.  “You want to keep me happy, don’t you?”

Considering the scathing regard I had for him, I decided it smartest to keep my lips sealed, so I merely nodded.  His eyes glittered with one of those mad smiles that sent shivers creeping up my spine.  It was terrifying and reassuring at the same time.  He was the one person I had exposure to.  He kept me cloistered in his rooms and it was taking a toll on my mind.  A growing portion of me itched to please him, to engage in a positive interaction, while intellectually, I knew he was unstable and I should keep my distance from him.  But keeping distance from an unbalanced King is impossible when he forces you into his bed at night.  Especially when he then coaxes reactions from you that merely thinking about make you blush and pulse with need.

I started when his fingers traced over my nipples, which instantly hardened under his attentions.  That awful, traitorous throbbing began between my legs and I squeezed my thighs shut with a whimper.  Somehow, my nipples seemed wired directly to my center and each of his touches resulted in a flood of moisture.  I could feel his breath puff against my cheek as he snickered at me.

His eyes were on my chest, and in my daze, I had a rare opportunity to watch his face while he touched me.  Loki ran his tongue along his lower lip, like an animal salivating before feeding.  His hauntingly beautiful green eyes grew dark as his pupils expanded while he stared at my breasts reacting to his touch.  Loki gave my nipple a firm pinch and I squeaked, my hands shaking with the effort it took to not shove his hands away… or to pull them closer, I wasn’t sure.  He chuckled and nuzzled my hair away from my face, ghosting his lips against the shell of my ear.

“I can feel that divine little pussy of yours dribbling onto my pant leg, Brynja.  Did you know that?”

My thoughts were cloudy and I couldn’t stop rhythmically pressing my thighs together, it felt too good.  Ever since he unveiled this carnal side of me, it usurped my brain whenever he put his hands on my body.  I knew he was evil, I knew he was slightly unhinged, but Norns did the man know how to touch a woman.  Once again he squeezed my tender nipple harder than was comfortable, knocking me out of my haze.

“What?”

“I asked you a question, darling.”

Desperately I tried to replay the last few moments in my head, searching for the question he wanted answered.  Something about how wet I was.  I vaguely registered the trickle of moisture seeping from my cunt.  It only made sense that it would leak onto him.

“I can feel it,” I breathed, shivering as he laughed against my jaw.

“Such a good little whore,” Loki purred.  He massaged my breasts for a moment longer before lifting me off his lap.

“It’s time for you to bathe, little one.”

I stumbled, my brain not yet connecting with my legs as he pushed me off his lap.  I whined and bent my knees, forcing my thighs together until I felt pressure on my clit, desperately seeking relief for the pulsing need.  Loki grabbed my arm and yanked me up until I stood straight. 

“None of that.  You know the rules.”  He took my hand and drew me closer, positioning me between his legs and trailing a hand down my side.  When I gasped, he smirked and dragged his fingers along my pelvis until he cupped my pussy.  “Only I am allowed to touch that lovely little cunt of yours.  You may play with your breasts in the bath if you’d like, but if I hear that you’ve come, little bird, you won’t orgasm for a week.”  He stroked my cheek with his finger and, overwhelmed with embarrassment, I looked at the floor.  “You know you’re not sufficiently disciplined to stay quiet in the midst of such intense pleasure, Brynja.  You can’t help it, can you?”  He tutted me and ran the length of his middle finger against my weeping slit, which made me shudder and close my eyes.  “Your handmaids will tell me if they hear your moans, so be a good girl.”

He was right.  No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t keep quiet when I came.  He fed off my screams and moans in bed; he seemed to interpret them as a cheering audience, which only earned me a harder fucking and him louder cries.  It was an endless cycle that made me want to be beneath him and vomit at the same time.

Swallowing hard, I nodded.  “Yes, Sire.”

The King grunted and pressed his finger between my lips, seeking out my pearl and rewarding my obedience by circling it, causing me to drop my head back and moan.  My hips stuttered forward in an eager search for more attention.  He laughed and removed his hand, gently pushing me in the direction of the washroom.

“Bathe now.  I expect you on my arm at dinner.”

 

When the doors to his chambers opened, I let out a breath of mild dread.  This was the first night I’d be leaving his rooms since I arrived in Asgard.  I wasn’t sure which terrified me more: Being on his arm and at his mercy in public, or the rumors that had likely surfaced about my being his new toy.  The King of Asgard apparently held an infamous record of mistresses.  Which I was not, nor would I be.  Or so I kept insisting to myself.

My bath had been lovely and I was thoroughly refreshed.  Spending time away from my captor was exactly what I needed to snap back into my normal self.  Unfortunately, this meant that my temper had reset and I had quite a lot to say about his treatment of me.  The most, and possibly only, wondrous aspect of tonight that almost had me clapping my hands like a child was that I was permitted to wear clothing.  I felt a sense of confidence resurface that I had lost in the past few weeks under his care.  The dress was revealing; that was to be expected.  Tonight wasn’t the first night I’d been paraded around.  Celebrations at home often dictated that I dress with mild scandal to attract the eyes of potential suitors.  The thought alone made me want to gag.

Loki entered his rooms already sporting that diabolical smile that promised trouble.  I set down whatever book I had been re-reading.  In my anxiety I’d paid so little attention to the words that I didn’t comprehend anything anyway.  Standing as confidently and regally as possible, I tossed my hair over my shoulder and raised my chin.

He stalked forward until our noses were almost touching.  It was obvious he was trying to cow me, but I stood rigidly and refused to shrink away.  My behavior earned me a pleased smirk and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.  He stepped back and took a full minute to look me over from feet to head.

“Aren’t you a spectacle.”

My cheeks flushed.  I couldn’t help myself.  Maniacal ruler or no, the man was attractive and ruthlessly charming.  Not even I was immune to his complements.

“Thank you.”  I aimed for haughty and disinterested, but when I spoke it came out more breathless than anything.

He offered his arm.  “Shall we?” 

I inhaled deeply, pushing down my nerves and nodded.  This was another one of those questions-that-isn’t-really-a-question.  I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm and fell into step beside him.

The Great Hall was already in a wild rumpus when we arrived, and as the ten foot doors opened to reveal a grand display of affluence and festivities I couldn’t help but gasp, even though I felt naïve for doing so.  Despite being royalty and having seen my fair share of opulence, this space was a work of art.  I recognized Loki’s emblem from his war flags—two snakes intertwined to form an ‘S’ shape—etched into the marble flooring.  The vision of that symbol alone made me ill when I thought about the destruction he had brought on my home realm.

I forgot about my nausea when Loki yanked me forward and wrapped his arm around my waist.  He walked us to the daises at the head table and stood me in front of one of the two ornate chairs.  I thought it odd, firstly because I highly doubted a sliver of him still considered me royalty, and secondly because I wasn’t a monarch in Asgard.  His smile grew wicked as I searched his face for some kind of clue and my stomach rolled.  Like an animal intent on escape, my eyes darted around the area in search of exits as I grew even more uneasy.

Loki held up his hands and the crowd quieted, though the echo of excited whispers bounced off the vaulted ceilings.

“My guests.  I thank you all for attending tonight, you know what a special occasion this is.”

‘Special occasion’ caused my pulse to beat a little faster and a light sweat to form along my hairline.  I squeezed his hand with all the might I could conjure, but he ignored me.

“It is with great honor that I introduce to you Princess Brynja of Vanaheim.  She is an esteemed guest in our realm, though that won’t be the case for much longer.”

He looked at me straight on, his eyes gleaming with ill intent.  He cleared his throat and turned back to his audience, crushing my hand with the same vigor in which I gripped his. 

“Soon, she’ll take up permanent residency in Asgard as your Queen.”


	2. I Can Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time someone's temper went off. Just a little.

I stared at Loki in utter internal shock.  Were it not for years of steeled emotions and expressions while on public display at home, my surprise and horror would’ve given me away.  The entire Great Hall disappeared except for his smug smile and all I could hear was my blood pumping in my ears.  Everything felt too heavy; my earrings, gown, even my undergarments.  I couldn’t move, the air itself too thick to inhale even though my chest threatening to burst.

Despite his dreadful lack of emotional intelligence, his smile softened a fraction, as if to reassure me.  I took in a gulp of air, the pounding in my head lessening just slightly.  He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, “Smile, darling.  If they believe you’re anything other than my adoring fiancé, you’ll suffer the consequences.  Do you understand?”

Again, I lost the ability to breathe.  A jerk of my head was all I could manage.  Maybe his expression was meant to calm me, but it didn’t work.  I pasted the falsest smile I could compose on my face.

“Good girl.”  He pressed his lips chastely against mine.  It may have been the first time he’d kissed me without biting me.

I was accustomed to bothersome behavior.  I’m the eldest of five siblings and when we were young, we fought like cats.  However, Loki took bothersome behavior to an entirely different level.  This wasn’t hair pulling and tattling with the threat of extra cotillion study after the evening meal.  This was spending the rest of my life married to a mad King who possessed such a need to control that he wouldn’t even allow me to leave his rooms unescorted, if he let me leave them at all. 

Slowly I’ve accepted that I’m not going home.  I’m not happy with the prospect of staying in Asgard, but if what this war needs to come to an end is a martyr to placate the King of Asgard, why not let it be me?  I’m strong and adaptable.  More or less.  Norns knew I was still screwed in so many ways: the manner in which he treated me, regarded me, his lack of respect.  The knack he had for overpowering me in both strength and spirit, when my spirit was my greatest asset.  My vivacity made me strong and independent and mentally capable of withstanding my current situation.  But marriage?  Spending the rest of my life tethered to him?  I wasn’t sure even I had the stamina for that.

I hissed when Loki took my arm, wrenching it away from him and all but collapsing into the chair behind me.  With a warning glare, he took his seat.  The excited table, unfazed by or purely ignorant to our silent exchange, buzzed with congratulations and engagement questions, but I could only her the racket of voices, not the words they spoke.

After several hefty swigs of wine, my head started to clear.  I gradually slipped back into the role of charming princess and after consuming a moderate amount of alcohol, I grew more sociable.  However, sociable or not, my body continued to subtly tremor with anger and adrenaline throughout the entire meal, and near the end my speech grew clipped and bordered on sarcastic.  Loki noticed my hostility.

“I think it’s time you retire for the evening, don’t you, Princess?  You must be absolutely exhausted, darling.”  His tone leaked condescension, but he spoke so softly that no one else heard him.  Loki rested his hand on my knee beneath the tablecloth and gave my thigh an uncomfortable squeeze.  Another question-that-wasn’t-a-question.

“I do feel quite peaked.”  No I didn’t.  I was still trembling in rage.  I was so charged with anger I could’ve run for miles without stopping.  But I knew a dismissal when I heard one.  “Goodnight, your Majesty.”

“Kiss my cheek,” he purred against my ear as I made to stand.

I fought the urge to grimace and mostly succeeded.  Leaning over, I gave him the kiss he wanted.

“Good girl.  There’s small fleet of guards waiting to escort you back to my rooms.  You won’t evade them, so don’t try.  I expect you to be in your… natural state of dress when I return tonight.”

Naked.  He wanted me naked.  I knew donning clothes for a few hours tonight was too good to be a permanent affair.

“As you wish," slipped from my lips in a nasty tone and he roughly grabbed my arm.

“What was that?”

Having realized what tumbled out of my mouth, my stomach rolled.  The pleasant burning in my belly had released my wicked tongue.  My fists clenched at my sides.

“Yes, Sire,” I growled, my cheeks flushing despite that no one else could hear us.

“Good girl.  Now, off with you.”

 

Loki returned to his chambers an hour later.  He found me naked, as requested, in front of the fire with a stack of books I insisted on stealing on the way back to his rooms.  Technically, the guards stole them for me because I wasn’t allowed in the library, but regardless, they were mine and I wasn’t giving them back until I’d read them all.

He stalked into his rooms, casually removing bits of armor as he rested his hip against a table bearing a basket of fruit.

“Well, you’re at least partially adept at following directions.  I have to admit, I’m disappointed that you back peddled tonight, little one.”

“Considering your communication skills, or lack thereof, I’d say you’ve back peddled too.”  The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, which only served to infuriate me further.  “That’s how you propose to someone?  You can barely tolerate me, everything I do warrants a punishment in your mind.”

He barked a laugh outright, clasping his hands together with mirth.

“Oh, I like what wine does to you.  Is this the mouth you’ve been trying to subdue since your arrival?

My lips scrunched together.  Just because my temper had made itself known didn’t mean I had to provide him with more evidence.  A smile curled across his lips and he strode towards me, prompting me to take two steps back.  He sneered.

“Running from me already?  We haven’t even started, pet.”

I didn’t say anything, just forced down a swallow that was harder than it should’ve been and stared at him.  Unsurprisingly, he advanced until my rear bumped against his bed.

“Considering the circumstances, you did well at first, my dear.  But then, near the end of dinner…,” he sighed and stroked his finger over the bone of my clavicle and I locked my muscles to keep from shivering.  Between his icy fingers, proximity and intense stare, I felt my face and chest flushing.  “You were so saucy.  Which I do appreciate, to an extent—I like your fight, but it will not do, unfortunately.”

_“Unfortunately?”_

“Yes, darling, unfortunately.  At this time, I need a docile little wife at my side, a submissive mouse that does as I say.  I still have much work to do with the Nine Realms before I’m satisfied with my kingdom.”  Loki traced his finger along my neck, stopping over my speeding pulse.  When he felt the excited flutter beneath him, he smirked.

Really, I was putting forth all efforts to keep my temper.  I really was.  But he wanted me to be a _mouse_?  After _stealing_ me?  I was a full-fledged person, not some hunk of earth he could mold.

“I’ve exhausted myself over the past two weeks trying to be what you wanted.  Pick someone else.”  I elbowed him in the chest when I crossed my arms.  He didn’t flinch, but I felt better. 

A thought stuck me suddenly, a memory I had from before he invaded Vanaheim.

“Wait, weren’t you engaged to that princess from Alfheim?” 

He shrugged a shoulder and examined his nails, picking at a bit of dirt beneath one.  Loki glanced up at me, his eyes calculating as he bent his head again, positioning his face next to mine.  His lips brushed against my ear and this time, I couldn’t hold back a tremor.  “Engagements fall through.  What matters now that you’re mine in yet another exquisite way.”

My jaw bobbed, I had a million retorts but couldn’t seem to find my voice.  The King nuzzled his nose against my jawbone, placing kisses as he went.

“I don’t have to _like_ you to want you, Brynja.”

I grunted when he turned me abruptly, trapping my wrists in front of me as he pinned me against the bed with his body.  After what seemed like eons of trying to submit to him over the past few weeks, of trying to obey his rules and please him like a good little captive, the handle I had on my temper loosened.  Sputtering, I writhed, blushing even deeper when I felt my movements grind his erection against my rear.  He hissed in my ear, waving his hand over my wrists and the click of metal sounded as he conjured a set of cuffs.

My effort already had me panting, but I completely lost the ability to breathe when my vision blackened and I felt pressure around my eyes.  Keeping me in place with his hips, I could feel him fasten the blindfold behind my head.  To my mortification, I let out a whimper.  As fierce as I liked to think I was, the dark scared me.  It was silly and childish, I know, but my fear was real and the heat of our banter immediately dissipated, leaving me blaringly vulnerable.

“No, please!”  I despised the tremor in my own voice.

Loki’s stance behind me changed.  It took a moment for him to act, but he put his hands on either of my shoulders and moved so that his entire body curved against the back of mine.  He rubbed up and down my bare arms, and as he murmured to me, I will admit that I relaxed.

“Quiet, darling.  This is just for a while.  You’re not alone.”

Loki ran his hand along the expanse of my back, pressing my torso into the mattress.  I released a soft whine, but nodded my head as I lay the side of my face against the bed.  His fingers combed through my hair as he whispered.

“Shhh, little Brynja.  You are going to be just fine.  In the end, you always like our lessons.”

I had nothing nice to say, mostly because I was too afraid he’d leave me, not to mention he was right, so I kept my mouth shut.  Loki stroked my rear once more and I heard him rustling around behind me.  For a moment, the room did go silent aside from my heavy breathing.  The silk cloth around my eyes was too dense for me to see through and a small panic shot through me at being bound and left alone.  Just as I was on the verge of hyperventilating, his bare feet sounded against the stone floor and upon hearing his return, my anxiety lessened.  That is, until he snapped [what felt and sounded like two metal cuffs](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0365/7253/products/7711hs_chrome_4b29e447-59c4-430d-aafd-149ecbfb4294_large.jpg?v=147871888) around my ankles. 

I grunted and tried to jerk away from him, my chained hands grasping at the crisp sheets as I searched for leverage.  The slap he issued echoed in the chambers before I felt the sting on my ass.  He kept his hand on my rump, stroking the red mark he’d left on my cheek.

“Enough, Brynja.  You’re going to have a hard-enough time taking your punishment tonight.  Don’t make it worse.”

When I tried to squirm away from him I stumbled and almost fell on my face.  There was something between my spread ankles that kept them locked in place—I couldn’t even close my thighs.

“What the Hel did you do to me?”

He resumed his place molded against my back and tucked his chin over my shoulder so his mouth was next to my ear.

“It’s a spreader bar.  It will keep you nice and open for me.”

That implied he’d be doing something to me that warranted me wanting to close my legs, but there wasn’t much I could do about it.  He pulled away and again, I heard him moving around behind me, which was both reassuring because I knew I wasn’t alone, and unsettling because it was Loki and he was unpredictable.  [Something](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/817oYgEEVXL._SX355_.jpg) rattled against the table as if he’d picked it up.

The first blow made me jerk as what felt like leather collided with my skin, causing me to cry out as a burning sensation spread over my back.  I tried to move again, but without Loki holding me in place from behind, I tumbled to the ground.  I heard him sigh and place whatever was in his hands on the floor and shortly after he scooped me up and bent me over the bed again.  The soft clatter of him picking up his instrument made me stiffen as I braced myself for another strike. 

I yelped softly after the second impact as he dragged something that felt like large tassels over my back, letting them cascade one by one off my low shoulder so that they brushed against the side of my breast. As he continued, Loki allowed me a minute to breathe after the first few, the rough sound echoing off the walls of his rooms as I tried to calm myself.  I knew I was being punished.  That much was clear.  But _what_ was he doing to me?  Whipping me?  That sounded extreme, even for him. 

Loki paused for a moment, exhaling in what sounded like content.  Panting, I stilled as I heard the shift of fabric from his clothes and braced myself for another lash.  Gradually, he started up again, this time raining blows repeatedly over my back. 

I was thoroughly perplexed.  The pain—the part that terrified me the most—was… different than I thought it would be.  It burned, and each time the leather collided with my skin it hurt, but Loki surprised me with how gentle he was being.  He let the tips caress my flesh using only the power of gravity to create the strike, not winding up and whacking it against my back.  There was a small slapping noise upon impact, then he’d drag them over my back.  It was still wildly effective, my back was stinging in pain, he just did it with more tenderness than I thought possible.

Gradually, his switches grew faster, more forceful.  After ten strikes at the new pace, everything was on fire.  The impact of the material on my flesh summoned additional blood to the surface without breaking the skin, making everything infinitely more sensitive.  He continued swinging his tool against me and despite my distress, I eventually stopped flinching each time it struck me as he slipped into a calm rhythm.  The predictability of it had an obscure soothing effect on me.  Or at least I thought it did.  That made no sense to my rational brain—that something violent was causing my blood pressure to lower—but I couldn’t deny that my initial terror was gone.

After a few minutes, he paused and I could hear his labored breathing behind me.  Heat invaded my backside as he pressed his hips against my rear and ran his hands over my back once more.  His touches were purposeful, like he was looking for especially swollen area. 

As I tried to ignore the erection he was rubbing against my rear, it occurred to me that _he was hurting me for his own sexual pleasure_.  He was _using_ my body to arouse himself.  He was sick.  I don’t know why, because it shouldn’t have, but the thought lit a fire between my legs.  I hated it.  It was dirty and wrong and awful because I knew better than that.  Men and women are equals, men don’t possess some inherent sexual dominance over women.  That was an archaic way of life and most realms had adapted a more modern view on the subject, certainly Vanaheim and Asgard had.

Perhaps worse than the ingrained misogyny was the part that I wasn’t even here of my own accord.  I was bound and blindfolded, a captive in every sense of the word, forced to take up residence in his personal chambers.  That alone should’ve horrified me, and it did.  Sometimes.  But I couldn’t help the way I felt in that moment.  The sensations of his hands roaming my over-sensitive skin were sending me into a dream-like state.  A wave of bliss blanketed me while I lay there on his bed, my back red and hot from the lashes.  He hummed behind me, dragging his hand over my hip to my rear.

“You aren’t crying, little princess.  Do I need to be harder on your body?  Or do you simply enjoy that I’m treating you like nothing more than disobedient whore?”

I jolted when he spoke, having completely forgotten that he had draped himself over me.  Finding my voice took longer than it should have, my tone gravelly when I finally spoke.

“I-I, I don’t—,” I stammered.  Truly I wasn’t sure what I was trying to say.  Several bitter remarks floated around in the back of my head, but I couldn’t quite access them.  My brain was too foggy.  Confused and frustrated, I growled and tried to buck him off my back.  The sensation of his clothed chest against my bright red skin was almost unbearable.  It felt _good_.  I wanted him to rub against me like an animal.  _Where did that come from?_   This was the man that threatened to beat me harder because I wasn’t crying for him.

My attempts at speech grew desperate as I felt his fingers trail down my hip and over the curve of my ass.  He pulled away and I almost whimpered at the lack of contact as his chest rose off my red back.  When his hands brushed against my inner thighs, I stiffened.  Things immediately became clearer; my thoughts came faster and lucidly as his hands grazed my thighs.

“Stop,” I croaked, my voice hoarse from not using it.

When he ignored me, I thrashed, and he issued another swat to my bottom.

“Be still.  This little cunt is mine to inspect.  Tell me you understand.”

“Yes, Sire,” I whispered.  For the first time that night, I was glad I was blindfolded.  It’s not like he would’ve been able to see my eyes anyway, but the thought of making eye contact while he felt what I was certain was the very wet situation between my legs would’ve been mortifying.

Upon probing me, it was his turn to freeze.  He pushed his fingertips inside me, as if not truly trusting the flood of moisture pooled at my entrance.  I was so swollen, when his fingers caressed my inner walls to investigate further, I moaned as they rubbed against me.  Simultaneously my back arched as he hissed and gave several pumps of his fingers.  The noise they created upon entering my pussy made me want to disappear.  It sounded so lewd.

Loki stayed silent behind me, and as my hips rolled forward against his hand, a groan sounded from the back of my throat.  The heat between my legs was nearly intolerable, and the awful man behind me only made it worse as he established a steady thrusting pattern.  My thoughts raced, or at least they tried to.  They got stuck in the foggy web that was my brain.  Loki seriously diminished my ability to think, and it was growing worse by the second.

“I-I—.”  Again, I really had nothing to say.  The need to object existed somewhere in the back of my mind, but it was so far away that I couldn’t even make my lips move beyond that.  I gave up on speech and allowed myself instead to purely make noise.  I let out a whimpered sigh, arching my back to open myself to him even further.  He growled in appreciation and pushed his fingers into me faster.  I was so lost in sensation that I no longer registered that crude noise of his fingers fucking my dripping pussy, all my brain could detect was the spring winding in my lower belly, demanding release.

“Norns, your cunt is divine,” he grunted behind me.  Briefly, he pulled his fingers from me.  His bare feet ghosted over the stone floor with just enough noise to determine that he was changing positions.  I cried out in dismay at our lack of contact, desperately reaching for my ability to speak when he rammed his thick digits back into my heat.  I came the second he plunged back into me and he fucked me through my orgasm as I tensed and exploded around his fingers.  A burst of liquid left my pussy and dribbled down my legs, but I was too busy reeling from my orgasm and fighting to suck air into my lungs to be bothered.  That was another aspect of sex no one had bothered to tell me about.  Yet another thing Loki gloated about teaching me; that when you orgasm, you can…  gush.  He was quite fond of the phenomenon. 

I collapsed against the mattress in a sweaty mess, still gasping for air.  Loki made a guttural noise in the back of his throat and, based on my listening skills, tore at his trousers.  He was on me in a blink, thrusting his hips wildly until he found my streaming little entrance.  We both moaned as he thrust home and I relished in the feeling of him filling me.  The slight sting upon penetration was something I’d never admit to enjoying.  It was a reminder that I was a woman and he was a man, and that he was using my body to find satisfaction. 

His hands fumbled in front of me and he uncuffed my wrists and tore at my blindfold.  My head fell back against his shoulder as he thrust violently, ramming my hips against the bed with each pump of his own.

“You’re going to be my little whore, Brynja.  So demure and poised in public as a queen, and such an indecent slut when I’m abusing you in my chambers.  And I _will_ abuse you, darling.  This body of yours is mine, and after tonight, there’s nothing you can say or do that will convince me that you don’t _love_ how I treat you.”

A cry spilled from my lips and I felt myself contract around him as my body threatened to fall off the edge once again.  I objected to everything he said, but I didn’t have the brainpower to say so, and the fact that I was about to climax on his thick cock was problematic as well.  He plowed into me from behind, his arms snaking around my middle and lifting my chest off the bed.  My nipples were hard and already straining when his fingers found them, I moaned as he rolled them.  He was puffing in my ear, growling obscenities and grunting and I should’ve been able to manage myself, but I was so close that I lost control.  I turned my head, whimpering as I nuzzled my nose against his and searched for his lips.  I could feel him smiling against my mouth, but I ignored him as I latched on.  His teeth pinched my lower lip and I groaned, bucking back on his cock as he held me to him.

“Come, my little whore princess,” he hissed in my ear.

I wailed against his mouth, my entire body seizing as my cunt rhythmically squeezed his cock.  I’ve never come harder.  The contractions almost hurt they gripped his cock so hard, and I knew he felt it.  He kept kissing me through my entire orgasm, nipping and sucking at my lips as I came completely apart in his arms.  All I could do was take it as he fucked me through the pulses, my mind going blissfully blank as every sense I had zeroed in on feeling what this man was doing to my body.

The aggressive clenching of my pussy spurred him on, and the slap of flesh on flesh echoed in the rooms as he sought his own completion.  My cunt was so swollen I could feel him jerk and spasm inside me as he shot hot come all over my walls.

I had no idea how much time passed as we lay there, it could’ve been a minute or fifteen.  I squirmed when I felt our spendings dribble down my leg, and I could hear him exhale with a laugh.  Without taking his hand off me, he reached behind us and grabbed a damp towel he’d set aside next to whatever that terrifying-looking implement he’d used on me was.  I sighed as he cleaned us.  All the energy I had to be furious with him was gone, and it was so difficult to remain cross with someone when they’ve just given you the most euphoric moment of your life. 

He picked me up, my still-bound legs hanging over his arm as he carried me to the side of the bed.  Gently, he set me down and unlocked the contraption around my ankles.  Without looking at me, he picked the bar and the flogger up and walked from the room.

Within seconds I was shivering.  A feeling of loneliness enveloped me unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.  My heart was devastated that he was gone, that he’d left me.  Even when he returned through the doorway with an alarmed look on his face, I couldn’t keep tears of despair from trickling down my cheeks.

“Oh, Brynja,” he murmured, striding to my side in several steps.  He gently moved me over on the bed and curled his body around me.  “You’re alright, darling girl.”

“You left me.  Why-Why the Hel am I crying?” I sobbed.  “I don’t even like you.”

He cradled me in his lap, stroking my hair and murmuring to me.

“You’re coming down off a high.  That surge of bliss you felt caused a dip in what makes you feel normal, it’ll be over soon.  Just lay here with me.”

As he rocked me, I struggled to sit up and failed.  I settled for staring up at his face, the most content I’d ever seen it.  His lids were lowered and he peered down at me, eyes searching my face.  This was a completely different man than the monster I’d experienced.  I sniffed and scrubbed at my tears

“Why are you being so nice?”

He hardened and I suddenly wished I hadn’t said anything.  The small, contented smile was gone from his mouth and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes disappeared.

“You were simply a good girl, Brynja.  Good girls get rewards.”

His cold response prompted a fresh round of tears.  I was genuinely delirious, in such a strange state that I could barely think, but I missed his smile horribly.  My body and mind were too exhausted to think beyond that. 

To his credit, though the kindness he’d shown me was long gone, Loki held me until I drifted off.  He was gone when I woke in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Too much? More?
> 
> Smut is here on account of Caffiend, who's the reason the chapter didn't end right after the flogging. As always, I owe my sanity to [her](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend) and [TehLadyCav](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLadyCav/pseuds/TehLadyCav).


	3. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time we eavesdropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who care, I apologize for unDaddy'ing this. It just felt off to me. If you need your Daddy!Loki fix, I highly recommend ["Just On the Other Side"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9637247/chapters/21770759) by [DianaMolloy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy) or the ever classic ["Love the Way You Lie"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7689388/chapters/17516899) by [Caffiend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend).
> 
> Also, you'll have to excuse my political views. 'Cause they're unashamedly in there. I can only imagine the horror of textbooks reflecting on the mess that is now.

The following afternoon, I was vaguely aware of dreaming, but unconscious enough to forget that I was in Loki’s rooms.  Instead, I lay curled in my bed at home with my two youngest sisters tucked beside me while I read Midgardian fairy tales out loud to them.  Gyda’s favorite is The Little Mermaid.  Without fail, we read it twice every sitting.

Cool fingers pressing into my heated back ripped me away from mermaids, sea witches and family.  I groaned and flinched away from them but a firm hand wrapped around the base of my neck and held me in place.

“Be still, dearest.  I’m not finished.”

With a sleepy grunt, I reluctantly stopped moving and let Loki continue his kneading.  On the nightstand next to us there was a small jar of cream he was working from. 

“What is that?”

“A salve that helps with bruising and pain.  Now, hush.”

Because he couldn’t see me, I rolled my eyes.  I did as he said and relaxed beneath his hands.  To my irritation, his icy fingers felt heavenly on the burning skin of my lashed back.  His touch was methodical and confident as he rubbed his hands over my back and down my sides.  But, it was such an intimate act, it struck me as odd.

“Why isn’t a servant doing this?”

His fingers stopped massaging.  “Do you want my staff to know their future queen enjoys beatings?”

My breath caught in my throat as my cheeks and neck flushed.  “No.  And I didn’t enjoy it,” I muttered.  I crooked my arm to use as a pillow, leaning my forehead against it and hiding my face in the sheets.  Even though he was behind me, I didn’t want to take even the slightest risk that he might see at my face.  I don’t think I could lie to him while he stared at me.  Not that it would be a complete lie.  Truthfully, part of me opposed the flogging he’d given me—the moral, practical portion of my brain.  But there was a darker piece of my psyche responsible for rearing its head last night that concerned me.  It was new and frightening and I blamed him completely for fostering it.  He’d coaxed awake some sexual _creature_ in me.

Before I was taken, I viewed sex as a very pragmatic affair between husband and wife with the intent of creating a child to further their line.  During the short time I’ve spent in Asgard, my understanding of the experience has changed.  The disgraceful things Loki has compelled my body into doing leave me feeling humiliated and confused.  There is always an aspect of force and manipulation when he touches me, but at a certain point I do begin to enjoy the dishonorable acts.  Simply admitting so makes me blush, but the pleasure he overwhelms me with is an impossible addiction to break free of.  And, I suppose that an unfamiliar part of me didn’t just endure his actions when he became savage, but reveled in his treatment.  I didn’t know that part of myself—I had no desire to know that part of myself, enjoying his treatment felt so shameful.  But each time he used me that aspect of my sexuality grew stronger and more demanding.

Pain bloomed on the left cheek of my rear and a slap echoed through the room.  My head shot up and I whipped around to glare at him.  Loki looked at me expectantly.

"What?” I growled.

My behavior was clearly fatiguing as he sighed heavily.   “I told you not to lie to yourself, or to me.”  He grabbed a towel to wipe the excess salve from his hands.  “You came harder for me last night than you ever have before.  That wasn’t an accident, my little whore.”  He tossed the cloth onto the side table and watched as I sat up, pulling my legs to my breast and resting my chin against my knees.  Loki peered down at me, his eyes raking over my bare legs as I hid my chest.

“Nothing to say?”

“I’m not sure.  What happens if I accuse you of being the liar?”

“I bring out the cane, and you’re not ready for that, Brynja.  I promise you,” he purred with a cruel smile.  “Do you know why the punishment for calling me a liar would be so extreme under these circumstances?”          

I pressed my mouth against my knees to keep from speaking crassly and shook my head.

“Because you would be deceiving yourself, and I can’t have that, can’t have you deluding yourself about how much you need my treatment.  The sooner you admit this, the easier your life will become.”

I wanted to hiss at him like some rabid snake, but I settled for narrowing my eyes.  He ignored me and slid on a tunic, then shrugged into a jacket.  With a smirk, he strode to the side of the bed and brushed my hair from my face, cupping my jaw.  “I’m leaving for a few hours.  You have your books to keep you company.  Now, give us a kiss.”

I pursed my lips together and shook my head.  I was already sufficiently confused.  I didn’t need false acts of affection to muddy my feelings for him further.

When I refused, he tilted his head to the side and thoughtfully traced his lip with his index finger.  “Of your sisters, which is Gyda?”

My spine snapped straight and my drowsy, sullen eyes widened at the sound of her name.  “I-What?”

“Of your sisters, which is Gyda?  Is she the youngest?”

I was terrified of what he’d do with the truth, but it wouldn’t be difficult for him to ask someone else.  I could feel my face contorting from indifference to desperation as my brow creased and my lips parted.  “Yes.  She’s the youngest.”

"You mentioned her in your sleep,” he mused.  “Would she be a worthy queen, I wonder?”

My breath left my lungs completely.  “She’s a child.”

“Even better.  An obedient queen I can shape and mold until she’s utter perfection.”

Words evaded me.  My stomach rolled and I lifted my hands only to grab at air.  I felt like I should be acting.  Fighting, arguing, something.  Gyda was so precious.  I couldn’t stomach the prospect of this monster tainting her.

“Loki, please,” I whispered.

"“Loki, is it?”  He batted my hand away from my breast and studied me before pensively dragging his finger from my clavicle to my cleavage.  Immediately I lowered my knees, offering my bare chest to him.  “That’s awful bold of you, Brynja.”

"Your Majesty, Sire, Your Highness.  I’ll call you anything you want.  _Please_.  Let her be.”

He took advantage of my exposed skin and rubbed his knuckle along the swell of my breast.  “The peace treaty with your father doesn’t specify _which_ of his daughters will accompany me on the throne.  Simply that one of you will.”

My head rushed.  Unsure of what else to do, I rose on my knees and braced my hands on his chest.  Butterflies flapped in my belly as I leaned forward, watching his face.  Loki stared me down, his gaze challenging as my lips neared his.  Unable to withstand another second of eye contact, I shut mine and closed the distance between our mouths, giving him the kiss he requested.  His lips were soft and cool, and he responded immediately. 

Loki’s hand cupped the back of my head, forcing me closer and I would’ve lost my balance if I hadn’t grabbed onto his shoulder.  He smirked against my mouth, which I ignored, but when his tongue pressed against the seam of my lips I parted them for him.  He took my lip between his teeth and bit me, but I knew better than to pull away.  Doing so usually ended in a small amount of bloodshed.  I whimpered, and he slowed to a nibble before laving his tongue against the tender spot and kissing my lower lip.  “Much, much better, little Brynja.”  I scowled and kissed him again, this time to shut him up.  I didn’t have the patience for more condescension.

Pulling away, I nodded to the doors.  “Go, play with your courtiers.”  I winced the second I said it.

He outright laughed and patted my cheek with more force than was comfortable.  “You know I’ll put you back in manacles.  We’ve already repeated this once, do you really want to be at even more of a disadvantage when you’re alone with me?”

My shoulders sagged and I shook my head.  “No.”

“Where’s the respect, the deference, Brynja?”

Holding his gaze made me squirm, so I looked at my hands.  “No, _Sire_.”

“Better.  Be good, darling.” 

He kissed my cheek like we were lovers and strode out through his doors.  Two guards audibly shuffled into position outside the exit.  I blew an exasperated sigh.  Twisting the ruby ring on my middle finger, I considered my options:  Reading inside or reading outside.  Outside was a gamble on account of I lacked clothing.  It was laughable that Loki thought I’d escape.  I had _some_ modesty left.  But, the sun sounded wonderful.

I surveyed the room with a sigh, rubbing my now-swollen lip with my finger.  My eyes came to rest on the bed.  The duvet was hanging half off the mattress and the sheet untucked from both sides.  I decided to capitalize on that.  Dragging the sheet from the bed, I wrapped it around my body.  I fussed with the draping until I was satisfied that it mostly covered me and tied two of the corners together over my shoulder.  It was crude, but decent. 

Examining Loki’s vast collection of reading material, I settled on a fascinating volume about a period of Midgardian history during which one of the most powerful sub-realms was ruled by an orange man with tiny hands.  Their political system was laughably in shambles and I found it wildly fascinating and suitable for keeping me company.  Gathering several pillows from the assorted chairs and chaises, I drug them onto the balcony and made myself a nest.  I was careful to keep away from the railing; it wouldn’t do for anyone to see my self-styled gown or the light marks on my back from Loki’s flogger.

Two chapters into the tome, voices echoed from beneath me in the courtyard.  I perked, eager to eavesdrop on live human interaction rather than simply read about it.

“That little Vanir whore is going to start another war.  How he thought he could outsmart Alfheim is beyond me.  The Ljósalfar King and his daughter are livid that Loki broke their engagement.”

“Surely the Vana is trying to sway our King into protecting Vanaheim from Alfheim’s greedy grasp.  You know they’ve wanted Vanaheim for its resources for ages and they become so despotic once they invade a realm.  I’m sure Princess Kaija had her eye on acquiring it for the Ljósalfar…”

As they continued their stroll, the conversation drifted away.  I blinked in shock, squinting in the sun.  My lips set in a fine line as I replayed the discussion in my head.  So, Loki _had_ been engaged to the Ljósalfar princess, Kaija.  She was renowned for her poise, beauty, and glacial personality.  Why Loki chose me over an even more refined, respectable princess flummoxed me.

Why would Loki lie about something like that?  And even more importantly, why choose me over Kaija?  He’d already acquired Vanaheim, my father’s army was almost depleted by the time he finally signed a treaty with Loki.  My home realm was defenseless.  It made much more sense to align with the light elves. 

With a sigh, I rose from my collection of pillows and wandered back through the archways into Loki’s rooms.  I needed to think and I couldn’t do that while listening in on conversations outside.  Wary of exposing the marks on my back to gossiping servants, I decided to draw myself a bath.

 

I thoroughly enjoyed my time in the water.  It had cooled long ago and my skin was pruned, but baths refreshed my ability to think independently of Loki and the state of mind I’d achieved was worth it.   I heard the doors burst open in the main room and Loki stormed inside, his heavy leather boots clunking against the stone floor.  I groaned and dipped my head under the water, relishing in the silence beneath the surface.  I knew the second I rose I was at his disposal.  I blew bubbles from my nose as I popped above the surface, swimming to the stone stairs.  Sitting at the pool edge, I gathered my dark hair in my hands and squeezed water from it.  I didn’t rush to meet him.  I loathed that I both dreaded and anticipated his return.  It was wonderful to have someone to talk to, he just happened to have lied to my face about the Ljósalfar princess.

I started when I caught movement in my periphery.  The King stood in the doorway, his hip resting against the frame.  His eyes crept over my body with possessive appreciation and I goaded him by piling my hair on top of my head and lifting my arms so my breasts perked even more.  He grunted as if my chest affected his thinking.  Clearing his throat, he shook himself from his stupor and resumed his haughty stance.

“Did I say you could bathe?”

“Don’t you want me clean?”

“I want you obedient.”

I yawned and shrugged a shoulder, letting him know just how important I held his opinion as my gaze wandered to a menagerie of marble statues that guarded a nearby fountain.  His boots clicked on the tile floor and the leather of his jacket creaked as he bent over.  He gripped my jaw in a brutal grasp and forced me to look at him.

“I’ve allowed you too much time by yourself.  You’ve grown impudent.”

He released my chin in favor of my arm and hauled me to my feet.  I cried out as his fingers bit into my flesh.  By tomorrow, I’d have a fresh set of bruises.

“I’m not impudent, you’re not just used to someone being frank with you.  And we need to speak.”

He dragged me from the bathing room and lugged me to his bed.  With a grunt he threw me onto the mattress and in a mild panic, I scrambled backwards until my shoulders touched the headboard.  He completely ignored my request to talk.

“I didn’t steal you to be frank with me.  I stole you to obey me.”

Irritated at his arrogant incivility, Princess Kaija slipped my mind.

 “Then you shouldn't have kidnapped someone with a mind.”

A cruel smile twitched at his lips.  “Oh, no, Brynja.  I’m quite fond of your mind.  More often than not, your intelligence pleases me.  It’s that rebellious streak of yours that needs to be beaten out of you.”

I swallowed hard and wrapped my arms around myself.  He sneered at me and strode off into his personal _dungeon_ and returned a minute later with a metal bulb that sprouted a jewel from a stem.  Over his shoulder lay that cursed blindfold, and immediately I knew I was destined for discomfort. 

In his elevated state of anger, he panted as he approached the bed.  He wrapped a hand around my ankle and tugged me to him.  As he took the blindfold in his hands, he rubbed his fingers along the silken fabric and leered at me.

“I know this isn’t your favorite, dear Brynja.  I’ll make you a deal.  Regardless of your wishes, you’re wearing this.  However, I won’t tie you up if you stay still like a good girl.  Do you understand?”

He was already yanking my wrist to pull me close enough to fasten the blindfold around my head.  I had to take a moment to compose myself once the material covered my eyes.  As I lost my vision, everything became louder: my breathing, his breathing, sounds echoing from the hallways.  With a whimper I leaned towards him, seeking his heat to reassure myself I wasn’t alone in my darkness.  He chuckled and stroked my hair.  “I’ll take that as a yes, then.  Good girl.  Now, you’re going to lay on your back for me and stay quiet while I prepare, aren’t you?”

Shamelessly I snatched a handful of his jacket, using it to guide me towards him.  He ripped the leather from my grasp and held me at arm’s length.

“Aren’t you, Brynja?”

“Mhm,” I nodded, my voice much weaker than I intended.

“Good girl.”

He pressed against my chest and I reclined onto the mattress.  I clenched my fists at my sides to keep from reaching out to him.

“Scoot back until your knees dangle off the bed.”

With an internal groan, I did as he said.  I could hear him moving around, the sound of his fingers ghosting over something hard.  A weird wet noise sounded and I jumped, but he stayed at my side the entire time, his hip touching knee so I knew I wasn’t alone in the darkness.

“Draw your knees to chest.”

The sound of his voice startled me as well, and my heart raced as I obeyed.  He helped me with a hand on my calf, lifting and stroking it as he positioned me with my legs open.  I felt horribly vulnerable, but I knew there would be additional consequences if I shied away.  The rasp of leather indicated that he removed his jacket and I could hear joints popping as he stretched.

“Are you ready, dear girl?”

I didn’t trust my voice by a longshot, so I merely nodded.  Another puzzling squelch had me lifting my head, despite not being able to see.

“Relax,” he soothed.

His voice was annoyingly reassuring, and I let my body go lax until something wet and cold probed at my ass.  I rocketed upwards, tearing at my blindfold.

“Stop!”

“I’m not doing this to punish you, Brynja.”  Patiently he batted my hands away and retied the fabric around my eyes.  “This is merely a lesson in purpose.  I will not hurt you, do you understand?”  His voice was like smooth honey and the way it calmed me aggravated me to no end.

I fought for air as I sat upright, my hands buried in the duvet as I tried to breathe.  We’d never done anything like this before.  I thought perhaps he simply wasn’t interested.  I’d thought wrong.

“Lay down.”  I held my breath and leaned backwards.  “I’m going to put my fingers inside you, do you understand?”  I bit the tip of my tongue to keep from making a pathetic noise as I nodded.  My head turned to the side as if he could see my eyes.  I didn’t want him witnessing the vulnerability of my clenching them shut, despite the blindfold.  I took another breath and held it, waiting for pain.

The slippery bluntness was at my rear entrance again, putting pressure against the tight opening.  I winced as he pushed through.  It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt the way I expected.  As I took a moment to feel, my heartrate seemed to slow. 

“I’m going to push them in deeper, keep listening to me, Brynja.  I’m not going to harm you.  This won’t cause much pain, see?”  This time it smarted.  Not a stabbing pain, but a sharper ache that lasted several moments.  He continued talking me through what he was doing as he began thrusting what must have been two fingers inside of me.  When he scissored them, I hissed as he stretched the tight ring of muscle, causing another twinge.

“You’re doing perfectly, little Princess,” he crooned.  He was lucky my eyes were covered or my nasty glare would’ve properly conveyed how I really felt about what he was subjecting me to.

His fingers moved in me for a moment longer, stretching and prepping.  I released a sigh of relief when they pulled out, only to find myself rigid when something startlingly frigid brushed against my puckered bud.  Loki carefully pressed it inside me, aided by something slimy that made me shiver.  I felt a sharp ache for several seconds, but then it was gone.  Whatever he stuffed inside me fit, but just barely.  It was much larger than his fingers.  But it didn’t feel like a cock, at least based on my rudimentary understanding of what penetration felt like.  I still felt quite stuffed, almost bursting, but it wasn’t an unfavorable sensation.

I gasped when he began pulling it out of me, only to thrust it back in.  I sputtered as he did this several times, indignant that he was treating my body like a toy.

“What _is_ that?”

The fact that I was questioning the object rather than denouncing his treatment of me vaguely entered my mind, but quickly slipped away as he pulled and thrust once more.  Dark heat crept subtly into my belly and I felt moisture gather at my other entrance.  He exhaled a laugh and finally stopped playing with the _thing_ inside me.

“It’s a plug, Brynja.”

“Why-what?”

“You’ll see.  Have patience.”

I huffed and crossed my arms over my naked chest, gasping the as movement caused my muscles to flex around the plug.  Loki started rearranging me on the bed, grasping me around my ribcage and lifting me towards the headboard.  Automatically I complied, wary of misbehaving or squirming with the _apparatus_ inside me.  Again, he spread my legs, and I felt him position his body over mine.  I realized he intended to enter me further.  Reluctant to struggle, I weakly pushed at his chest.

“What-you can’t do that!”

He snickered and nuzzled my jaw, lipping along my neck until I shivered, damn him.  “You can voice your protests, little princess, but it’s not going to change anything.”

I whined as I felt the hot tip of his cock against my pussy.  I didn’t feel _ready_ to take him and I feared the damage he may cause.

“No-please—Oooh,” I moaned.

He made tiny thrusts, patiently waiting for slick to gather.  I had felt full with just the plug inside me, but when his cock pressed into me, I lost my breath.  The pressure was overwhelming; I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.  I felt a surge of moisture coat his cock as my body embraced the objects making me feel such intense fullness.  All I could do was gasp.

“Oh my.”

He chuckled and gently pumped inside me until he buried his cock to the hilt.  I was still fighting for air as he rested a portion of his weight on me.

“Do you feel that, Brynja?  That sensation of utter completion?”

I grunted, managing a nod of my head.

“Remember I said this was a lesson?”

Again I uttered some noise in acknowledgement, trying to ignore the heat gathering in my lower belly.  I refused to find pleasure from an act reserved for whores.

“This is a lesson in purpose, Brynja.  Yours.  Your objective is to take anything I put inside you, wherever I deem appropriate.  If I want my cock in your mouth and a toy nestled into that magnificent little cunt of yours, that’s my right, is it not?”

I moaned with every intention of telling him off, but I failed to formulate words.

“There’s a good girl,” he murmured against my mouth before kissing me.

Again, I meant to push him away, but as he developed a rhythm thrusting, my arms wrapped around his neck and I clung to him.  Each thrust made my eyes roll back.  Having both the plug and his cock inside me was a profound sensation of fulfillment that I’d never felt anything akin to, and my ability to generate intelligent thought disintegrated.

“Loki,” I panted, and I felt him smile against my mouth.  “Yet another infraction, pet.  But I will admit, I love hearing my name on your lips in the midst of pleasure.”

I cried out as he thrust especially deep to emphasize his enjoyment.  I had it in my mind that I would be able to tell him off if I just caught my breath, but each time the feeling of lightheadedness evaporated, nonsense came out of my mouth that seemed to spur him on.

“Is my little whore going to come?  With a plug in her ass and a cock in her cunt?  Only little sluts get off on this, Brynja.  You’re only reinforcing your status if you orgasm.”

I cried out, my walls fluttering around his cock as he said nasty, awful, horribly wonderful things to me.

“That’s it,” he coaxed, his thrusts growing swifter and harder.

I shook my head in denial of the spring coiling tight in my pelvis, but my body was having none of it.  I felt myself clamp down on his length and I shrieked, arching my back which pressed the plug against his cock and made him cry out as well.  Pleasure shot through my entire body, from my toes to my fingertips.  I was moaning with such fervor that I might as well have been weeping, and I suppose I was aside from not generating tears.   He rutted into me, growling and cursing under his breath as only a thin membrane separated his cock from the plug.

“Norns,” he choked, burying his face in my neck as his hips stuttered rapidly, his cock releasing a wave of liquid heat inside me.

Several minutes passed before either of us could breathe again.  As I came down, he pulled my blindfold off and I looked away.  The doting look he often gave me after he orgasmed made my stomach flutter, and after that experience I wanted nothing to do with that expression of his.  He nuzzled the tip of his nose against my ear as he hummed to me.

“I have half a mind to keep you here, a plug in your rear and my cock in your cunt, sealing my come inside you.  Would you like that?  To have my seed bathe your insides while I keep you on your back?”

I made a noise from the back of my throat and narrowed my eyes at him, too weak to commit to a glare.  He grinned and pulled out of me.  “I’ll reward you, since you took your lesson so well.”  Loki disappeared for a moment, returning quickly with a damp towel.  He set to cleaning me, wiping tenderly as his come leaked from my pussy.  I stiffened when I felt his fingers grasp the plug in my ass.

"You’re going to feel pressure, but it won’t hurt.  Do you understand?”

Furrowing my brows, I watched him carefully before nodding.  To his credit, his prediction was correct.  Pressure, and then emptiness.  I released my breath, unaware that I’d even been withholding it.

He wiped me again and carelessly dropped the towel to the floor.  With a great stretch he groaned, arching his back and giving me a magnificent view of his sculpted body.  My eyes darted to the floor and I heard him chuckle.

 “It’s not a sin to look.  You’ll worship my body soon enough,” he said with a yawn as he gracefully slid under the covers.  Loki pulled me beside him, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting his chin over my shoulder.  He pressed his lips to it, then murmured against my skin.

“You are a good little whore, Brynja.”


	4. Cut the Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time like a ping pong paddle.

I cracked an eye open, yawning and scrubbing my face with my hand as cool skin brushed the backs of my thighs.  Loki’s legs tangled with mine as he held me from behind, the soft pressure of his pelvis cupping my rear both reassuring and irritating.  I quickly discovered that sleeping with someone else is far superior to slumbering alone, but the fact that it was Loki’s body that I found refuge in was distasteful.

Still half unconscious, I allowed myself to burrow back against him, resting my head in the crook of his arm as it tightened around me.  Never would I admit that I needed his touch.  Not even under duress.  But… aside from the feast where he announced our engagement or brief interactions with servants, Loki was my entire world.

I craved physical contact and he was my only outlet.  Vanaheim is an incredibly warm and hospitable realm and I’m accustomed to constantly receiving physical affection.  It is something I missed dearly and to my dismay, I found myself seeking out Loki’s body while he was unconscious.

He grunted and I tried to shift away, fearful of his waking, only to be hauled back to his side.  “I know you hunger for my touch, Brynja,” he murmured against my hair.  “You think me a deep sleeper.  Alas, I am not.  And, while the way you curl yourself around my body is something I normally find repulsive, for unknown reasons I don’t detest it when you do it.”  Casually he traced a finger along my bare arm, coaxing goosebumps into rising on my flesh.  “I suppose it’s because I know you can’t help yourself, which pleases me immensely.”  I glared at him over my shoulder.  He hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes as a smile curled across his lips. 

There was nothing for me to say.  To my alarm, he was correct.  I couldn’t help myself.  Back home, I sought out contact simply for the joy of connecting with another being.  But here… I constantly felt the need for soothing, and soothing in only a way physical touch could bring.  Everything was so uncertain and unpredictable in Asgard; how could I not seek comfort?

Pretending to ignore Loki, I played with his hand, feeling his long, cool fingers in mine.  Rubbing my thumb over the smooth surface of his nail, thoughts of the day previous began to trickle into my head.  I gasped and pulled away from him as I remembered what I overheard from the balcony.  Loki let me go, watching me expectantly with raised brows.

At first, I sputtered, so furious that I couldn’t form words.  He chuckled and stroked my face like I was a child having a tantrum.  I smacked his hand away and sat up, the sheet pooling around my waist.

“You-you lied to me!  About Kaija!  You said you weren’t engaged to her, but you were!”

Loki pushed himself up on his elbows and yawned.  He tilted his head as he watched me, his eyes roaming over my naked body.  “I never said I wasn’t engaged to her, darling.  I merely stated that engagements fall through.”

I clenched my fists to keep from striking him.  “Either way, you grossly mislead me.  And you’ve offended the Ljósalfar!  What if they retaliate and attack Vanaheim out of spite because you’re now engaged to me?  You left our armies depleted; they could destroy my realm.”

He shrugged a shoulder and rolled his neck, popping a few vertebrae.  Incensed that he wasn’t taking me seriously, I launched myself at him.  I scrabbled over his chest, fumbling for his wrists and pinning him to the bed.  Panting, I dared to look down at his face. 

The bastard’s eyes shone as he grinned, almost proud as he peered up at me.  “Well done, little one,” he purred.  “It’s not often that I’m caught off-guard.  I need to remember myself around you.”

I situated myself over him, clearing my throat and narrowing my eyes, “Now, you will take my concerns seriously—Ah!”

In one swift move he lurched, wrenching his wrists from my grasp and rolling me beneath him.  Easily he pinned my hands above my head while he straddled my torso.  Ignoring the feeling of his skin against mine, I furiously blinked up at him, breathing hard.  He looked down at me pensively and traced his index finger along my lower lip.  Impulsively, I leaned forward and bit him.  Not severely, but it was a hearty chomp.

Loki hissed, yanking his finger from my mouth and roughly grabbing my jaw.  His eyes looked fierce, but held a hint of mirth.  I squirmed beneath him, fighting to tug my arms free as I ignored his hardening cock resting against my belly.  He squeezed my wrists together in warning, making me wince as the bones grit against one another.  With a heavy sigh, I relaxed beneath him.  He watched me, his chest rising and falling rapidly in time with mine as we caught our breath.

“If you insist on acting like an animal, I’m going to treat you like an animal, Brynja.”

“You’re the animal.”

His eyes gleamed with pleasure and he leaned forward, ghosting his mouth against my cheek.  “Only because you insist on provoking me, darling.  I can really be quite civil.”

“You have yet to demonstrate an ounce of civility to me.”

Loki smiled against my skin and nipped my earlobe, forcing a shiver from me.  “You prefer me uncivilized, Brynja.  It allows you to believe I’m forcing your responses, which I most certainly am not.”

I stuttered, my wit frozen as he ground his pelvis against mine.  He bracketed my face between his palms, putting his weight on his hands and angling his hips over mine.  When he thrust again, his erection rubbed against my slit, coaxing an involuntary moan from between my lips.

He had released my arms, and naturally I began to push him off me.  My efforts were useless.  Even when I scratched at his forearms, his methodical thrusting didn’t falter.  I scowled at him so hard my brows knit together, which only caused the corner of his mouth to quirk.  With an air of boredom, he waived his hand.  I shrieked as slender serpents coiled around my wrists and attached themselves to the bedframe.  I wasn’t afraid of snakes, but being pinned beneath a brute while creatures crawl over you is unsettling, no matter the beast.  Once connected with the rich wooden frame, they froze and hardened into metal.

I struggled to lift my head as he repelled down my body, situating himself between my legs.  He jerked my thighs apart and glanced up at me.  “You’ll keep your legs spread or I’ll tether them to your wrists to keep you open for me.  You will not enjoy it.”

I pursed my lips and desperately racked my brain for a plan of attack and came up barren.  He slapped my inner thigh when I stopped paying attention, making me cry out as I reflexively clenched them shut.  Without hesitation, he waved his hands and two additional snakes curled around my ankles.  Realizing my mistake, I tried to scoot backwards on the bed, but bumped against the headboard.  “No!  Please, I’ll keep them open.  I will.”

With a satisfied smirk, Loki cocked a brow.

“I will,” I repeated breathlessly.

“Very well.”

To my confusion, Loki pushed up from between my legs and slinked to my side.  He sighed contentedly as he settled, propping his head up with one hand and watching the fingers of his other stroke down my belly.  I shivered and narrowed my eyes.  Why wasn’t he acting?  “Are you just going to lie there?”

There was a glint in his eye as he shook his head.  “No, darling Brynja.  I’m merely admiring my possession.”  Loki’s hand wandered from my stomach, past my breasts, up my neck and into my hair.  He ran his fingers through it, abruptly wrapping his hand in my dark locks and pulling tight.  I yelped and moved as close to his grasp as I could to keep him from tugging so hard.  This hot and cold act of his was wearing on me and I glared up at him.  “What’s wrong with you!”

He considered me silently, his eyes flicking back and forth between mine as if he truly questioned my sincerity.  “Oh, Brynja.  You are not unintelligent, but you insist on learning things the hard way.  Captivation really needn’t be this difficult.  All of your trouble is of your own making.  Now, be a good girl and relax for me.”

Loki licked the pad of his finger, and while maintaining eye contact with me, slipped it between my legs.  I hissed when he found my firm clit, but couldn’t force myself to look away.  I even felt my lips part in the beginnings of desperate need, but I couldn’t stop them.  Then he raised his hand and brought it down in a hard slap to my mound.

“Ow!”  Immediately I squirmed, snapping my thighs shut and trying to wriggle away from him.

“You really want your ankles connected to your wrists, little girl?”

I froze, my eyes locked on his as my legs slowly parted.  There was no longer a hint of amusement in his green eyes.

“No, Sire.”

“Very good.”

In concordance with his words, he rewardingly rubbed his palm against the soft flesh above my pussy.  As heat stirred in my lower belly, I couldn’t help but close my eyes with a sigh.  When he struck me again, my eyes shot open and I gaped at him in utter shock.  He stared at me, daring me to squeeze my knees together once more.  Pulling against his grasp on my hair, I defiantly lifted my chin and looked at the ceiling.

“Ah, ah.  Look at me, little Princess.”

Reluctantly I trained my gaze on him, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from saying something I’d soon regret.  When he lifted his hand again, I flinched, but he merely settled his thumb between the lips of my pussy and rubbed at my aching clit. 

I knew surrender was inevitable.  Of all the humiliations I have suffered at his hands, orgasming is the most horrifying.  But there was nothing I could do to stop it.  He was too gifted at playing my body for me to keep him from coaxing me to climax.  With a whimper of defeat, my eyes rolled shut as he strummed the pad of his thumb against my pearl.  Another slap echoed in his rooms, this one softer than the others because he didn’t raise his hand as high to worsen the impact, but it still smarted.  Loki immediately followed the blow with several harsh pats to my clit. 

Though I managed to keep my legs spread, I couldn’t control my body as my back arched, lifting my pelvis against his hand.  He smacked me again, this time with more force, causing me to cry out.  The lips of my pussy burned, extra sensitive from the blood gathered just beneath the surface, but that didn’t negate the pleasure that flooded me each time his palm connected with my mound.  Whether directed at my clit or lower, each strike shot a spark of pleasure straight to my center.

Loki began tapping his hand against my cunt, grinding his palm on my clit as his fingers connected with my slit.  I looked at him in a mixture of disgust and desperation.  In the back of my mind, I was livid that my body responded to him the way it did.  The pleasure I felt as he struck me began to overwhelm, taking over the majority of my thoughts.  I did manage to glare at him, a weak expression that made him smirk.

“My precious little bitch,” he hissed, “My sweet slut that needs so desperately to be treated with depravity.  You know you crave this, little girl.  You yearn for the way I abuse your body.”

I cried out as he slapped me with more force, the sound echoing in his rooms.  I jerked in surprise when he delved his fingers inside me, collecting the excessive moisture gathered at my entrance.  He rubbed it against me, smearing it up onto my clit and drawing tight circles around it. 

I groaned when he withdrew his fingers, positioning his hand so that he gently smacked my pussy again.  I was beginning to enter that dream-like state, an area that terrified me because I seemed to lose complete control over my words and actions.  All I thirsted for when in that haze was completion and I’d do anything to achieve it. 

He continued slapping my cunt rhythmically.  Each little pat smarted enough to feel good, but I couldn’t come from such gentle contact.  I needed more.  “Harder,” I rasped, snapping my eyes shut so I didn’t have to watch his response.

“What’s that, my little whore?  You want me to strike you harder?  Only sluts beg for pain like this, Brynja.  Is that what you are?”

“Harder,” I whined, cracking my eyes open to shamelessly plead.

“Are you a slut Brynja?  Do you like having your pussy spanked?  Do you like my hands on you as punishment?”

I squirmed beneath him, lifting and lowering my hips so that I thrust against his hand.  He gave me an extra sharp blow that drew me out of my fog with a grunt.  Lips parted in exertion, I panted as I stared up at him.  I imagine my expression was a mixture of wonder, lust and hatred.  How he knew to do these things to my body was completely beyond my comprehension, but in that moment, it really didn’t matter.  All that mattered was convincing him to let me have my orgasm.

With his free hand, he stroked my hair from my sweaty face, an act so seemingly kind that I wanted to smack his hand away because I knew it was false.  Loki smirked down at me and leaned forward, brushing his lips against my mine before trailing them to my ear, “All you have to do is say yes, Brynja.  Tell me you’re nothing more than a needy little whore so desperate for orgasms she’ll do anything.  Is that what you are?”

I kicked out at air, angry because of what he wanted me to admit, but furious that he was right.  His fingers danced against my clit, barely skimming over the hardened nub.  My pleasure was just barely out of reach and I couldn’t hold out any longer.  With a high-pitched groan of resignation, I nodded in a haze.  “Yes,” I gasped, desperate for harder contact.

With a moan of his own he gripped my hair tightly, holding my head still as he kissed me while raining down blow after blow right on my clit.  I screamed as I came, still indignant at what he had forced me to admit, but the pleasure was too intoxicating to forfeit my climax.  I wantonly thrust my hips against his hand as he buried his fingers inside my channel once more, stroking inside me while grinding the heel of his palm against my clit as I came undone.

 

He was half on top of me when I regained awareness, simply watching my face while he rubbed at my cunt with the tips of his fingers as aftershocks made my lower stomach muscles contract.  He looked down at me with something that mimicked adoration, but I knew the lack of respect he held for me prevented him from feeling anything remotely adoring.  Nevertheless, he smiled, idly running his palm against my red, swollen pussy.

“Once you let go, you’re a good girl, Brynja.”

With a grunt, I wrenched my hips away from his hands, moving away from him on the bed.  He tutted me, shaking his head.  “Fortunately for me, you fight like a hellcat before you do so.  Your struggle only makes me harder.”

He followed me, climbing on top of my body and situating himself between my legs.  I protested, but I was too weak from coming to be effective.  His hot cock brushed against my thigh and I couldn’t quell the shiver that trembled through me.  He pushed my hair from my face and laughed quietly, his breath puffing against my cheek as he brought his lips to my ear, “I admire the confliction you face, Brynja.  I know it’s difficult to come apart in the hands of the man that conquered Vanaheim, that domesticated your father and now controls your realm.”  He drug the tip of his cock against my swollen clit and I yelped in a mixture of over-sensitized pain and pleasure.  “But you do it so well.  Your family would be proud.”

I cried out in anger and pushed at his shoulders, trying to shove him off me, but he was far too heavy.  He ignored my protests and thrust into me easily, aided by the copious amount of moisture dripping from my cunt.

“Proud of their little princess’ sacrifices, of what she’s willing to do for her people,” he continued against my ear, hissing as I bit at his chin.  Loki growled and pushed up from the bed, leaning over me as he began thrusting in earnest.  He rubbed his hand along his jaw in search of blood, but came up empty.  Even though I didn’t break the skin, he glared down at me.

“Just for that you’re going to come again,” he growled, snapping his hips against mine with a slap. 

I moaned, feebly trying to shove him as he quickly stoked the fire between my legs.  His thrusts were rough, just how my traitorous body liked them, and it didn’t take long before I was keening for more.

“That’s it, little Princess.  Come again,” he rumbled in my ear.

Despite how I tried, I couldn’t ignore his command.  My back arched and my mouth opened in a silent scream that ended with a guttural grunt from the back of my throat.  My swollen cunt pulsed around him and as my serpentine restraints released, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face against his neck as I gasped for air.

With a roar, he almost pulled completely out of me before sinking himself to the hilt in a single, brutal thrust.  His hips jackhammered against mine, surely bruising my pelvis as he growled, crying out as the sensation of my tight channel milking his cock overwhelmed.  He shot his seed into me, thrusting madly like an animal as he came.

He panted for breath for a few moments before rolling us over, situating himself on his back with me sprawled over front.  Defeated and too tired to care, I lay my head against his chest.  Without looking, I could tell he was smirking.  I could hear it in his voice when he spoke.

“You will serve me much better than Kaija.  When I fucked her, she lay silently and wouldn’t look at me.  Do you know how many women would’ve given anything to have been in her position?  I excel at forcing females to come.  I could not break her,” he muttered offhandedly.

“So I’m going to be queen because she was mediocre at sex?”

He grinned, curling his arms around me and tracing his fingers along my shoulder blades, “You’re going to be queen for many reasons.  Your responsiveness to my touch happens to be one of them.  Both Odin and Laufey are griping and blustering in Valhalla that I chose my consort based on sexual appeal, but I must admit, it has served me well so far.”  He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.  My cheek nestled against his pectoral, I looked straight ahead, contemplating the sanity of my King as he philosophized his martial reasonings. 

It took me a moment to realize he’d gone quiet.  I glanced at his face and found him staring at me.  “You will be my Queen because having you at my side will make me more powerful.  That Ljósalfar bitch only held Alfheim’s best interests in mind.  She would’ve made me look weak.”

I groaned and looked away.  My making him more powerful was unlikely.  I had some experience in politics and diplomacy, but I didn’t have the battle or tactical experience Kaija did.  And despite my limited skills, none had been practiced alongside a ruling megalomaniac.  But, none of that would matter if Alfheim sought revenge for Loki’s slight.

“You’ve likely caused a war,” I mumbled against his skin.

“Yes, that’s likely,” he surmised.

I sighed and shut my eyes, drifting off the sound of his heartbeat instead of his inane post-coitus suppositions.


	5. Raise My Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with peonies. Warning for slight violence.

At some point on my walk to the flower gardens, it occurred to me that staying in plain sight was both moronic and brilliant at the same time.  I wasn’t escaping; wasn’t hiding.  Just going for some fresh air.  Yes, I was dressed in Loki’s tunic and boots and looked like a child playing dress up because I had no access to clothes of my own, but it wasn’t as if I were actually running away from him.  And, the warm sunshine was worth it.  It felt different than the heat that beat down on my skin from his balconies.  Air out here had the faintest scent of autonomy, however short-lived it may be.

The peonies called to me and at first I perched primly on the stone bench, admiring the blossoms.  I sat like a lady, despite my masculine clothing, keeping my knees together and tucking my feet beneath the seat.  But, after several minutes, the lush grass seduced me.  I dropped to my knees and spread out on my back.  I couldn’t help but sigh as I ran my fingers through the blades.  The smell of the flowers and pillow of the grass were abundantly more comfortable than the confines of Loki’s bed. 

This was my first taste of legitimate freedom in ages.  I knew I’d pay dearly for liberating myself, but I couldn’t spend another moment locked in Loki’s rooms.  They smelled like him, like winter and power and leather.  I needed a break from the constant assault of his scent; it simultaneously comforted and disgusted me, which was confusing.

When I heard the click of boots against the sandstone path, I closed my eyes and mourned my brief sense of freedom.  The noise grew louder and clearly, I’d been discovered.

The last thing I wanted was to make a guard’s life difficult by evading him.  Well, make it more difficult that I already had.  As I said, I wasn’t hiding and I knew this wasn’t a game.  Though I didn’t want to return to Loki’s rooms, I also didn’t want to torture his staff.  A shadow cast over me and I smiled to myself in bitter surrender, rolling to my side to get up.

"You have the audacity to leave my rooms and the first thing you do is roll around on the ground like an animal.” 

I froze at the sound of Loki’s voice.  It cracked like ice breaking over a lake.  His eyes gleamed with unhinged anger and my attempt at an afternoon jaunt started to seem like an extremely poor decision.  I had expected him to be annoyed, but his fuming rage caught me off guard.

“I know I’m not supposed to be out here, but you wouldn’t listen to me and I’ve been begging to go outside.  I’ve only been away for a short time, I promise.  I doubt anyone even saw me.  I’m not going to fight you, I’ll go back.  I just needed some air.”

Loki’s lip curled in a sneer as he hauled me to my feet.  His eyes remained cold as they raked over my body, lingering on my chest.  After a moment of inappropriate staring, he shrugged a shoulder.  “You ‘just needed some air.’  I’ll be sure to explain that to the families of the guards.  They’ll understand.  When would you like to pay your respects?”

As I processed what he said, my stomach bottomed out.  I squinted at him, trying to decipher his meaning because it wasn’t possible he had done what he implied.  He met my stare with a cruel gaze.  There wasn’t an ounce of the mirth that often lurked in his eyes.  My throat tightened and I swallowed twice to push down bile.  I tried to speak, but had to clear my throat to find my voice.

“What did you do?”

Loki squatted and picked a flower from a cluster of peonies.  His vicious eyes contradicted his wry smile as he stood and closed the distance between us.  Loki tucked the blossom behind my ear and fussed with my hair until it draped over my shoulder.  He tugged on the collar of the shirt I wore and used it to pull me against him.

"Lovely Brynja,” he sighed.  “Deep down, you know you forced my hand.  You knew someone would face the repercussions of your actions.”

“But you didn’t really _kill_ them.  Because that would be ludicrous.”

Ruse exposed, Loki laughed and winked at me.  “No, they still have their lives.  But I can guarantee they didn’t enjoy their whipping in the same manner that you enjoyed yours.”

My eyes closed and I simultaneously blushed and shuddered, cringing as I realized these men endured agony on my behalf.  But Loki wasn’t interested in my remorse.  He grabbed my arm and pushed me in front of him, his other hand on my lower back as he herded me through the gardens. 

After several minutes of stumbling and brutal silence, we arrived at the healing rooms.  All the healers glanced up at the deafening sound of our shoes on the marble.  They quickly shuffled from the room, save for Eir and the two men face down on cots.  They lay shirtless with their backs exposed, littered with rich, red wounds.

Eir managed to glare disapprovingly at Loki while also looking at me with pity as she went back to tending the guards.  One moaned as she smeared a restorative salve over the lesions and I had to look away.  Loki pulled me close and his lips brushed against my ear, “Do you see what you’ve done, my little dove?  They’ll be healed by tomorrow, but can you imagine the pain they’re in now?  So many wounds over such a large area.  It must be excruciating.”

I managed to utter a soft noise from the back of my throat.  Though I hadn’t willingly injured these men, it was my fault.  Placing the blame on Loki would be easy, but it wasn’t Loki that ventured outside for a mid-afternoon romp in the flowers.  That was all me.  I shoved away from Loki’s side and padded closer to Eir.  “How can I help?”

Brows raised in surprise, the goddess shook her head as she continued applying the cream to the man’s wounds.  “Princess, this work is meant for those of us that serve.  Don’t trouble yourself.”

“These men deserve my service.”

The physician stopped her work and glanced up at me, her eyes full of doubt.  “As you wish.”

As Eir handed me a jar of ointment, I managed to catch sight of Loki in my periphery.   His gaze was absolutely penetrating.  I’ve never seen someone scowl so hard.  He reached for the jar in my hands.  “It’s time to return to my rooms, Brynja.”

I shrugged away from him and watched Eir work until I understood how to apply the salve.  With trembling fingers, I started delicately massaging the cream onto the second man’s cuts.  He winced as I worked and the instinct to stop hurting him was almost unbearable, but I watched as Eir’s patient grew relaxed under her dutiful hands and I continued.

The rustle of clothing warned me that Loki was on the move.  Several seconds passed before I felt the heat of his body behind mine.  I glanced over my shoulder and licked my lip as he glared at me.  The muscle in his jaw ticked and I could see the vein throbbing in his neck.

“Now, Brynja.”

I don’t frighten easily, but his murderous eyes scared me enough that I looked away and down at my patient as I spoke.  “I’ll come to you when I’m finished, Your Grace.  You have my word.  Right now, I need to stay here.” 

Eir busied herself with the shelves of various jars and bottles in the corner of the room, giving us as much privacy as possible without abandoning her wards.

“You will do as I say.”  He snatched my wrist and pulled me to the door.  I locked my knees and stumbled forward, but slowed him down.

I grunted when he yanked me against his chest, likely ready to haul me over his shoulder.  Bracing my hands against his chest, I shook my head, “Wait, please.”  He surveyed me with narrowed eyes.  I bowed my head as I spoke, “I know you’re going to punish me.  I deserve that.  But, this is punishment as well.  Let me do what I can while I experience with the repercussions of my actions.  Maybe… I’ll even learn something about obedience,” I offered.

Still skeptical, Loki looked me up and down.  I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

“It’s not like there’s anywhere for me to go.  I doubt Eir would just let me leave alone,” I murmured.

“Fine.  Bask in your atonement.  You have until sundown.”

Without a second thought, he spun and stalked from the room.  I trudged back to my guard and took a shaky breath.  Loki’s presence had acted like a plug to the emotional flood lurking within me.  I was too proud to dissolve in front of him.  But my eyes prickled as I returned to the guard’s side, and my vision quickly blurred with tears as I scooped a glob of salve onto my finger.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered to him.

He didn’t say anything, and I didn’t expect him to.  The man was in and out of consciousness, which was likely a blessing until his sores had been treated.  My nose stung as I stared at his raw back.  After a moment of suppressed silence, a sob tore from me and I snapped my eyes shut in embarrassment.  I wasn’t above crying.  Crying is cathartic.  But crying in front of strangers is humiliating.

I started when Eir’s fingers brushed mine.  Gently she took the jar from my hands and helped me into a chair.  Her kindness only worsened my tears.  I lost track of her while I rubbed my eyes, failing to cease my sobs. 

“Here, child.”  The rim of a hot cup pressed against my lips and after a stuttered breath, I took a sip.  Then another.  The liquid was heated just past comfortable and I swallowed a gulp.  Almost immediately my eyes shut halfway and my shoulders relaxed.  I pushed my disheveled hair from my face and warily gazed up at her.  “What did you give me?”

“Tea.  It will soothe you.  You need it.”

“Thank you,” I hiccupped.

Eir allowed me to drink for several minutes before helping me out of the chair and further into the room.  I followed her to a curtained off area where there was another bed.  Without a hint of hesitation or doubt at handling royalty, she sat me on the mattress.  On the bedside table, she placed my tea.  “Finish this, then rest, Princess.  I’ll wake you before the sun sets.”

An errant tear dribbling down my cheek, I nodded and curled up on the bed.  “Thank you, Eir.”

She gave me a sad smile.  “You’re welcome, Princess.”

 

I woke to a hand stroking my face.  Something I hadn’t felt in years, as it didn’t count when Loki did it.  My eyes fluttered open to find Eir perched next to me.

“The sun will set soon.  You need to return to him.”

It bothered me that a single pronoun was enough to identify Loki.  No one else’s name had that unspoken power.  I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and sighed.

My escort cleared his throat in the doorway of healing rooms and I reluctantly rose.  To my surprise, his colleagues had been moved from their beds.  I frowned and turned to the goddess.  “Where are the two injured guards?”

“The salve works quickly.  They’re healed and resting in their quarters.”

Weight lifted from my shoulders and I nodded, my tightly pressed lips briefly curving into a warm smile for Eir.

“Thank you.”

She bowed her head, “Good night, Princess.”

My attendant and I walked in an uncomfortable silence.  When we arrived, I lingered in the doorway until the guard cleared his throat.  He motioned for me to move inward so he could shut the door.  Straightening my spine, I took a deep breath and held is as I strode into Loki’s chambers.

When I heard laughter, I froze.  What could cause him to laugh?  Had he gone mad?  Cautiously, I stepped forward around the corner and my breath left my lungs.  Loki stood behind a lovely woman, fastening the stays at the back of her dress.  She had the classic blonde hair and blue eyes of a carefully-bred Asgardian, the opposite of my golden skin and dark features. 

My face flushed with rage and humiliation and my thoughts fired so rapidly I couldn’t focus.  He had another woman in our rooms.  He had slept with someone else despite our engagement.  And he did so knowing when I would return. 

I knew I’d pushed him, that I’d acted and spoken with him in a manner that most would never dare.  A severe punishment was in my future, of that I had no doubt.  But this… This was something I would never have expected.  Jealousy flamed in my cheeks while I gaped at them.  The girl curtsied, her dress refastened.  She turned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Loki’s cheek.  He gave her a knowing smile as she curtsied.

“Thank you, dear.  I expect you here next week at the same time.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

I forced a cough to announce my presence, eager to see Loki’s reaction.  There wasn’t one.  He merely raised a brow at me and made his way to a table where a nearby wine goblet sat.  The woman, on the other hand, smirked at me as she walked past, giving me an exaggerated bow. 

Vaguely I heard the door close behind her as she left.  As I stared at Loki, I kept parting my lips to speak, but my thoughts were racing too fast for my mouth to keep up.  Setting down his cup, he licked his lip with a cruel smile.

“Do you have something to say, darling?”

I sputtered briefly, desperately searching for some kind of slur to throw at him.

“Who was she?” was all I could manage.

“Kari?  She was no one, pet.  Don’t bother yourself with such details.”

As I stormed towards him, I squeezed my fists at my side to keep from acting rashly.  He hummed as he looked down at me.  I practically shook with rage, as if my body were winding up to strike.

“Was she a whore?”

“Brynja, that’s awfully crass of you, but yes, she’s in the business of pleasure.”

“And what, exactly, was she doing here?  With you?”

His eyes flashed as he smiled down at me, “Jealousy becomes you.”

“I am not jealous,” I grit through clenched teeth.

“Perhaps it’s the anger, then.  I do appreciate your fury.  You’re quite lovely when you’re mad.”

I ignored his complement.  He would’ve had more luck charming a boot than me in that moment.  “We’re _engaged_.”

He sighed and patted my shoulder.  “I wouldn’t be the first or the last ruler to take a mistress.  I’m afraid Kings do as they like, Brynja.”

I crossed my arms and raised my chin.  “Not in this kingdom they don’t.  Not while I’m ruling at your side.”

When he laughed, I saw red.  I lifted my hand and swung forward, my palm sailing through the air towards his face.  He caught my wrist along with my other arm, pinning them to my sides.

“Now, Brynja.  That’s not very becoming of royalty.”

I panted while I glared at him.  I’d exhausted myself crying in the healing room.  All that remained inside me was wrath.

“I’m going to tame you, darling.  By the time I’m finished, you’ll be so unbelievably sated you won’t have the energy to rebel.”

I tried to emit the hate I felt in the moment.  My lip curled and I’m sure my eyes were bright with ire.  He picked up on it I’m sure, he just disregarded it.  Smirking, Loki bent his head, his mouth nearing mine.  Without second thought, I turned my face to the side.  I felt the exhale of his breath on my cheek as he chuckled.

“Evidently there are many lessons you need to relearn today.  Have you forgotten about the prospect of my taking little Gyda as queen?  Or perhaps you haven’t considered who I’ll have whipped this time for your insolence.”

“You don’t want to _maim_ _me_ so you’re going to hurt someone else?  Would you even administer the punishment yourself, or use a lackey?  What kind of ruler does that?”

Loki’s haughty smile melted to a sneer and he shook his head, “You’ve learned nothing from our lessons.  Not a single thing.”  He grabbed the material of my shirt and hauled me against him, then hefted me into his arms.  When fingers wrapped around my neck I hissed at him until I realized he was already holding my thighs with both of his hands.  My hair whipped him in the face as I twisted.  A gasp was all I could manage.  The Loki that stood behind me pressed himself against my back, groaning as he rubbed his erection against my rear.

“Wha-who?  What is this!”

“He’s a clone, darling,” my Loki crooned against my cheek.  I pushed my palms against his chest, trying to dislodge myself as the duplicate’s hands cupped my rear.  Between the four arms supporting me, I could hardly move the lower half of my body.  I kicked, but my feet met air as the pair sandwiching me laughed.  Still writhing, I reluctantly wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders to balance myself.

“Can we undress her now?” the duplicate asked over my shoulder.

Loki nodded with a cruel smile and they shifted me between them, each grasping a handful of fabric, then brutally pulling it apart.  They destroyed my trousers in the same fashion, despite my protestations.

“Quiet, little girl,” the double purred as he pressed kisses against my neck.  A weak whimper slipped from my throat as I felt both of their cocks rubbing against my rear and pelvis.

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“Teaching you, dear.  Reminding you why you obey me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m stronger than you are.  Both in spirit and brute force, and against two of us you stand no chance.  You will submit to us before the night is over.”

My voice was more panicked than I’d like to admit, “To-to both you?  At the same time?”

“Yes, darling.  You’re going to feel so full.”

The bastard kissed me on the nose as if I were a child, then slid one of his hands between my legs.  He rubbed at my pussy and immediately I felt a flood of moisture seep from my entrance.  When his fingers brushed against my rear hole, I stilled.  “Loki, no, I endured the plug but this—.”

“Will be just fine,” he finished for me.  “You’ll take both of us like the good girl you are.  There is no other option.”

Taking slick from my pussy, he smeared it over my arse hole, teasingly thrusting a finger inside me while I stared at him in disbelief.  My hips bucked as I tried to squirm away from the finger in my rear, but the clone held me still as Loki worked another finger inside me.  I could feel my face contort as he scissored his fingers, stretching me in preparation.  It felt better than I would’ve liked to admit.

“There we are, sweet girl,” whispered the duplicate against my cheek.

Loki pulled his fingers from my rear hole and I sighed in relief.  Perhaps he’d give me enough recovery time to steel my emotions so my reactions weren’t so blatantly displayed.

Once again, fingers brushed against my cunt, and at this point, I wasn’t sure whose hand it was.  I’d lost track.  Scooping slippery wetness from me, the fingers stroked over the duplicate’s cock, making it slick.  As I started to spook from anticipation I wriggled again, but immediately ceased when the blunt tip of a cock pressed against my ass.

“Be still, or this may be uncomfortable.”

No longer could I deny what was happening.  I could scream and fight and wail and, either way, I was going to get fucked.  Though the prospect of making things difficult for myself so that sex wasn’t as pleasurable appealed greatly, the salacious portion of my brain usurped the martyr in me. 

I didn’t even try to quell the groan as the clone started to push inside.  I released a shuddered breath as he seated himself, making it hard to breathe.  My Loki stared me in the eye in utter delight.  “Watching your expressions as you _enjoy_ taking me in your ass is akin to an orgasm, my dear.”

I flushed and looked away, only to have my chin wrenched back up.  “You will not break my gaze,” he instructed, forfeiting the grip of one hand to guide his cock to my dripping entrance.  “You will show me every nuance of pleasure you take from this experience.  You will not deprive me of a single look while we fuck you.”

A tiny tear of humiliation streaked down my cheek as I nodded.

Satisfied that I’d comply, he began pressing inside me.  I gasped, choking on air as my nails dug into both of their backs.  As his cock inched its way into my passage, pressing against the double’s, I felt my eyes roll back.  The clone slapped my ass, “None of that, kitten.  Let him watch you.”

My mouth hung open in the most improper manner as Loki eased into me, stuffing me beyond capacity.  I knew they were each in separate holes, but I couldn’t tell the difference.  All I felt was a sense of overflowing completion, like they would set me off if one of them so much as blinked.

“Norns,” I breathed when Loki was seated to the hilt. 

He tenderly stroked my face, “Oh, sweetheart.  We haven’t even started fucking you yet and your eyes are almost crossed in ecstasy.”

I made an honest attempt at glaring, but fell short as they lifted me.  My Loki’s hands cradled my legs beneath my knees as his duplicate’s fingers dug into the cheeks of my ass.  In perfect synchronicity, they raised me.  Their cocks dragged against my walls and I let my head fall back without breaking my Loki’s stare.  It was too heavy to hold up.

The pair let out twin moans as they lowered me.  I managed to make a guttural noise in the back of my throat, but honestly, I couldn’t think beyond that.  It felt like every single nerve in my body was firing, shooting messages of utter satisfaction to my brain one after another.

“Fuck,” I shuddered, my sight blurring as I fought to keep my eyes open.

“Language,” the duplicate murmured against my cheek in warning.  I managed a shaky nod and adjusted my grip on them.  They raised me again, this time a little faster, and dropped me with more force than before.  I panted, desperately seeking the air their cocks seemed to have displaced from my lungs. 

Their rhythm grew faster and I gave up all hope of functional eyesight.  My vision was so skewed I couldn’t see Loki’s face before me, but that was the only way I could keep my eyes open while experiencing such overwhelming pleasure.

Loki leaned forward, biting my earlobe and brushing his lips against the shell, “You’re going to come for us, Brynja.  On both of our cocks while we stuff you the way you were meant to be used.  The princess that can’t keep from exploding while she’s filled in each hole, her poor, luscious body threatening to burst.  Isn’t that right?”

I squeaked some sort of response, my own hips beginning to rock between the two.  My cries developed a rhythm as they lifted and dropped me faster, and my vision exploded into white.  The initial contraction of my orgasm seemed to last for ages, and I’m certain my eyes rolled back again as the pressure in my lower belly erupted.  I was faintly aware of screaming, but not conscious enough to be bothered by it.  Loki and his clone fucked me ruthlessly as my climax continued, forcing me to go absolutely limp after my cunt started pulsing around Loki.

“I can still feel you, sweet girl,” the double whispered against my ear, “I can still feel that divine little pussy of yours spasming over his cock as we both take you.  That’s how hard you’re coming.”

A screech shot from my lungs as they kept fucking me, prompting another smaller, yet still shattering, orgasm.  I could feel myself shaking in their arms, and admit to being vaguely aware of dissonant tortured shouts as each man erupted.  The heat that shot into me made me shiver, despite the temperature.  For several moments, I lay suspended between Loki and his double.  It took longer than ever before to finally catch my breath, and as I cooled down the men did too.

“Fuck,” I muttered deliriously.

“Language!”  Someone, I didn’t even care whose, hand collided with my ass and I jerked from the force of the strike, but didn’t utter a sound.  I was too blissed to care.  I regained mostly full consciousness, and with it, an awareness of being far too wet between my legs, and it wasn’t solely my fault.  I squirmed in discomfort and the double laughed, turning my face so he could kiss me before he vanished.  Loki walked with me to the bed, waving his hand and immediately the sticky moisture disappeared.

“If you can do it with magic, why don’t you always do it that way?” I mumbled against his shoulder.

“What?”

“Never mind.”  I didn’t have it in me to repeat myself.  I sighed as he gingerly set me on the bed.  He went as far as pulling back the covers and tucking my legs beneath them.  Had I had more energy, I would’ve been stunned at his tenderness.

“She’s an established masseuse.”

“Huh?”

Loki slid into bed and yanked me to his side.  Draping his arm over my waist, he lay his head on the pillow.  “The whore that was here,” he yawned, “she’s the best masseuse in Asgard.  In order to work, she had to loosen her dress.  I didn’t fuck her.”

If I had even a smidgen more fire left in me, I’d have pinched him for leading me so easily into a tirade.  Alas, I couldn’t even manage to keep my eyes open as sleep forcefully overtook me.  I remember feeling a faint sense of relief, and then sighing at him.  After that, I must’ve succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was a heifer.
> 
> Chris Evans Tweeted this yesterday:  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=331d6wi)  
> and there were so many LANGUAGE! responses that the line has been stuck in my head. Also because Misreall. Therefore, "Language!"


	6. Igniting the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time we said thanks with our mouth.

“I have a surprise for you.”

I fished a strawberry from my yogurt parfait and brought it to my mouth.  “A good surprise or a bad surprise?”

Loki rolled his eyes and set down his muffin.  “If it were a bad surprise, do you think I’d tell you beforehand?”

He had me there.  “I suppose not.”  I set my silverware on the table and resynched the tie of my dressing gown.  He’d given me the robe several weeks ago.  When his expression turned expectant, I sighed and studied his face.  “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“No.”

I threw my napkin on the table and stood to abandon our brunch.  “It’s too early for your games.  I’m going back inside.”

He called after me as I stomped from the terrace to his rooms.

“Ring for your servants, they’ll dress you today.”

His command was enough to make me stop and turn around.  I had grown so accustomed to trudging around his quarters nude or in my robe that the prospect of wearing an actual dress surprised me.  “What’s the occasion?”

“You’ll see.”

His smug smile earned a huff as I plodded back inside.  I called for my handmaidens and they swiftly dressed me in a moss colored gown with obnoxious decorative sleeves that reached the floor.  A servant was pulling a brush through my hair while I sat at my vanity when Loki came to find me.

“Are you ready?”

Wary, but intrigued by the prospect of this surprise, I nodded and rose.  He offered his arm and proceeded to lead me on a jaunt about the castle, guiding me through a maze of passageways until I was thoroughly turned around.

“In here.”  He opened a set of paneled doors and ushered me inside.  Candles gave the room a soft glow, and as we traveled deeper, natural light lit the quarters.  As visibility increased, I realized there was someone standing at one of the windows.  Loki cleared his throat and the form turned.  Immediately her face brightened with a smile.  Gyda let out a delighted laugh and ran to me, slinging her arms around my waist in a hug.  I held her, closing my eyes and savoring the moment in case it never repeated itself.

“Gyda,” I sighed as I stroked her back.  She gave me a final squeeze before pulling away, gasping when she realized I wasn’t alone.

“Your Grace!”  She curtsied before launching herself at him with a giant smile. 

I reached for her in confusion, horrified that she was committing such an atrocious faux pas, “Gyda, no!”

Loki caught my sister, holding her at arm’s length and staring at her in mild surprise.  Then, as I gawked like a scandalized old maid witnessing a particularly lewd act, he smiled and sat Gyda on his hip.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  When she pulled away, he looked mildly wary, unsure if her affection would stop at the kiss.  But, charming Gyda simply grinned, causing his lips to curve into their own hesitant expression of joy.  However, their matching smiles didn’t fix the vastly improper situation my sister had put herself in.

"Gyda!  Forgive her, Sire.  Gyda, get down, he’s the King, and you’re too old—.”

He looked at her for a moment, studying her radiant face.   “Nonsense,” Loki chided.

I sputtered and reached for my sister, but he turned her away from me.

He smirked and belatedly kissed her cheek, “What’s the point of my towering height if I can’t pick up my darling sister-in-law to say hello?”

Things were growing stranger by the second.  My stomach rolled and I narrowed my eyes, waiting for Loki to snap back to his petulant self.  He stared me down, stubbornly embracing his new role as… brother-in-law? with a cocky smile.  Fine.  Let him have his exploratory fun.  In the meantime, I needed to know what Gyda was doing in Asgard.

“Why is she here?  I haven’t—,” I stopped and glanced at my sister.  I almost griped that I hadn’t done anything wrong in weeks; that I’d given him no reason to pull Gyda from Vanaheim.  But, it wouldn’t do for her to hear me groveling in front of this man.  In her eyes, I was her stronger older sister and I was determined to remain so.  I cleared my throat and raised my chin.  “I mean, I have given you no reason to reconsider me as your queen, Sire.”

Loki smirked at my carefully constructed sentence.  Evidently, he realized I wanted to avoid looking powerless in front of Gyda.

“Of course not, dear.  Gyda is here as my guest.  As our guest.  Isn’t that right, sweet girl?”

Gyda nodded, “Father even let me come by myself because King Loki met me at the bridge just to make sure I got here safe,” she chirped.

I blinked and shifted my weight, unsure if I should snatch Gyda and run or pinch myself.  “But-That’s where you were early this morning?”

“Yes, I rode out to fetch her while you slept,” he nodded as he released my sister.  As enamored as she apparently was with Loki, Gyda returned to my side and laced her fingers with mine.  Fighting the urge to push her behind me to shield, I settled for squeezing her hand.  “She’s really here as a guest?”

“Yes, darling.  Why else would she be here?  To marry me?” he teased as he grinned at her.

“Ewww!” Gyda giggled, crinkling her nose and hiding her face in my skirts.  I laughed uncomfortably, considering that several months ago his marrying Gyda had been a threat.

“Exactly, Gyda.  Eww,” he mimicked her face, which earned him a smile.

As they interacted, I looked between the pair in utter disbelief.  They had... rapport?  Did Loki and I even have that?  The King’s smooth voice broke my train of thought, “Would you like to see the stables now, Gyda?  I believe there are two foals from Midgard that would love to meet you.”

"Yes!”

She abandoned me in favor of Loki once more, slipping her hand from mine to his.  “Is Brynja coming too?” she asked.

“Of course Brynja will come, won’t you, darling?”  His question wasn’t a question.  Still shaken, I plastered a smile on my face and nodded.  I fell into step with them, watching in awe as Loki listened to Gyda chatter the entire way to the stables.  She was obsessed with everything equine and was elated to be seeing the array of breeds Loki kept at the stables.  I resigned myself to enjoying the odd spectacle that was Loki entertaining my sister.  This day was growing stranger by the minute.

           

After a long day touring the palace grounds, the three of us and our accompanying einherjar returned to the castle for a wash before dinner.  I was sore from sitting sidesaddle all day, but Gyda was still flitting about speaking a hundred words a minute, delighted to be dining with Loki.  She premiered a stunning olive dress he’d had made especially for her and positively preened when he commented on it.

Over the course of the day, I had adjusted to Loki interacting with my sister.  He was completely different from the man I’d experienced.  Though a little awkward, he was warm and inviting with her whereas when it was just the two of us… or anyone else, really, he was cantankerous and calculating.  What confused me most was how _easy_ it seemed to come to him.  When together, I often wrote him off as simply immune to the feelings of others.  However, while we ate, I watched as he demonstrated a thorough understanding and execution of appropriate facial expressions and emotions with Gyda.

 

After dinner, both Loki and Gyda disappeared.  As it grew late, I became irritated that Loki presumed to determine Gyda’s nighttime routine.  When I checked, neither were in the solars or library and the stables were empty.  Flummoxed, I stopped a guard on patrol.

"Where is His Grace?”

He bowed his head in greeting, “With the Princess Gyda, I believe.  In her quarters.”

I struggled to keep a neutral face, but could feel my brows furrowing.  “Thank you,” I clipped and trotted off in the direction of Gyda’s rooms.  I heard a shriek as I entered her chambers and immediately broke into a run.  I couldn’t picture Loki harming her, but anything was possible.  Panting, I slowed as they came into view.

Loki sat next to her bed in a plush arm chair, his hands spread to project a tiny version of himself flying haphazardly out of a Nidavellir airship.  “And then Thor pushed me out of the aircraft, can you believe that?  My own brother!”

“But you were okay?”  Gyda asked.

“Yes, sweet girl.  I was okay.  Thor and Jane jumped out soon after and I showed them a secret passage into Svartálfheim.  Have you ever been there?”

She propped her chin on her hand and shook her head.  “Will you take me?”I’d seen enough.  I knew Loki had heard me arrive, and he surely heard me gasping for breath a hundred feet away.  He was just ignoring me. 

“You will do no such thing,” I interrupted. 

Loki glanced up at me with a sly smile.  “Why, Brynja, are you truly considering going against the will of a king?”

“I am,” I snapped.

Gyda’s lip stuck out in a pout that I ignored and he fell victim to.  He stroked her cheek and leaned towards her, “Of course I’ll take you, little dove.  It’ll be our secret,” he whispered loudly. 

With a sleepy smile, Gyda brought her fingers to her lips and mimed locking them, then tossed an imaginary key over her shoulder.  I was ready to drag Loki back to his rooms by his hair, but settled myself with a harsh exhale.

“It’s time for Gyda to sleep now,” I said.

Loki bent forward and kissed her cheek, then pointed to his own.  With a giggle, she mimicked the act.

“Goodnight, little Gyda.”

"Goodnight, Loki.”

Vacillating between stunned and incredulous at the familiarity between them, I elbowed Loki out of the way as I crept to my sister’s side.  Stroking her hair, I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We’ll see you in the morning.  Sweet dreams,” I murmured.

Gyda made a sleepy noise that I assumed meant we were dismissed.  Glaring at Loki, I snatched his hand and dragged him from the rooms.  Maintaining silence in the hallway was difficult, but I had no interest in giving the castle staff something to gossip about, despite having a lot to say to my captor.  It would just have to wait until we were behind closed doors again.

We were almost at his chambers when Loki spoke, “Goodnight, my dear.”

A hiss of wind sounded and I whirled in confusion, only to find myself alone.

"Loki?”

After my initial disbelief, I scrubbed my face with my hand and sighed.  I didn’t have the stamina to play his games tonight.  Abandoning him and his antics, I strode through the doors to his quarters to ready myself for bed.  My servants came and went, working efficiently to rid me of my clothing.  With a resigned sigh, I shrugged back into my dressing gown and dismissed them.

I jumped when a door I’d never paid attention to swung open, revealing a dirty Loki wiping his hands with a towel.  Spinning, I glared, irritated at him for disappearing earlier.

"What were you doing in there?” I demanded.

“Tampering with the locks on the blasted Eye of Atammato.  I’ve picked it every way I know how to no avail.  I have a feeling it’s charmed specifically to keep me out,” he grumbled.

I cocked my head.  I’d seen him only minutes ago and he was clean.  “You look like you’ve been in there for ages.”

“Mhm,” he nodded and rang for a flock of servants.

I bit my tongue as they filed in, not wanting to continue our discussion in front of them.   Loki sent them to fill the bath.  Once they set to task, he returned to the mystery room without a second glance.  I followed him, pushing the door open as he tried to close it on me.  He raised a brow and flashed a warning glare as he looked back, then continued into the room.

The contents of the space were overwhelming.  Dusty leather-bound tomes filled the shelves; phials, open books and beakers littered the tabletops.  The walls were stacked with jars of… everything. Herbs, potions, powders and… parts, whether animal or Aesir, I was unsure.  Possibly both, each labeled in Loki’s elegant script.  An ornate, seemingly wooden box sat propped on a table in the middle of the room, glowing a faint orange shade.  The intricate lock that sealed it shut caught my eye and drew me in until Loki interrupted my train of thought.

“This my room.  My work room.  It’s one of the most volatile places in Asgard.  You should not be in here.”  He ran his fingers over a row of glass bottles.  “Merely inhaling some of these substances could kill you.  Or worse.  Have you ever seen a man suffocate on his own blood?”

Wincing, I shook my head.

“No?  It’s not pleasant.”

I felt my brows furrow in distaste and distractedly gazed at the disarray of the room.

“Is it always like this in here?” I motioned at the menagerie of ingredients and ancient books strewn across and the table.

He shrugged and gathered a few loose papers.  “When I’m in here all day, yes, it’s often untidy.”

I tilted my head in confusion.  “All day?”

“Yes, all day.  Are you deaf?”

“What are you talking about, you were with Gyda and I for hours.”

A smug smile curled on his lips.  “Ah, yes.  How is the little sprite?  She’s quite darling, you know, but Norns does she have a mouth on her.  No, I haven’t seen her since I sent my duplicate to retrieve her from the bridge this morning.”

My cheeks flushed in embarrassed realization.  “A duplicate?  Like… the one—?”

“That I fucked you with?  Yes, darling.”

While I drowned in humiliation remembering that night, he fiddled with a beaker full of a tar-like substance, emptying the thick matter into a slender tube.  I supposed I really should’ve known better.  Of course he wouldn’t sacrifice his valuable time to meet my sister.

As I watched him work, I shook my head.  He was completely immersed in his task.  My reaction didn’t interest him in the least.  I angrily swallowed down the lump of emotion that formed in my throat.  I hated to admit it, but I’d genuinely enjoyed spending time with him today.  He’d been so _decent_ to both of us, humoring her chatty manner and making sure she enjoyed herself.  It had been odd, but the spectacle had given me hope.  To learn of his trickery disappointed me more than it should have.

“You were in here.  All day,” I confirmed, running my fingers through my hair in exasperation.

He didn’t bother looking up.  “Isn’t that what I’ve just said?”

“You used a clone to entertain Gyda.  None of it was real.”

“Oh, it was real.  Just not me.”

I sighed, irritated with semantics.  “Why didn’t you just do it yourself?  Why make a twin?”

He ceased tampering with his potion to look at me pointedly.  “Surely, you’re joking.  Do you have any idea the amount of energy it takes to be _kind_?  And children are absolutely exhausting.  They want to talk and show you things and on and on.  Little beasts.”

I suppressed the urge to swipe my arm across the table to knock his entire lab to the floor.  Instead, I bit my cheek and stalked to the door.  Children meant well.  Usually.  Gyda had given Loki no reason to dislike her.  Fuming, I glared at him one last time before storming out.  He was still bottling up his creations.  He hadn’t even heard me leave.

I heard him exit and lock the door shortly after as I hung up my robe and crawled under the sheets, and then the sloshing of water indicated he’d started his bath.  Good.  I needed time to think. 

I lay on my side, my hand resting beneath my cheek as I sighed.  Yes, Loki had deceived me by using double.  I’ve lived with him long enough that I should’ve known something was off.  But, the longer I sat on it, the more I concluded that the twin wasn’t as out of character as he’d claimed.  He was still intrinsically Loki.  Distrusting, mischievous, proud; but he was born of the same person.  The clone had been those things as well… Just a little softer.

When Loki revealed the use of his clone, I had truly been hurt.  It had been silly of me to let my guard down, but watching him interact with Gyda had lowered my defenses.  It had given me hope that I had a future with him other than as his conquest and broodmare.

I didn’t realize how much time I’d spent pondering until Loki returned to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  My face remained blank as I surveyed him, but he interpreted my expression differently.

"Pouting, are we?”

I squinted and looked away.  I didn’t so.  Mostly just reflecting.

Not waiting for a response, he dropped his towel to the floor and climbed into bed.  As I watched his cocky smile, it was hard to remind myself that Loki was deserving of any affection I had to offer.  He was spoiled and entitled, but I wanted to express gratitude for how his duplicate had treated me.  It wasn’t that I felt obligated—I _wanted_ to communicate my thanks to him, and with Loki, that was done best without words.  Verbal appreciation was lost on him.

He made to crawl on top of me and I stopped him with a hand on his chest.  “No.”

His eyes darkened with desire, “You want to play this game tonight, darling?  You know I love taking you against your will.”  I pushed at him as his mouth neared my ear, “I’ll never tire of making you come while you fight me.”

“No, get off.”  My voice was strong; authoritative and that caught his attention.  He raised a brow as his hands circled my wrists to pin on either side of my face.  I shook my head as he began to shift his body onto mine, “No, I’m not resisting.  Just wait for a minute.”

He backed off.  “I don’t know why I humor you.  I’ve grown too lenient”

Loki lay on his side and I pulled my legs beneath me, then pressed my hand against his hip, “On your back.”  His eyes widened at my absurd request and I grit my teeth.  It wasn’t easy to remain patient with him.  “Please, roll onto your back?”

Eyeing me suspicously, he acquiesced.  My stomach fluttered as I crawled between his legs, nervously glancing at his face before taking his soft cock in my hand.  He hissed, his eyes closing halfway as he propped his arms behind his head.  Our eyes locked and I briefly lost my nerve.

“Go on.  Show me what you’ve learned,” he smirked.

I disregarded him completely and stared at his length, then leaned forward and pressed my lips against the tip.  I heard him inhale sharply when my tongue darted out to taste him, which strengthened my shaky resolve.  My hand tightened around him and I stroked, watching in fascination as he grew harder.  I’d pleasured him orally before, but only as he grunted orders at me.  I’d never had free reign.

As moisture began to seep from the tip, I lapped at it.  His legs flexed on either side of me and I hid a smile as I licked along his cock.  I’d never felt more powerful.  Loki always had the upper hand; he knew how to touch me, to drive me crazy and to make me come.  I’d learned some things through experience, but I wasn’t proficient at pleasuring him myself.  At least I didn’t think I was.  My opinion was changing as I slipped my lips over his length.  He groaned and a shiver ran through me, which I know he picked up on because his eyes flashed as I glanced up at him.

“My personal slut,” he crooned.  “My little whore queen that can’t help but submit to her king.  Do you like serving me, Brynja?”

I glared up at him.  This was about me communicating my thanks, not him belittling me.  My mouth was full of his cock so I didn’t verbally respond, but he laughed when he saw my expression.  What I couldn’t fit between my lips I wrapped my fingers around and pumped in time as I took him in my mouth.  He started to speak again and I sucked especially hard on the tip and I was pleased when he grunted instead of spewing words at me.

The next part was far more nerve racking that I’d like to admit.  Once he was sufficiently hard, I got to my knees and crawled over his lap, fumbling for his cock as I centered myself over him.  He offered me absolutely no aid in my task, he merely watched me with a grin as I groped beneath me.  It didn’t help that he was slick with my saliva, but I managed to line him up with my entrance and shakily lowered myself.  His jaw went slack, erasing his glee as I sank over him.  I couldn’t hold back a moan.  I’d never been in this position before, and his thick, long cock filled me differently than when I was on my back or all fours.

I tentatively rocked my hips, but the movement was unsteady, so I leaned forward and braced my palms against his chest.  That gave me much more stability and I undulated my hips a few more times.  With each swing of my hips his cock dragged sensuously against my swollen walls, making my brain short circuit.  Breathing grew difficult as I developed a rhythm, but I pushed through it and ignored the pleased smile that curled across Loki’s lips.  He remained relatively stoic as I rode him.  He emitted several grunts as I thrust, but mainly he watched me.

Determined to garner more reaction than that, I shifted my hands to his shoulders.  He cocked a brow at me and I couldn’t meet his gaze, but I did manage to pump my hips with more power.  His smile went lax and his eyes glazed over, and I finally felt triumphant.  Pumping my hips quickly grew to be second nature, aided by the hand he squeezed my hip with.  He guided me as I grew winded, encouraging me to continue.  After a moment of rest, I resumed, my fingers digging into his shoulder as I let my head drop forward in bliss.

“Look at me,” he rasped.

I ignored the blush that spread across my cheeks as I obeyed.  I had no interest in examining it any further.  What I wanted was an orgasm, and I was close.  My breasts swung in time as I started snapping my hips and I felt my mouth part in ecstasy.

“Norns,” I gasped as the spring inside me wound unbearably tight.  My hips stuttered and I lost rhythm, pumping mindlessly as my walls pulsed around his cock.  Riding out my orgasm on my own terms left me panting for air harder than normal.  It seemed to go on longer, and though the muscles of my stomach smarted, I couldn’t stop.

Dazed, I peered down at him.  Though I had clearly done all the work, he looked quite pleased with himself.  I started drooping forward and he stopped me with a hand on my hip and the other grasping the cheek of my rear.

“You’re not finished yet.  You wanted to fuck me, so fuck me,” he ordered.

I pursed my lips as I tried to achieve organized thought.  I mostly failed, but not so much that I couldn’t restart my thrusting.  This time he groaned and I smirked, working my hips over him as he began to throb inside me.  With a growl, he took a tightened his grip and relentlessly rocked me, causing me to cry out as his cock rubbed against the spot that made me see stars. 

He took over most of the manual labor, though I weakly pumped my hips as he guided me.  I arched my back, moving my hands from his shoulders to his thighs as my hips rocketed forward, my clit grinding against his pelvic bone with each thrust.  This time I let out a scream, the orgasm catching me off guard with its intensity.  I saw white as my entire body locked, save for my hips which pumped mindlessly.  My toes curled as I came, and though I vaguely registered him crying out, I mostly focused on the pleasure shooting through my body.  Again, it felt like I my orgasm extended longer than normal, and when it finally ceased, I fell forward.

As I gained awareness, a layer of embarrassment settled over me.  I’d certainly acted wanton with him before, but never had I specifically taken pleasure from him like that.  He’d never allowed me an iota of control.  I hid my face against his neck as I caught my breath.  To my surprise, his arms wrapped around my body as I felt him soften inside me.

“That was very good, my dear.  But, if you think you can use sex to manipulate me, you’re sorely outnumbered.  If only you knew how easily controlled you are by orgasms,” he sighed as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

With a growl, I bit his shoulder.  Not hard, but enough so that it was unmistakably a bite.  He chuckled and rolled us over, settling his weight over me.  To my surprise, he kissed me.  It was far less aggressive than normal; almost chaste.  Evidently my orgasms provided me with shoddy judgement and I cupped the back of his neck, pressing my lips firmly against his.  I felt him smile against my mouth, and though it was likely a demeaning expression, I disregarded it.  He let me control the kiss for a few moments before pulling away.

“Sleep now.  You only have two days until I send Gyda home.  You’ll want to be rested.”

He pulled out of me and I sighed at the loss, but nodded as he lay back against the pillows.  I still blame my orgasm-addled brain for allowing me to burrow against his side.  Had I been able to pay proper attention, the act would’ve horrified me.  But I was sleepy and sated and he felt good.  With a sigh, I closed my eyes to sleep.


	7. Changes Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with a belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy, happiest birthday to our beloved [Caffiend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend). You all know how wonderful she is, so there's no need for me to pour my heart out because you get it. She's a treasure. Anyway, this is my humble birthday offering. It's some of the longest smuttish stuff I've written, and I'm actually pretty happy with the chapter, which is rare. I hope you guys like it too.

When it was time for Gyda to return home, Loki permitted me to ride with him and Gyda to the Rainbow Bridge, but left me with Heimdall.  Despite the infinite leverage he had, he didn’t trust me to enter Vanaheim and return to Asgard at his side.  I won’t lie; of course I was tempted to escape home.  How could I not be?  Every instinct in me screamed to race back to Heimdall and beg him to let me through.  But I didn’t.  I had responsibilities and, to be honest, I was a little afraid. 

My obedience paid off.  Before he left with Gyda, Loki motioned me forward.  

"As a reward, I had a wardrobe made for you.  Gowns, but also riding trousers and a few things… meant to please me.  Surprise me with a new dress when I come home.”

He didn’t have to repeat himself.  Luxurious dresses weren’t foreign to me, but it had been so long since anything but my robe had touched my skin that I was elated. 

He delivered Gyda to my parents himself.  As I watched them go, my eyes stung and I blinked back tears as I turned my horse in the direction of the palace. 

His trip to Vanaheim took longer than necessary, and after a few hours I began to worry.  To distract myself, I grabbed a pen and paper.  I sat at his desk, writing a letter to my family when he blew through the doors to his chambers.  Breathing heavily, he glared at me.  I stared back, too shocked to move.  Something or someone had him livid.  He peeled off the armor he’d worn while returning Gyda and motioned at the bed without looking at me.

“Bend over the side of the bed.”

“Loki, I’m busy—.”

"Get up and bend over the side of the bed.” 

I stiffened at the crispness of his words, which negated his soft tone.  Inspecting him from out of the corner of my eye, I set down my pen, rose and strode to the bed.  I glanced at him when he remained stationary, only to hear the clink of metal.  I did a double-take and realized he was unbuckling his belt.  My breath left my chest as I comprehended his intent.  Aside from rough sex, he really hadn’t hurt me since the flogging.  The belt looked significantly more sinister than the flogger he’d used.

“Wait, Loki, I haven’t done anything!  Whatever you think has happened, I’ll fix it, you don’t have to do use your belt on me,” I pleaded, rising from the mattress.

He sighed and marched forward, bending the leather strip in half as he neared me.  I started when he took the back of my neck between his thumb and forefinger.  His breath tickled my ear as he spoke, “I told you to bend over, Brynja.  Are you bent over?”

“No,” I whispered.  “I’m sorry—.”

“I know you’re sorry.” He squeezed his fingers and I winced as he guided me back down to the bed.  I tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes as I positioned the side of my face on the duvet.  I didn't want to disobey him by lifting my head again.

Holding my cheek against the mattress, he kicked my legs apart and centered his body between them.  I felt his warmth seep through my gown as he leaned forward, laying his chest against my back.  He didn’t rest his entire weight on me; I could breathe, though only in short pants.

Loki slid his hands down my thighs and calves to my ankles and found the hem of my dress.  He dragged my skirt up over my rear, groaning in appreciation at my lack of undergarments.

“Sometimes I forget what slut you are by nature, Brynja.”

I bit my cheek until it bled to stay silent.  The absence of my underclothing was my business.  If no one saw, who cared?

His belt clinked as he tossed it onto the bed.  I stared at it uneasily, it’s possible uses flashing through my mind. 

A shiver shot through me as his cool fingers kneaded the flesh of my rear.  He massaged each cheek as if savoring the temporarily smooth surface of my skin and groaned when he pressed the beginnings of an erection against where my thighs met the curve of my ass.

“Why are you doing this?” I murmured against the duvet.

He didn’t speak, but his fingers idly wandered across the cheeks of my bottom.  Another beat of silence passed before he hummed to himself.  “Hurting you… gives me pleasure, Brynja.”

A whimper escaped me so quickly I didn’t have time to process whether I approved the noise.  Loki grunted and squeezed a handful of my rear, then soothed the ache with the palm of his cool hand.

"Do you like when I hurt you, Brynja?”

I answered without hesitation.  “No.”

"I don’t believe you.”

The fabric of my dress rustled while Loki bunched the material in his hand.  His free hand delved between my legs and I snapped my eyes shut in humiliation when they nimbly tucked between my slit.  My cheeks flushed at the slick on my thighs, resulting from the mere possibility of him whipping me, which he was now surely aware of.

"Lying to me only prolongs your ordeal,” he said as he rubbed my folds.

I pursed my lips.  I didn’t like that I liked it.  I didn’t _want_ to like it.  Longing for him to hurt me wasn’t something I could control.  Though I feared the pain, the prospect of Loki lashing my behind had created a generous pool of moisture at my entrance.  Embarrassment turned my cheeks pink and I hid my face against the covers, but I couldn’t help unconsciously spreading my thighs and pressing my pelvis against the mattress, seeking stimulation for my clit.

"Norns, you’re a whore, Brynja,” he murmured against my shoulder.  He bit me and I hissed, but otherwise kept quiet.  “Now,” he cleared his throat.  “Would you prefer that I restrain you?  If I must tie you down, I’ll blindfold you as well.  I know you’re not fond of that.”

The urge to growl like an animal came over me, but I suppressed it.  So, that was the tradeoff: I could take my strapping willingly, or by force, but lose my sight.  Voluntarily holding still for him wasn’t going to be an easy feat, but I preferred that over darkness.  “Please don’t blindfold me,” I murmured.

“Then you better be still, darling.”

Metal clinked as he lifted the belt from the bed and I craned my neck to watch him.

Bending the belt in half, he raised a brow.  “Are you ready?”

I didn’t trust my voice not to tremor, so I nodded.  I knew it would hurt, but I craved the euphoria that I achieved last time.  That blissful, blurred feeling of pleasure that trickled over my body after he’d used me.

“Then face forward.  There’s nothing for you to see back here.”

I emitted a soft whine, but did as I was told.  My breath stuttered when he dragged the belt over my hip and lower back.  The teasing, playful act caught me off guard.  The leather felt heavy compared to its true weight, and I shivered at the mere contact.

“You like this,” he stated.

I chewed my lip.  If I lied, I was certain he’d strike me.  But didn’t I want that?  I supposed it was happening either way, and I preferred a gentler stroke if possible.  “Yes, Sire.”

He grunted and replaced the belt with his hand, sliding it over my hip and stroking my skin.  “Good girl, Brynja.”  I enjoyed the feeling of his hand as my body went lax. 

His clothing rustled and he unleashed the leather, thrashing my rear in a smooth strike.  I tensed and cried out, tears forming in my eyes when the strap collided with my skin.  This was significantly different than the flogging, the purpose of which was correction.  As far as I knew, today I’d done nothing that required correction. Now, Loki simply sought release.

The hot sting made me shiver, or shudder, I wasn’t sure which.  Based on the goosebumps that rose on my skin, I think it was the first one.  I felt the wind from the swinging belt a fraction of a second before another burst of molten pain bloomed on my arse.  Despite the scream that pealed from my lips, I felt my center throb unbearably.  He continued, and with each strike my mind grew fuzzier.

Absently I remembered he was hard.  I had felt the heat of his cock against my skin only moments prior.  Again, the concept that he was hurting me for his pleasure overwhelmed me.  And the fact that I longed for it.  There was something so intrinsically _wrong_ about that, something so forbidden that it made my core throb even harder.

He coaxed a yelp from me on the fifth lash.  Though tears were streaming down my face, I released a satisfied sigh.

“You’re pleasing your King very much, Brynja.”

A moan slipped from me.  Every time he said my name, my heart pounded a little harder.  Coupled with praise and I was giddy.  I mumbled nonsense, just loud enough for him to hear.  He chuckled and I heard the belt swing through the air before I felt the white-hot crack of leather.  He repeated the act four more times, and with each thrash I melted deeper against the bed.  I could no longer hold myself up.  Communication between my brain and muscles had been overtaken by a haze of pleasure and pain.

]When he stopped, I was torn between relief and sadness.  I heard the clink of metal against stone and knew he’d dropped the belt to the floor.  He was finished with me.  I floated, struggling to command my body to crawl up onto the bed before I collapsed into a puddle.  Chilly hands slid beneath my hips and repositioned me so the bed better supported my weight, and I dreamily rested my head against my forearm.  He peeled the dress from my body, making me wince as the fabric brushed against my red rear. 

He was silent for a moment.  My eyes cracked open when something applied light pressure my spine to my neck and shoulders.  When he nipped, I realized he was tracing the contours of my back with his lips.  I hummed and his lips spread into a smile against my neck as he moved my hair to the side.  Loki pressed kisses along the column of my throat and I blindly reached for him.

He tutted me and rolled me onto my back.  My whipped skin throbbed, but I also had an exquisite awareness of the silk duvet beneath me.  Never had anything felt so luxurious, and I’d had many silk bedspreads in my day.

Again, I extended my fingers towards my King.  I wasn’t sure what I desired, or what I’d do with him once I’d managed to snag him, but I knew I wanted him.

"Patience.”

He positioned himself between my legs and cupped each of my calves, dragging them apart until I felt cool air hit my pussy.  That sensation was all my body required to recall the intense pulsing between my legs.  A dark need interrupted my rapture.  The only sound I managed to emit was a pitiful whimper, but Loki anticipated my need.  His hand grazed the inside of my thigh and I impatiently spread my legs further.  He laughed and shushed me while drawing his fingers through the slick between my legs.  They brushed against my clit and I moaned without shame, my hands scrabbling for something to grip as he toured my wet folds.

“Loki,” I whined, unsure of what I was requesting.

“Shhh, sweetheart, I know.”

In any other situation those words would’ve made me suspicious, if not irritated.  Now, all they did was soothe the anxiety of my needs going unmet.  Loki’s three middle fingers rubbed lazy circles against my cunt and my head tossed back and forth.  When I spoke, my tone was breathy and desperate.  “Please.”

He smirked and crawled over me, resting a good part of his body weight on mine.  “Soon, Brynja.  I’ll give you what you need.  My sweet little whore,” he crooned against my cheek.  Loki nuzzled his nose against mine, then sealed our lips together.  He kissed the breath from my lungs, but I found I couldn’t be bothered.  On its own, my body fought for air, but all I could think about was returning his kiss.  This was one of very few times he’d showed me _tender_ affection during my entire time with him.  I wasn’t missing a second of it.  My cunt pulsed as he assaulted my lips and I thrust my hips with a groan.

Loki casually slipped two fingers inside me and I squealed against his mouth.  His free hand stroked my hair, as if trying to calm my frenzied mind.  All it took was a handful of thrusts and a crook of his fingers and I was screaming for him.  Between the kisses, my throbbing rear, the high from the beating and his fingers, I completely lost myself.

He kept his mouth sealed over mine as a guttural moan tore from my throat.  Sizzling heat wracked my body, causing me to seize as fire exploded in my belly.  I lost awareness of the noises I was making.  Based on the way he battered my pussy with his fingers, they only seemed to encourage him, which urged me on. 

With a choked cry I slumped back, my chest heaving as I fought to take in air.  Loki’s breath tickled against my ear and I vaguely realized he was soothing me.

“That’s better, isn’t it?  The tension is gone from that lovely little body of yours.”

With a moan I nodded, sucking in air.  He propped himself up on his hands, his palms planted on the bed on either side of my face.  He studied my expression, his eyes flashing and lips twitching into a wicked smile.  “Now, I’m going to fuck you, Brynja.”

Still too blissed to process, I simply whined and blinked up at him.  He chuckled and stroked my hair from my face.  “I very much want to fuck you from behind, I would love to see my handiwork.  And the view is always spectacular.  But I don’t think you could hold yourself up, could you?  That look in your eyes... I wish you could see yourself.  I want you to look me in the eye when I take you.  They’re glassy, like you’re utterly sated, yet there’s still a hint of hunger.  Do you want more, Brynja?”

In the back of my mind his kindness made me uneasy, but most of my brain was mush so I buried the thought with ease.  I nodded shakily and he grinned, “I’m going to corrupt you, darling.  I hope you know that.  The process has already begun.”  He kissed the corner of my mouth and pushed up from the bed, shucking off his trousers and shirt.  In my delirious state, I had no filter and a moan slipped past my lips as I watched his muscles flex.  Muscles he overpowered me with, punished me with.  Muscles I clung to when he fucked me.

“It’s okay to look, darling,” he said as he scooped his hands under my knees.  My body had the decency to blush, but I couldn’t look away.  Especially as he held me open.  I arched when he dragged the tip of his cock along my slit, rubbing it against my hard clit until I squirmed.  “Shhh,” he crooned.

Impatient, I pushed up onto my elbows, staring down at us.  Loki grunted as he pressed into me, and I whimpered as his cock sank in.  He thrust twice before I plummeted back, my eyes rolling.  He wasted no time.  His thrusts were punishing, the slap of skin on skin echoing throughout his chambers.  Each time he rammed into me I cried out, the force of his thrusts causing his pelvis to grind against my throbbing clit.  He leaned over and massaged his mouth against mine, sucking and nipping at my lower lip until I whimpered.  He pulled away and peered down at me, each pump of his hips jarring my body.

“This is where you belong, Brynja.  Beneath me, writhing in pleasure.  Helpless.”

I emitted a choked whine and clutched the back of his neck, yanking his lips against mine again.  He groaned and pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gladly accepted it with my own.  Wrapping a leg around his hip, I bit him.  “Harder,” I gasped.  The smile he gave me was sinful as he put everything he had into plunging his cock into my cunt.  Three pumps of his hips and I was keening again, wailing against his neck as my body jerked.  Clinging to him, I lost my vision as white exploded from behind my eyes.  Raw pleasure pulsed through my entire body and my velvety walls contracted around his cock.  I couldn’t breathe.  My hips stuttered, instinctually thrusting up as he continued to pound me into the bed.

With a roar, he grabbed my throat and forced me to look at him with half-lidded eyes.  His pace surpassed brutal and as his pelvis ground against mine, my mouth opened in a silent scream.  Once more my cunt clenched around his pistoning cock, which instantly set him off.  Loki growled as he pummeled me, fucking me into the bed as I cried beneath him.  I sighed as I felt him bathe my insides with his seed. 

His thrusts slowed until he was lazily pumping in and out of me, half hard.  My pussy was so damn sensitive I pressed a hand against his chest.  With a doting smirk, he pulled out.  I thought he was finished with me until he caught my ankle and flipped me onto my belly.  He murmured something, but I was too out of it to comprehend, so I lay my cheek against a pillow.  Sleep had already started to take me when I felt his hands on me once again.  I wasn’t expecting was the cooling sensation that quickly settled over my flaming rear.  I could feel Loki running his hands up and down the tops of my thighs and ass cheeks.  He must’ve done healing magic.  The orgasm-dulled throbbing lessened to a level that allowed me to shift my weight without whimpering.  When Loki ran his fingers along my skin once more, the bite of pain had mostly subsided.  I was still incredibly tender, but I no longer felt raw.  He sat beside me, running his hands over my ass, thighs and flank.  The sensation lulled me even further into unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open as my body shook.  I cracked a lid to see Loki laying parallel to me.  “Don’t sleep, not yet.” 

I gave a sleepy nod and studied his face.  His eyes darted away from mine and I frowned.  It took me a moment to connect my brain to my mouth.  “What’s wrong?”

The sound of my voice coaxed him out of his thoughts.  He gazed down at me, playing with a section of my dark hair before clearing his throat.

“You let me take what I needed tonight.”

“You take what you need whether or not I let you,” I pointed out.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile.  “I suppose I do.  But tonight, I needed more than I’ve ever asked of you before, and you gave it to me.”

“You needed it?”

He hesitated, looking away.  “As you may have noticed, I possess some darker tendencies.  I’ve tried to expel them, to no avail.”  Swallowing, he glanced back in my direction.  “Yes, I needed to hurt you.”

Likely due to my multitude of orgasms, I merely nodded.  The extremity of his declaration may bother me tomorrow, but presently my mind was too placid to be disrupted.  Staring up at him, I wriggled closer until I could rest my head on his thigh.  “Okay,” I sighed.

He held his hands up in surprise, as if too flummoxed to touch me.  “I-‘Okay?’  That’s all you have to say?”

I shrugged one of my shoulders.  “You hurt me, then you made it better.  It felt good.  I’m still breathing.  So, okay.”

“You are a strange girl, Brynja.”

“You’re a strange captor, Loki.”

He grumbled something before sinking his fingers into my hair and stroking.  I shivered with a smile, humming in satiation and nuzzling against his leg.  “Sleeping now,” I mumbled into his skin.  He uttered a noise I assumed meant he comprehended, and continued playing with my hair until I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. Off Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time during the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution, dear ones. Heed the warnings. This isn't the fun kind of consensual non-consent.

“When are we going to talk about last night?”

Loki glanced up from his dinner and stared at me with a haughtily arched brow.  “What is there to discuss?”

I huffed.  He appeared to be in a less than amicable mood.  “What set you off?  I know you needed to… do what you did, but why were you so unhappy when you came in?”

Loki set his fork on his plate and used his napkin to dab at his mouth.  “Stress.”

I drummed my fingers against the table and rolled my eyes.  “Brought on by?”

He examined me from across the table, his eyes gleaming with… something.  Not mischief, not mirth.  Something darker, more contemplative and self-reflective.  “Returning Gyda caused an emotional scene.”

My fork clattered against my plate.  “Is she alright?  Did something happen on the Bifrost?  Was she hurt?”

“Calm yourself,” Loki grunted.  He stretched his arms above his head, groaning as a few joints popped.  “She was fine, they were all fine.  She just… expressed distress that you were not with us.”

I squinted, shaking my head, “What do you m—.”

“She cried.  Because you were not traveling back to Vanaheim with her.  It was uncomfortable.  I prefer that she not do that next time.” 

I tossed my fork on the table and stood so fast I almost knocked my chair over.  “It was uncomfortable for _you_?  Are you joking?  I can’t believe you!”

Loki meticulously folded his napkin and placed it on his empty plate.  “No, I am not joking.”

He didn’t grasp that the question was rhetorical.  I forced my heartbeat to slow and closed my eyes to process.  With a sigh, I reminded myself that emotions of vulnerability were foreign to him.  It made sense that Gyda crying was upsetting.  He wouldn’t have known what to do.  I winced, picturing my sister in pain with a clueless escort.

“Was there someone to comfort her?  When you reached Vanaheim?”

Loki gazed at the ceiling and exhaled.  “Your parents consoled her, but they, too, grew sentimental.”  His eyes met mine as I battled to stay patient with him, his gaze flicking over my face.

“They miss you, I think,” he declared as he took a sip of wine.

Norns.  How could someone so intelligent manage to be so dense?  The image of Loki staring in confusion at my weeping family made my stomach twist.  I hated to think I contributed to their misery.  Seeing Gyda in Asgard had been such a gift, but I missed my other sisters and parents dearly.  “Do… Do you think I could see them sometime soon?  All of them?”

Loki waved a hand, signaling to a servant that we were finished eating.  “They’ll arrive in two weeks, once wedding preparations are finalized.”

I felt my eyes widen, “I-We’re getting married in two weeks?”  I’d been with Loki for several months, but had assumed we’d marry after his initial announcement after he had first taken me.  When that didn’t happen, I forgot about it.  I haven’t been fussed over at dress fittings or approached with color palettes or cake samples.   Instead, I’ve been cooped up with only Loki for company.  The wedding had slipped my mind.

He nodded with a yawn.  “Yes.  In the morning, you’ll begin to familiarize yourself with the castle grounds.  With an escort, of course.  I can’t have your family arriving only to find you’ve spent the entirety of your time locked in my chambers while I’ve ruined you in every sense of the word,” he leered.

I ignored his last comment, distracted by the concept of exploring the castle.  I shifted my weight, steeling my excitement.  “You’ll really let me out?  Can I go now?”

Loki nodded dismissively.  “Be certain to acquaint yourself with the Great Hall and the Throne Room, that’s where the festivities and ceremony will take place.  You’ll need to appear comfortable in each.  It wouldn’t do to have nobles whispering about their queen having been held captive her first few months in Asgard.”

“Their queen was held captive her first few months in Asgard,” I muttered out the side of my mouth.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “Yes, yes, whatever,” he waved his hand.  “Be gone.”

Thrilled to be set free, I vaulted to the entrance of his rooms.  Flanked by three einherjar, I slipped out and began my explorations.

 

Two weeks passed at an alarming rate.  At Loki’s request and my personal desire, I spent most of the time exploring the palace.  It was enormous, enough so that it made our castle in Vanaheim seem humble.  It’s a wonder I didn’t get lost the time I escaped to the gardens. 

As soon as I discovered it, I started making a dent in the library.  I thought the library at home was packed with books, which it was, but Loki’s redefined the word.  Reading passed the time even faster, and reading so many may have been a mistake.  Time had flown.  Tonight, my family was arriving and after two days of feasting, I’d be a married woman.

For the first evening of celebration, Loki dressed me in a revealing emerald gown, the low neckline and stunning shade reminding the realms that I belonged to him.  I winced and plucked at the dress’s scratchy embellishment as it squeezed my waist.  The gown draped over my shoulders and the elegant train made me look the part of queen-to-be, but apparently, queens didn’t value comfort.  It itched and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from complaining as my handmaidens finished dressing me.  They piled my curls on top of my head, styled in an elaborate updo.  Once I was primped to perfection, Loki fetched me.

We entered the Throne Room together, to the excitement of all those who mattered in Asgard.  Visitors from the remaining eight realms were scheduled to arrive tomorrow, except for my family.  They were coming tonight.

Loki’s lips curved into a haughty smile as we made our way to his throne.  Guests whispered and nodded at us as we passed, though no one made direct eye contact with the King.  To do so would have been a mistake.  Loki took his place at the throne, and I sat to his left on a smaller dais.  Once we were married, I’d have my own regal rendition set to his right. 

Immediately we were approached by those wishing us well, and after only five minutes of introductions, I’d forgotten everyone’s names.  Guests continued to mill about, glancing up as other noble men and women entered the Throne Room.  After far too many introductions, I looked up and went stiff as I recognized the faces of my mother and father at the door.  They were anxious with their eyes trained on me while they slowly made their way through the doors.

I glanced at Loki for permission to rise, and he humored me with a nod of his head.  I stood and descended the stairs leading up to the throne.  Biting my cheek, I repeated “queens don’t squeal when they see their families” in my head.  I could not, however, keep my expression neutral.  I felt the enormity of my smile spread across my face, and I’m sure I looked silly.  But I didn’t care.  My parents strode to me and we embraced.  I could hear my mother sniffling against my ear and my father’s eyes shone as he smiled at me.  Though glad to see me, I imagine the circumstances still terrified them.  “I’m alright, I promise.  I’m alright,” I murmured as they squeezed me.

Neither looked like they believed me, but I didn’t know what else to say.  I’m not sure I was happy in Loki’s possession, but I wasn’t being tortured… I don’t think?  And Loki was decent to me.  Kind of.  I was sort of content, aside from missing them and my home realm.

The sound of running feet drew my attention once again to the doors as my sisters flooded in, led by the youngest.  All four enveloped me simultaneously, knocking my carefully styled hair and ruffling my silk skirts.  Gyda wriggled until she was closest to me, her little arms wrapped around my waist and her face pressed against my belly.

A slew of kisses peppered my face as I hugged them each individually.  They all spoke at once, making it impossible to understand a single one of them, which only made me smile.  When the pressure of Gyda’s grasp loosened, I twisted to grab the back of her gown.  I was afraid she was going to run to Loki, but she skipped out of my reach.  I paled as she scurried before him, and I could see him shift uncomfortably on his throne while watching her. 

Had I not been living with him for the past few months, I wouldn’t have noticed the miniscule change in his brows indicating worry.  My Loki hadn’t dealt with Gyda when she visited; his clone had.  My Loki didn’t know how to handle an affectionate Gyda in front of his subjects. 

She surprised both of us when she stopped at the steps leading up to his throne, sweeping into her most graceful curtsy.  “Your Grace,” she said demurely.

Loki released a breath of tension and gave Gyda a small smile.  It was nothing like the expressions she’d coaxed from his clone during out visit, but it was appropriate for a king greeting his soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

“Princess Gyda, it is lovely to see you… again.”

Gyda beamed.  “Thank you for having us, Your Majesty.”  She glanced back at the rest of us with a glint in her eye, then trotted up the stairs to Loki.  She whispered something in his ear, then handed him a small object she’d been clutching.  They spoke in hushed tones and Loki cracked a confused smile.  He slipped whatever it was into his pocket with a wink and bowed his head.  Gyda returned the act fluidly and grinned, turning and scampering back to our family.

“What did you give him?” I asked, mildly annoyed that she chose that specific moment in time to bestow a gift upon the King of Asgard.

“A rock,” she said proudly.  “I found it when we were coming here.  It was green, his favorite color.”

I rolled my eyes, nudging her with my hip.  “I’m sure he loved it.”

Gyda preened and I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Though I only retained perhaps ten percent of the names I’d learned during initial meetings, the evening itself went smoothly.  I got by with the vague use of noble titles.  I expected the flow of guests would stop during dinner, but it didn’t.  Couples and families continued arriving, each graciously thanking us for the invitation and wishing us well on our engagement and wedding to come. 

After two hours, I squirmed in my chair at the high table.  We’d been sitting so long that my rear ached.  I needed to stretch.  Standing, I made to walk to the door when a cool hand wrapped around my wrist.  “Where are you going?”

I shook my arm from his grasp.  “Just for a bit of air.  I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.  You can even send the einherjar with me if you want.  I just have to get out of here,” I whispered with a hint of pleading to my voice.

He considered me for a moment, then nodded.  “You may go.  You don’t need an escort to leave the Hall.”

The smile I gave him was embarrassingly bright, but it couldn’t be helped.  That he was trusting me was an exciting concept.  I slipped from the Hall to a side corridor, letting out a sigh of relief as the door shut, blocking most the noise from dinner.  I’d never left by that exit before, and I found myself in a hallway with walls of portraits depicting what must have been Loki’s ancestors on the walls.  I traced the face of one of the painted men, frowning.  His golden features were the opposite of Loki’s dark hair and green eyes.

“Princess Brynja?”

I turned to find a vaguely familiar face.  “Lord Landvik, how nice to see you.”  The smile across my lips hardly differed from the hundreds I’d already offered strangers that day.  Lord Landvik was a friend of my parents’, but he was only an acquaintance to me.

“Brynja, it’s been years since I’ve seen you,” he grinned with a gleam in his eye as he strode towards me.  My back stiffened as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug—He was my father’s friend, not an uncle.  He’d gone far enough. 

Smiling uneasily, I winced as his hand crept low on my back, resting just above the curve of my rear.  I gave him a polite squeeze and pulled away, but he caught my wrist.  “Look how you’ve grown!  You were just a little girl when I last saw you.”  I could smell the sour alcohol on his breath as his eyes raked over my chest.  My damn cleavage, showcased by the obscene neckline of the gown Loki chose, didn’t help the situation. 

When his hand ghosted along my back, goosebumps erupted all over my body.  They were different that the goosebumps Loki coaxed awake.  These felt like a warning, opposed to a promise of tantalizing things to come.  I needed to get away.

“It was wonderful to see you, thank you for celebrating with us.  I must be getting back,” I forced as I flinched from his grip.

I escaped a few inches before his bruising grasp clamped down around my arm.  “Don’t leave now, not so soon.”  He tilted his head, humming to himself.  “You’ve always been a beautiful girl, Brynja.”  The lord’s eyes had changed and his tone was different.  What was jovial had morphed into something savage and desperate.  “And now you’re ripe for the taking, aren’t you?”  He started herding me backwards, causing me to stumble.  His fingers dug into my bicep, but kept me from falling as he ushered me into an alcove.

“Um, I’m betrothed, yes, but you know that,” I stammered, trying to squirm away.

“You know, Lady Landvik passed years ago,” he murmured, gripping my chin with his free hand.  He jerked my head so I looked up at him.  “You’ve been of age for a time.  Why didn’t your father offer your hand to me?”

My stomach rolled and my mouth went dry as he backed me up against a cold stone wall.  His eyes grew wild, like a child’s when they were about to receive an outrageous gift they didn’t deserve.

“I’m not sure, my Lord, but I really must be getting back to the festivities.  The King will be looking for me if I’m not back at his side soon.”

Lord Landvik smirked at me, pinning me in place with his hips.  When I felt his growing erection against my belly I hissed in surprise, anger and disgust.  “This is highly improper,” I snapped.  “If my fiancé hears that you’ve put me in such a precarious position, he’ll be very disappointed.  You will let me go, sir.”  I ignored the tremor in my voice and wrenched my chin from his grasp.

“Not if I ruin you first, girl.  What use would he have for you then?  You’ll be damaged goods.” 

I disregarded the fact that I was already damaged goods.  My stomach churned at what he’d do with the information.  Based on his current behavior, he’d likely only find me more appetizing.

His thick fingers dragged down my legs and dug into the muscle of my inner thigh.   I screeched, my legs giving way and parting.  I kicked at him, but he wedged himself between my thighs.  When he reached for his belt my entire body went stiff with fear. 

“There’s a good girl, just be still and take it, maybe you’ll even enjoy it,” he laughed against my ear.  I let out a pitiful whimper and redoubled my efforts, managing to drag my nails across his cheek before he lifted me off my feet and slammed me against the wall.  Dazed, I blinked, trying to snap myself out of my disorientation.  He grunted and I could feel him palming his cock through his trousers.  He pinned me to the wall with his body, using one hand to subdue my thrashing limbs and the other to hoist my skirts up.  I continued to fight like Hel until his hot breath whispered against my ear.  “You Vanir princesses are known for being close, aren’t you?  You must love each other very much,” he growled.

I vaguely registered his question, only managing to furrow my brows in confusion.  He knocked me against the wall again, this time making me see stars.  “Aren’t you?” he pressed.

“My sisters?  Y-Yes, we’re close,” I panted, so distracted that my struggling ceased.

“Be good or I’ll find one of them to use instead.”

I stopped my thrashing, my face draining of color.  A triumphant gleam shown in his eye, until the edge of a golden spear pressed against the loose skin of his doubled chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was boring and not fun to write or read. I'll hopefully redeem myself with the next, which is half finished. There shouldn't be as long a wait this time. :)


	9. Something Sensational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with the feels.

“Unhand the princess.”  The guard’s deep voice made me jump.

Landvik pulled away, dropping me to the floor quickly as if I’d burned him.  “She-We—I didn’t—.” 

Immediately I dashed away from him, leaning heavily on the armored form of an einherjar for support.  My assailant shook his head, staring as if seeing me for the first time.  He was genuinely surprised at what he’d done.

As the small herd of einherjar gathered around us parted, armor clinked.  Loki emerged, stalking rigidly towards Landvik.  I’d never seen his eyes so cold.  They were spheres of green ice and if glares had the ability to decimate, Lord Landvik would have been obliterated in seconds.

“See this vermin to the dungeons until I decide what to do with him,” Loki said, his voice barely above a whisper.  It was a raspy hiss that made me shudder at the malice behind it.

Loki’s lip curled in disgust as he looked away from Landvik and strode towards me.  My knees threatened to wobble.  I couldn’t look him in the eye and my pulse pounded in my ears.  What if he accused me of leading the lord on?  Or worse, coming on to him myself?  The punishment would be unimaginable and I was just barely hanging on to coherency as it was.

Loki grasped my wrist and held me at arm’s length while his eyes flicked over my body.  He took my chin between his fingers, forcing my eyes on his. 

“Are you alright?”

My throat constricted as I tried to speak, so I managed a nod.

“Good.  Leave us.”

The soldiers escorted Lord Landvik, who was still blubbering, down the hall. 

“Can you walk?”

I nodded and took a step, only to feel my knee buckle.  With a placid expression, Loki scooped me up off my feet and began carrying me. 

“Put your arms around my neck,” he ordered softly.

I obeyed, still too stunned to argue or fight.  I was in shock.  With each step he took, emotion bubbled up in my chest, a tight sensation that hindered my ability to take in air.  I wanted to scream and cry and hurt someone, but my vision was fading to gray.  A sob tore from me and Loki readjusted his grip so our eyes met.  His widened in alarm when he saw my face.

“Breathe, Brynja.  Breathe.  In through your nose, out through your mouth.”

I inhaled raggedly, my shoulders relaxing and much-needed oxygen flooded my lungs.  I did as he said and the dark circle closing in on my vision lessoned, though my body was still taut.   I didn’t realize I was shivering until my teeth chattered.  The sound didn’t go unnoticed by Loki.

“Just a little further, darling,” he murmured against my hair.

His tenderness should’ve made me double check whose arms I was in, but I didn’t have proper control over my body.  I moved jerkily, as if the lord’s grasp was still wielding me. 

Tears prickled at my eyes when I saw the doors to our chambers, the relief of having somewhere safe to fall apart overwhelming me.  I could still feel Landvik’s greedy hands tearing at my dress and hauling my thighs apart.  My shoulders trembled in Loki’s arms and he pressed my face against his neck.  I closed my eyes, letting my tears soak his skin as I breathed him in.  I was too shaken to be disturbed by the fact that his scent comforted me.  

Loki had been my single source of solace for months, and that isolation had amplified the connection between us.  In many ways, the dysfunctional bond I had with him surpassed the relationships I had with my family, and in that moment, he was all that could soothe me.

The sole of his boot kicked the doors open and I jerked away from the noise.  He shushed me, apologizing for the sound as he knocked the door shut with his foot, this time with less force.  Once he crossed the threshold, he stilled, looking from our bed to a chaise by the fireplace and back. 

“Where—?”.

“I don’t care.  Just with you,” I hiccupped.

He slowed as we neared the bed and gingerly laid me on my back.  I pulled my knees to my chest, rolling to my side and pressing against him.  He peered down, his mouth twisted and brows furrowed as our eyes locked.  I don’t think he knew how to soothe me.  I didn’t even know how to soothe me.  I couldn’t process, half-formed thoughts flitted through my head but I couldn’t latch on to anything.  My nose stung as a fresh wave of tears hit, trickling down my face and into my hair as I lay on the bed.  Loki’s thumb brushed against my cheek, swiping away a droplet of moisture.  He licked his lip, desperate to speak but unable to find his voice.

When words failed him, he went to stroke my arm and I winced in pain.  His face clouded as he examined my skin, already blue where Lord Landvik’s fingers had dug into my upper arm.

“Bastard,” he growled under his breath. 

Despite his anger, I released a tiny sigh of relief.  He didn’t blame me for the altercation.  He lifted my shoulder so he could undo the clasps that held the back of my dress together.  My pulse raced as he undressed me, pulling at my gown and underclothes until I was naked before him.  In my stupefied state, I didn’t even want to fight him.  My limbs twitched, instinctually ready to retract to cover myself, but I stilled as his face iced over.  Loki ran his hands over my bruised thighs and the bite mark on my breast.

“I’ll end him.  He doesn’t deserve to breath the same air as you,” Loki muttered to himself, his body radiating rage.  He pushed up from the bed, leaving me cold and alone on the mattress.  He was on the verge of storming to the dungeons to order an execution, one that he’d likely carry out himself.  And not quickly.  

I didn’t object to his ruling.  That man was going to do unspeakable things to me.  But, I needed Loki here, in the room to keep me from dissolving into tiny pieces that may never properly fit back together again.

“Don’t go,” I whispered. 

He hesitated, his fingers wrapping around the door handle, shaking with fury and adrenaline.

“Please,” I repeated.

His gaze was distant, as if already imagining the horrors he was going to inflict.  He shook his head, “You deserve justice.  I’ll bring you his head.”

“Loki,” my voice broke.

Retracting his hand, he turned and balled it into a fist, letting it drop to his side.  His eyes swept over the pained expression on my face and he sighed.  “Alright.”

I went boneless on the bed, overwhelmed with relief as another round of tears streamed down my face.  Loki made his way back to me, planting himself at my side.  He gazed down, his eyes searching my face.  He continued to stare at me and I kept my eyes locked on his.  He brushed away a few errant tears and I leaned into his hand as my thoughts slowed. 

I felt filthy.  I could still smell the stale stench of alcohol from Lord Landvik’s breath and I felt like he’d smeared caustic mud everywhere he’d touched me.  My skin crawled, but I knew no amount of scrubbing would make me feel clean.  Only Loki could.  I bit my lip, uncomfortable asking him for what I wanted, but I needed it, so I braved voicing my desire.

“Will you kiss me?”

His lips formed a thin line and he stared down at me, slowly shaking his head.  “I… I don’t think—,” he started.

“Please?” I hugged my knees, the duality of feeling horribly vulnerable and wanting to be bulletproof making me squirm.  My defenses were shattered.  I needed his reassurance.  He looked down at me, face marred with worry.

“Touch me.  Please.”

Eying me warily, he leaned forward, his mouth inches from mine when he paused.  I could feel the puff of his breath as he spoke, breaking my gaze.

“You are not in a place to make such requests.”

“ _Touch_ me.”  My whine was pitiful.  I dragged his hand from my cheek to my bare chest.

 “Brynja, you were just assaulted—.”

I squeezed his hand, urging his fingers to grasp my breast.  “I know, but I need you to make me remember.  I need you to show me that I’m yours.”  The corners of my mouth turned down.  “I… _am_ still yours, aren’t I?”  My voice was tiny and uncertain, which was not how it was supposed to sound.  I just wanted confirmation that he still desired me as his wife.  Beneath that was an additional desperation for him to lay his claim once more.  To ensure that I was his, that I wasn’t just anyone’s for the taking.

He stared as his thumb brushed against my nipple and the dusky bud hardened, prompting me to arch against his palm.  He looked genuinely torn, as if trying to do the right thing, which was nice.  But right now, the right thing was keeping me from coming completely unhinged, and I needed him to ground me.

Pushing up from the bed, I settled on my knees.  I draped my arms around his neck, burrowing my face against his chest. 

“All I can feel are his hands on me,” I mumbled against his shirt.  “Make me forget?  I mean,” I pulled away and stared at my hands, overcome with insecurities.  “If you still want me?  I would understand—.”

Loki breathed heavily as he watched me.  I blinked at him and he made a noise akin to a growl.  Faster than I could follow, he buried his hand in my hair, using his grip to tilt my head back.  He silenced me with a kiss, one that reminded me of how he acted at the beginning of our… relationship.  He was rough and unapologetic, and as his teeth scraped my lower lip, I squeezed my thighs together with a moan.  That warm sensation of feeling completely possessed settled in my belly.

“Like that,” I breathed against his mouth.  I could feel him smile and I kissed him harder.  Our teeth knocked and as he bit my lip again, I tasted the tang of blood, but I didn’t care. 

He held my face in his palms, his giant hands cupping my jaw with such care that tears leaked from my closed eyes.  He’d never kissed me like that before.  It had warmth, but it was hungry and controlling and everything I needed in that minute.  His lips migrated to my neck and he nibbled at my earlobe before trailing down to my shoulder.  Loki frowned at the mark Landvik’s teeth left and I squeezed my eyes shut in shame.  I should’ve been able to defend myself better. 

My lids fluttered open when Loki pressed his mouth against the purple bruise.  I was so stunned at the delicate act that I didn’t feel pain.  I ran my fingers through his hair, gently scraping my nails against his scalp and he groaned.  He licked the mark once more before pulling back and looking at me.

“You’re mine, Brynja.  All of you.  You may not always like it, but you will always be mine.  That will never change.  Not ever.”

Fighting tears of relief and gratitude, I buried my fingers in his hair and tugged, bringing our mouths together again.  He rumbled against my lips and I moaned in response, pulling at his shirt.  He lifted me off him and set me back so he could remove his clothes.  He stripped his shirt off and despite him having moved me away, I crawled back to him to run my hands over his chest.  I was greedy to feel him, to ground myself with my fingers digging into his flesh.

“Insolent girl,” he murmured with a small smile, fighting with his trousers until they fell around his ankles, allowing his half hard cock to spring free. When I took him in my hand and pumped my fist, I didn’t necessarily feel confidence.  I just felt the need to touch him, to connect.  His head fell back and he let out a tortured groan as my thumb smeared precome over his swollen tip.  I blinked up at him and leaned forward to take him in my mouth, but he stopped me.  Gently he pressed me onto my back and spread my legs, slipping his hands between the bed and my thighs to yank me towards him.  I wanted his mouth on mine when he entered me, so I tried to pull him forward, but he stopped.

“Be a good girl.  Lay back.”

With an uncertain nod, I did as I was told and shut my eyes, yearning for him to fill me.  I bolted upright when something wet and warm and not a cock prodded my folds.  Loki’s face gazed up at me from between my legs, his eyes narrowing in warning.  I swallowed hard as his fingers grazed my mound and lower belly before he firmly pushed me back down.  I struggled to prop myself up on my elbows, determined to figure out what he was doing.  His glare turned devious as his eyes stayed on mine.  With a wicked grin, he lowered his mouth and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against my folds.  I cried out in surprise, despite having watched his descent.  I tried to sit up and his palms bore down on my pelvis, pinning me in place as his tongue traveled up my slit.

The sound that left my mouth was feral as his lips suctioned around my clit.  He used the tip of his tongue to massage it with little licks as he suckled, and I’m positive my eyes crossed in pleasure.  The burning sensation radiating from my center made me cry out as my walls contracted, seeking a cock to thrust between them.  My hips canted upwards but didn’t make it far due to his firm grasp, and I could feel his lips curl into a smile against my pussy.

When he slipped two fingers inside me my hands shot between my legs, delving into his hair as he sucked my folds into his mouth.  My fingers were so anchored in his hair that I kept waiting for him to complain or remove them, but he seemed spurred on by the act.  When he nibbled at my slit, a weak whimper slipped from me and normally the pitiful noise would’ve made me blush, but my entire body was already flushed with heat, so it made no difference. 

With a few brisk pumps of his hand, heat rapidly curled in my belly and I arched my back. 

“Come for me, Brynja,” he murmured against my cunt.

As his tongue lashed my clit, my muscles clamped down around his fingers and I exploded.  He crooked the pads of his fingers against a spot inside me that made me see stars.  I’m fairly certain I screamed, which only made Loki’s fingers thrust faster, forcing another orgasm in quick succession.

Dazed, I laid limp, sprawled on my back with my chest heaving as I fought to take in air.  Loki crawled up my body, settling some of his weight on me as his face neared mine.  He licked his lips and it dawned on me that he was licking _me_ off his mouth.  I leaned up for a kiss but he pulled away, framing my face with his hands and holding me still.

“You understand, don’t you?  That you belong to me?  That I’m never going to let you go?  You won’t escape me.”

A small alarm blared faintly in my mind as I vaguely recalled Loki was my captor.  A captor with the immaculate talent of bringing a woman to orgasm, but my captor nonetheless.  I could feel a tiny pit develop in my stomach, but I ignored it.  I had changed since Loki had taken me, for better and for worse.  I’d grown bolder, yet more submissive.  I knew more about myself from living under dire circumstances.  And I had I’d gone from loathing this man to… not.  In some weird way, I think I felt affection for him.  He still royally pissed me off and wielded more control over me than what was healthy or helpful, but a fondness for him had developed.  And, I think in his own skewed way, he cared for me too.  Our relationship wasn’t safe or sane, but I couldn’t imagine being beneath anyone else. 

I did realize that answering yes would change things, though I wasn’t quite sure how.  But I knew it would.  Broken and battered, I still had confidence in my ability to handle Loki.  Of that I had no doubt.

My lips pursed and I studied his face.  After a moment, I nodded, “I understand.”

A small, but genuine smile spread across his lips, “Good girl.”

My eyes fluttered shut at the praise and he kissed my cheeks before lowering his lips to my mouth.  I was so wrapped up in our kiss that I didn’t feel him prepare to enter me, and I grunted when he finally did.  Immediately my inner muscles clenched around him, grateful for his presence.  My thighs ached where Lord Landvik had bruised them, but I disregarded the pain for the pleasure of having Loki in me.  He relished in the feeling of my tight heat, resting for a moment with is forehead pressed to mine.  It wasn’t until I bucked my hips that he smirked and started moving again.  I was swollen, and it didn’t take much movement on his part to send me into a blissful state of existence. 

I parted my legs wider in invitation for him to take me with more vigor and nuzzled my nose against his neck.  As vile as he sometimes was, I felt safe beneath him.   The horrors of the day were over.  Loki had protected me.  I was dirtier than before Landvik had touched me; I was sweaty and was covered in Loki, but I felt as content could be expected in such a situation.  Not necessarily clean, but not filthy either.

He grunted as he thrust especially hard, coaxing a delirious moan from me and my hands traced over his shoulders and back until my fingertips dug into his rear.  He groaned and sank his teeth into the curve where my neck met my shoulder.  I yelped in surprise, and he pulled back, a cool expression casting over his face as he continued pumping his hips. 

“Mine,” he grunted.

I stared at him, his eyes dilated black and sweat beading on his brow.  He looked like an animal and the thought made the fire in my belly burn hotter.

“Yours,” I repeated.

He jerked his head, giving a quick nod of affirmation before settling with his arms on either side of my face.  His elbows bore down into the mattress and with a whimper I wrapped my legs around his waist.  His hips pistoned into me, tearing a scream from between my lips as he coaxed the heat in my center to explode.  I arched against him, my nails digging into his shoulders as my cunt rhythmically pulsed around his thrusting cock.  My vision blackened and the feeling of almost painful bliss lasted forever.  It was one of the most intense orgasms I’d ever had.

My gasps for air were cut off when he sealed his mouth over mine with a snarl.  He released a guttural groan and I felt him bathe my insides with his hot come with each ragged thrust of his hips.

My head fell back against a pillow while my chest heaved, desperately taking in air.  Loki rested his forehead against my shoulder and I buried my face against his neck.  He hissed when my teeth bit into his skin, leaving my own mark.  I laved at it with my tongue, nibbling at the indentations left by my teeth.

“Mine.”

He laughed on an exhale, chuckling at my antics.

“Yes, darling.”

With a groan, he pulled out of me and slid off the bed.  I shrieked when he picked me up, clutching around his neck as he carried me to the bathroom.  I clung to him as he used one hand to prepare the bath, turning a knob that started a steady flow of hot water into the stone tub.  With a sigh of satisfaction, he waded into the water, settling me on his lap.  Loki grabbed a sponge and snuck a kiss against the mark he’d left on my shoulder before he started washing the day from my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realistically, I know this isn't how someone responds to being sexually assaulted. This is just my sick fantasy world.


	10. No Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Brynja at around 19-21 human years. I have no idea how old that should be in Asgard years. Kaija is closer to Loki's age, which I put at about 30 human years but a bajillion magic years. The point being Brynja is younger, but over the age of consent.

“You don’t have to go.”

I rubbed my eyes, a dull ache settling into the bottom of my skull.  “The feast is celebrating _us_.  I have to be there.”

He took in my waxy complexion and tired eyes.  “I am the king.  If I say you do not have to go to dinner, you do not have to go.”

My smile resembled a grateful grimace as I shook my head.  “I must have just come down with something overnight, I only feel a little nauseous.  I’ll be fine.  I can survive one uncomfortable evening.”

“Yes, well, you look ill.”

“Thanks,” I muttered as I rose from our mattress, pride mildly wounded.  It wasn’t like I was on my deathbed, my stomach just felt queasy.  I slung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. 

When I wavered, Loki ambled to my side and took my arm, holding me steady.  His eyes flicked to my face, studying me before lowering his gaze.  It dragged over my chest and his frown softened as he traced his fingers along my neck and shoulders.  I still sported bites from both Loki and Lord Landvik.  He ignored me when I winced at the pressure from his hand.  I tried to brush his fingers off, but he patiently gripped my wrist with his free hand and pinned my arm to my side, furthering his examination.  Had I more energy, I would’ve rolled my eyes, but I settled for clearing my throat.  I lifted my chin, exposing the bites.

“Can you cover them?  Before we go to the feast?”

With a nod, he fingered his wound fondly and tilted his head.

“Both bites, Loki.  Not just his.  We’re about to see my family again.  My mother will faint if she sees a mark like this,” I motioned to the crescent moon of purple teeth imprints on my neck.  “And my father would never forgive you.”

When he raised a brow as if questioning why any of that was of importance to him, I glared.  “And once Gyda is old enough to understand you sullied my honor long before we were married, she’ll kill you.”

The corners of his mouth twitched while he eyed me with approval.  With a nod, he hovered his hand over the bites and warm green light emanated from his fingertips.  The wound Lord Landvik inflicted tingled and faded away, but a faint indent of Loki’s teeth remained where my neck and shoulder met. 

He smiled as he stroked my décolleté.  “Perfect.”

I groaned and turned to the gilded dressing mirror leaned against the wall.  Disregarding Loki, I fussed with my hair, combing my fingers through my dark waves so they covered the mark.  He followed, sidling up behind me while I looked at my reflection.  He watched me for a moment, silent until I gave up the task of concealing his brand and dropped my hands to my sides.  His eyes locked on mine in our reflection and his hands wrapped around my middle.

“Even unwell, I’d still have you,” he murmured against my hair.

I flushed and stayed silent, but leaned into his embrace.  Outside of bed, I hadn’t been held in ages.  Being in his arms was… perhaps a little too intimate, but also wonderful.  My lids slipped shut as I leaned back, my head thudding against his chest.  His hands roamed my abdomen, as if trying to ease my nausea.

 “I will allow you to attend the feast on the condition that you to visit Eir before we retire for the night.”

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.  That was fair. 

“Alright.”

Although I had minimized my symptoms, I really did feel sick.  But this royal wedding of ours was messy enough, having waited so long and my being Loki’s half-prisoner-half-consort.  I didn’t want to put it off any longer simply because I felt under the weather.

“I’ll ring for my girls.  Come find me in an hour?” I asked.

Loki nodded, lingering to watch me in the mirror for a beat before summoning his own servants to dress him in his formal armor. 

I wandered to my dressing suite, which was still inside Loki’s chambers.  The castle staff had been sworn to secrecy long ago.  Not a soul dared mention my taking up residence in Loki’s rooms.  Where the king favored loyalty, he openly punished betrayal.  And by punished, I mean he got a sick thrill terrorizing his enemies.  Lord Landvik’s future was not a happy one, and it was the same for anyone who dare cross Loki.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I patted my cheeks to bring color back into them.  My maids filed in carrying the forest green gown Loki had selected for me to wear that night.  To my surprise, the neckline was modest, unlike last night’s which practically dumped my breasts into the lap of whomever I was speaking with.  I ran my fingers along the rich fabric with a grateful smile, then plucked at the ties of my dressing gown and turned to the servants.

 

If possible, the Great Hall was even more exquisite than the night before in preparation for the wedding.  Chandeliers dripping with crystals lit the sixty-foot arched ceilings, casting a glow on the hordes of people below.  Fresh cut flowers formed centerpieces on each long table stuffed with nobles and royalty from other realms.

I sat with Loki at the high table, along with my immediate family and a few others.  Each course was more mouthwatering than the last, but I had to force myself to nibble at the food.  Loki watched me from the corner of his eye with a look of something resembling concern.  At one point, I raised a brow at him and he lifted his chin and turned away to continue his conversation with my father. 

Sporadically guests visited our table.  As I waned, I drew on years of engrained manners to coast through dinner, despite my lack of energy.  After the first two courses, a proud man with platinum hair and a strong brow approached us with a bow, accompanied by a stunning woman with the same coloring.  She would’ve been beautiful if her face weren’t so pinched.

I felt Loki stiffen beside me and I glanced at him with uncertainty.  He didn’t return my gaze.  Instead, he straightened and picked an imaginary speck from his jacket.  He spoke without looking up.

“I don’t recall issuing you an invitation to my wedding, Ivar.”

“My daughter is here with one of the Dökkálfar princes.  Kaija took the liberty of extending his invitation to me.”

“How thoughtful of her.  She certainly gets around, doesn’t she?”

The older man’s gaze narrowed and his counterpart scoffed.  “Surely it’s bad luck to slander another woman the night before you wed?”

Loki’s eyes gleamed.  “Slander implies the statement is false, and mine is not.”  Quickly moving on before the other man retorted, Loki glanced at me and nodded at the blondes.  “Brynja, this is Ivar, King of the Light Elves and his Queen, Shelby.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Ivar said as they bowed rigidly. 

When Ivar’s eyes rose, they were back on Loki.  “Kaija said your bride was young.  She didn’t tell me you were marrying a child.”

Had I felt better, I would’ve snapped at him myself, but I was fatigued and lacked the steam for a witty remark.  Kaija was older than me, that was certain.  But I would make just as good a wife as the elf princess. 

As if sensing my dilapidated ire, Loki caught my chin and pressed a kiss to my mouth.  He maintained my gaze as he spoke, “What Brynja lacks in age she makes up for in personality and grace, which is more than I can say for Kaija.”

I prided myself on taking little pleasure from spite.  It wasn’t an emotion I often felt.  I had no desire to see others hurt.  However, the frowns that smeared across Ivar and Shelby’s faces were wildly satisfying.  Their poor daughter was known for her vapid disposition and irritability.

Loki swiveled back to the pair.  “Where is Kaija?  I have yet to see her tonight.”

“She felt faint and retired back to Alfheim shortly after arriving,” said Ivar.

“Ah, she does bore easily, doesn’t she?  I suppose she just wanted to lay eyes on the woman that earned my hand in marriage.”

Ivar’s eyes narrowed and his wife sniffed.  Loki inhaled to continue when I kicked him under the table.  I didn’t feel well and lacked the patience to listen to him bicker.  Loki grunted, but covered the noise with a cough.  After shooting me a warning glare, he set his fork down and folded his hands on the table.

“Enjoy yourself tonight, Ivar, Shelby.  This will be your last foray into Asgard for many years.”

They both gave a low bow and after shooting Loki a supremely dirty look, Ivar stalked off with his wife. 

I reassuringly rested my hand on Loki’s arm when a pair of giggling voices to the left caught my attention.  Gyda and another young girl sat near the head table, at the base of the grand staircase playing some sort of game.  They were singing, clapping, and hitting their hands together.  After finishing the rhyme, they collapsed into a fit of laughter, and the other girl jumped to her feet. 

“Bet you can’t get me!”

She took off up the marble staircase.  Gyda leapt to her feet, but paused and turned.  She stuck out her lower lip.   

“Brynja, come play like you used to.”

The corner of my mouth curved in a fond smile, “Not tonight.”

“Please?”

I started shaking my head when Loki layered his hand over mine.  His eyes flicked between me and Gyda.  He leaned close so his breath tickled against my ear, “This is your last night as a princess.  You won’t have the opportunity to play often when you’re queen.  The girl is one of Ivar’s granddaughters.  Go with them now.  Return before the next course.”

Touched, I hesitated before kissing his cheek.  The tips of his ears glowed pink and he looked away, stiffly resituating himself.  “Off with you,” he muttered.

Teeming with energy begging to be spent, Gyda took my hand and danced circles around me as we left the table.  Lifting the hems of our dresses, we made our way up the stairs.

The little girl was waiting with a grin, peeking at us from behind a pillar.  Gyda sprinted after her, yelling for me to follow.  Between my stomach and my pride, I wasn’t planning to play very hard.  My future subjects were a mere level beneath us. 

The roar of the Great Hall masked Gyda’s shriek as she hopped over a bannister and barreled towards me, trailed by the other girl.  Ivar’s granddaughter veered off in my direction, and in a blink, she tapped my hand.

“You’re it!”

With pained smile, I inhaled deeply, ignoring my queasy stomach as I tailed the squealing girl.  As she ran, she cupped her hands together, holding something precious to her chest.  At a slower pace, I followed her around the marble pillar until she found herself trapped against a bubbling fountain.  Turning, her face lit with a grin as she peaked at what was in her hands.  It was clear she wanted me to ask what she had.

“May I see?”

I leaned forward, resting my hands on my thighs and as I drew closer, she nodded and opened her palms like a clamshell.  When all that was revealed was a pile of fine black powder, I frowned.  I opened my mouth to ask what it was when she took a deep breath and blew the dust in my face. 

There was a bang and I coughed, catching myself on the railing as the offensive powder invaded my throat and sinuses.  It stung and I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the urge to sneeze.

Seconds after being assaulted by the dust, I heard Loki yell from below and my body jerked violently. I found myself hurtling through streaks of vivid colors.  Somehow, I was on that damn bridge again. 


	11. Hiding Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time out of town.

I tumbled to the stone floor of a foreign realm, landing on my shoulder.  Sneezing twice, I sat up and scrubbed at my streaming eyes.  I had a high tolerance for childish behavior, but that dust stung. 

Wiping tears from my face, I sneezed a final time before releasing an irritated sigh.  Loki was going to kill me for getting taken.  Or at least berate me until I wished for death.

Massaging my bruised shoulder, I tilted my head back and my brows raised as I gazed at the tree trunks shooting up from the ground, stabilizing the cavernous castle around me.  Lush green plants and the smell of fresh earth invaded my nose.  I braced my hand against the wall to push up from the floor and started when my fingers touched something wet.  A shallow waterfall trickled down the side of the castle wall, pouring into a tiny creek that flowed past a bed of ferns and wildflowers.

Elegant archways gave a glimpse into other rooms visibly blooming with life.  I felt like I was in what should have been a menagerie teeming with animals, but I was the sole occupant.

“I want my treat!” echoed a small voice from above.

“Quiet, Rhea.  Your mother will give you your trinket later.”

“But I got that girl to play with me and tricked her sister.  You said I could have—.”

“Enough.  Fetch the prince.  There’s someone I want him to meet.”

I padded forward, craning my neck to see the level above.  The little voice huffed and tiny footsteps sounded, the noise growing faint as she loped away.  A second pair of feet shuffled to the staircase and as their owner strode into view, I gasped. 

She had to be Kaija.  The woman was just as striking as her parents.  Her hair was light even by elven standards; silver-white curls tinged with pale lavender highlights flowed over her shoulders as she stalked down the stairs.  Her steps were so dainty and even that she looked as if she were floating.  A slinky sapphire gown clung to her frame, her cleavage swaying with each step.  The woman’s eyes were such a clear blue I could see them from a hundred feet away.  When her cool gaze met mine, neither of us uttered a word.  We stared at one another until the silence grew horrid and I had to look away. 

When I next glanced up, she was standing before me.  The woman was petite, but proportionate, save for her generous breasts.  Though still intimidating up close, I realized she was shorter than I was.  I straightened to look imposing.

A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth when she saw my spine align. 

“You’re Brynja.”

I raised a brow and nodded, crossing my arms.  “You are Kaija?”

“Princess Kaija, yes.  I am.”

I blinked ignoring her patronizing tone and inhaling deeply before opening my eyes.  “Where are we, _Princess_ Kaija?”

She motioned to the castle interior.  “What other realm is built from the earth through and through?  This is Alfheim.”

I pursed my lips, fighting with my sense of diplomacy.  I grunted as a wave of nausea hit, but managed to compose myself.   “And what am I doing in Alfheim?”

She ignored me and closed the distance between us, head tilted.  Gripping my chin, she inspected my face.  I wanted to slap her hand away, but I was afraid that if I moved that quickly, I’d be sick.  Kaija surveyed me, releasing a puzzled sigh.

“What makes you so special?”  Her eyes studied mine as if they’d tell her why Loki cast her aside.  “I suppose you’re lovely, but you pale in comparison to me.  And hasn’t Loki always preferred blondes?”  Her tone wasn’t catty, it was mildly confused. 

When I cocked a brow and inhaled to respond, she held up a hand.  “Don’t answer that.  Of course he’s always liked blondes.  Maybe the occasional redhead, but he definitely prefers fairer features.”

“It must be your age,” she continued.  “He was never one for inexperienced girls, but I suppose a man’s tastes can change.”  She gathered a section of her pale hair and examined the ends as she spoke, “What does he want anyway?  A family?  The fool.  Thor would’ve been a better King.  Loki thinks can play realm domination and further his line at the same time.  He’s deluded.” 

She dropped the lock of hair and faced me with a look of disdain.  “And an absolute brute, dipping his fingers into this realm and that.  He certainly won’t acquire Alfheim now.  He had a chance by marrying me and squandered it.”

Heat prickled on the back of my neck.  I didn’t like her talking about marrying Loki, even if it was no longer on the table. 

“He simply desires peaceful submission from all nine realms.  He’s a good ruler,” I said, rubbing my poor, churning belly. 

No, he wasn’t.  But I felt a strong urge to defend him.

Kaija scoffed.  “That barbarian ‘king’ sticks his cock in anything that moves.  That’s his primary objective, not peace.  How does that make him a good ruler?  He’s likely bedded half the universe during his escapades.”  She lifted her chin, staring down her nose at me.  “How incredibly worthless you must be to have been sold off to such a spoiled libertine.”

My hand smacked her cheek with a satisfying _crack_.  I enjoyed the sharp sting on my palm, but then my vision went hazy and my stomach rebelled.   What little I’d eaten during the feast came up all over Kaija’s shoes.

She shrieked and stumbled away from me, but my mess followed her and had I not felt so awful, I would’ve laughed.  Instead, I crumpled to my knees.  Two maids lurched forward from I don’t know where and started squabbling over who got to clean her grimy slippers.  In the middle of their hovering, Kaija raised her head and stared at me in realization.  A horrible grin stretched across her face. 

“Wha-Hah!  I don’t believe it.  You’ve gotten yourself pregnant,” she cackled, shoving the maids away.  “You already let him fuck you.  You _are_ utterly worthless.  You were a virgin, a precious virgin!  How disgraceful.  What a pity no one will know your shame.  Such humiliation shouldn’t go to waste.”

My heart pounded and I could feel blood racing to my wan cheeks.  I wasn’t really pregnant, was I?  I mean, I suppose it was a possibility, but I assumed Loki had taken care of that sort of thing.  I couldn’t picture him wanting to be a father any time soon. 

A wave of dizziness washed over me as my attention returned to Kaija.  I wanted to hit her again, but when I stood up, my vision darkened and I swayed.  Catching myself on the wall, I settled for glaring.

“What do you mean ‘no one will know?’”

Kaija inhaled to speak, but attention wandered as footsteps echoed down the hall.  Two figures approached us.  The little girl I recognized as Kaija’s niece, the one that had blown the dust in my face.  The man, however, was a stranger.  I dismissed him until I caught sight of the thick handle in his grasp.  On the end, hanging half a foot from the floor, was a hammer. 

I’d never seen Thor in person, only on tapestries in Asgard.  The single instance I brought him up to Loki ended with my bottom stained red.  But the man was unmistakable; tall, impossibly muscular with shoulder length blonde hair.  I stared, slack-jawed as he entered, tailed by the girl.  The last I heard, he was rumored to be dead.

“Ah, Thor,” Kaija cooed.  She held out her hand, twining her fingers with his as she rested her other palm against his chest.  She nodded at me.

“This is that wretched princess I told you about, the one set to marry your brother?”

Thor studied my face before he gave a disinterested nod.

“What are you going to do with her?”

“Well, dispose of her, obviously.”  She patted his cheek fondly.  “Do you not think before you speak?  What else would we do with her?”

Thor watched me while he scratched the back of his neck.  “I don’t know, hold her for ransom?”

“Ransom?  Loki broke our engagement, Thor.  You don’t reward such scorn by simply ransoming his bride.  No.  She must die.”

Sagging against the wall, I pressed my cool palms against my flushed cheeks.  I felt sick enough that their talking about my dying didn’t quite register on all levels, but I did feel a faint pang in my stomach.  What if I _did_ have a tiny life inside me?  That would complicate things.  A baby to top off being kidnapped from being kidnapped.  I groaned and rubbed my face, earning both their attention.

Thor squinted at me, eying my poor color and sweat-laced hairline.  “Is she sick?”

Kaija stared at the leafy canopy above us, releasing a giant sigh.  “She’s pregnant, darling.  Some women get sick.”

 “I’m not pregnant,” I grumbled.  Being pregnant was more responsibility that I was willing to take on in that exact moment.  Loki had taken precautionary measures, I was sure of it.

“She’s sick and pregnant and you’re going to kill her,” Thor stated, pushing Kaija away.

Kaija blinked rapidly and nodded.  “Yes, exactly.”

“Kaija, you can’t do that.”

“Consider it already done.”

Exasperated, he ran his hand through his hair.  “You can’t just kill the Allfather’s bride.  You’re courting chaos.  More than chaos.  Anarchy.”

“Loki is only Allfather to the realms that have bent to him.  Not to Alfheim.  He’s not as powerful as he thinks he is.  He won’t even know.”

“Kaija, Loki—.”

“Enough, Thor.”  She tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing at her nailbeds with concern as she called for guards.  Two men with matching metal armor emerged, halting at Kaija’s side.

“Take her downstairs and dispose of her, please.  I don’t care how you do it, or what you do with the body.  Eat it, play with it.  Reward yourselves,” she purred.

With synchronized nods, both men eyed me greedily and turned, reaching for my arms.  I didn’t have the stamina to speak, but I did manage to flail and smack one of them in the jaw.  Unfortunately, my win was miniscule in the grand scheme of the situation and once they had my forearms tightly in their grasp, they hauled me towards a set of descending stairs.

“Stop.”

Though Kaija seemed to think Thor simple, the power of his voice held enough sway that the guards turned around.

“You dare go against my command?” she hissed.

Thor rested his hands on her shoulders.  “Loki will know what you do.  He always knows.  Somehow, he will find out what happened here.  You can’t kill her like this.  He’ll terrorize you and everything you care about.  I’m serious, Kaija.”

“Fine.”

The blonde princess slid a knife from her belt and calmly stalked towards me.  I writhed against the guards and one backhanded me.  Never in my life had I been struck, not even by Loki.  Not like that. I cried out as I felt my cheek split open.

Thor came after Kaija, snatching the knife from her.

“That’s not what I meant,” he growled.

The skin covering her immaculately sculpted cheekbones glowed red with fury and when she sputtered, he shook her gently.  “You’re not thinking rationally.  Think as a princess, not as a scorned woman.  You will not kill her, Kaija.  If you do, I’ll leave.”

“What!  Where would you even go?  Loki will decapitate you the second you set foot on Asgard.  Those SHIELD—.”

“Enough,” rumbled Thor.  “Leave the girl alone or I go.”

Kaija’s glare was murderous.  She and Thor stared each other down, until she finally scowled and stalked off, tossing a hidden second dagger to the ground.  Before leaving the room, she spun, facing me.

“You may live tonight, but that means nothing.  Each day he prolongs your life will make your death more savage.

Watching her as she went, Thor turned to the guards and me.  As the desperation melted from his face, it grew cold.  “Take her to the healers, then see her to one of the guest suites.  If she’s not alive when I arrive, I’ll see you both crucified.”  Without another word, he stormed off after Kaija.

 

 

Meeting with the healers was uneventful.  Except I was pregnant.  But I’d kind of grown used to the idea by then.  They’d offered to terminate the baby, and I didn’t know how protective I felt over that little life until then.  I politely declined, trying not to infuriate anyone else in this wretched realm.

Someone knocked on my door shortly after I’d been bathed and put to bed by sneering elven maids.  I gathered by the obscene amount of power behind the sound that it was Thor.

“Come in.”

I suppose I was flattered he knocked at all.  I didn’t feel like I had very much control over who entered or exited my rooms.

“Princess,” he nodded awkwardly as she shut the door.  His eyes darted around the room, avoiding me.

 “Sit,” I invited, motioning to my bed.  Our proximity was highly improper, but I was too cold to move from the bed to the sitting area.  Plus, I was pregnant with his evil brother’s baby.  The situation was already wildly inappropriate.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck and stared at a crinkle in the duvet as he sat his hip on the mattress.  We sat in uncomfortable silence while he avoided making eye contact.  After several beats of quiet, he glanced up at me. 

“She’s just hurt, Kaija is.  She… er, means well.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.  “She tries to mean well.”

I coolly examined my cuticles.  “No, she really doesn’t, Thor.”

His shoulders fell and he bowed his head.  “She… has a ruthlessness about her.  I think she reminds me of Loki, in some ways.”

At hearing his name, my resolve withered.  I’d been strong until now.  My nose stung with unshed tears as I fought to keep them at bay.  Frustrated with my lack of self-reliance, I covered my face, rubbing my eyes.  More awkward silence.  “I miss him,” I mumbled after a moment.

When I dropped my hands to my lap and opened my eyes, Thor was staring at me.

“Surely you jest?”

My face flamed in shame.  I wish I was joking.  I shook my head and rolled onto my other side so I didn’t have to look at him.  “No.  I don’t know.  It’s hard to explain.”  Outside the clouds parted, exposing the moon.  “He’s been the one constant in my life for months.  Most days I don’t see anyone else.  It feels like… something’s missing that he’s not here.” 

Thor’s eyes widened before his gaze dropped to his hands.  I don’t think he could look at me.  He shook his head and fidgeted with the leather strap on the end of Mjölnir’s handle.  “Brynja…”  His voice was laced with pity.

“I know it’s not normal.  For me to miss him, I mean.  I know it’s not right.  But I do.”

The look he gave me was saturated with disgrace, as if he felt responsible for Loki’s actions.  “Is it true that he stole you from Vanaheim?”

The room was lit with only a few candles.  It was unlikely that he saw my blush worsen, but it did.  “Yes.  That’s how I originally got to Asgard.  But things have… happened.  It’s complicated.  I’m not sure I would leave anymore, given the chance.  I don’t know,” I sighed.  “I think I care for him.  And I can’t imagine being with anyone else.  As if anyone would have me now.” 

Thor’s brows furrowed, his face completely horrified.  “He didn’t really…  Loki has more honor than that—.”

I gave him a sad smile.  “No, he doesn’t.  Or he didn’t when he met me.”  I ran my fingers along the edge of the comforter, soothing myself with the silky fabric.  “I’ve come to terms with things, mostly.  There’s no undoing what’s done and no use agonizing over it.”

Thor looked like he was in pain.  “So, you are pregnant?  I thought Kaija was being dramatic.”

“According to the healers, I am.”

“You’re very calm about all of this.”

I shrugged.  “I fought Loki for a while.  I thought I’d win.  I have stamina, but he has more.  He also kind of threatened to go after one of my sisters if I didn’t start accepting my role, so that was motivating.”

An expression of pure horror cast over Thor’s face.  I held up my hand, shaking my head.  “I’m okay.  I know it’s not normal, that I shouldn’t be okay with this.  But I’d rather it be me than one of them.  And Loki is… I’m not sure what he is.  Tolerable?”  I scrunched my face up as I thought.  “He’s more than that.”  Looking at my hands, I shrugged.  “I’ve grown fond of him, I suppose.”

Thor rubbed his face in distress.  “Your life should be more than tolerable.”

“Thor, Loki signed a peace treaty with Vanaheim.  My home is safe, my family is safe, I’m safe.  Mostly.  Loki is good to me.”  My face burned when I said that.  If Thor knew the things Loki did to me, the things I _let_ Loki do it me, _enjoyed_ Loki doing to me… He’d whisk me away and all Hel would break loose. 

I yawned and squished my pillow in half, rolling back over so I faced him.

“Did you know he still considers you his brother?”

“Loki stopped caring for me decades ago.”

I shook my head, “That’s not true.  My sister came to visit us and Loki grew… fond of her. Well, kind of,” I rolled my eyes, recalling the clone situation.  “He was telling her a story one night, about the two of you going to Svartalfheim with a woman named Jane?”

Thor’s eyes grew distant and his lips morphed into a wistful smile.  “Yes, I remember that trip.  It’s been decades.  Loki aided in saving Jane, who became my wife.”

The mournful expression that crossed his face made me regret bringing the subject up, but he needed to know that Loki still cared.

“He called you his brother when he told the story to Gyda.  I heard it myself.”

“It must have been a mistake, a slip of the tongue.”

Though I shrugged, I didn’t think so.  After being with him for so long, I’d decided Loki was brutally lonely when he took me.  I think he clung onto memories of the days before Odin passed, of even half-pleasant happenings involving Thor.

“Loki wouldn’t tell me anything about you or what happened with Odin,” I said, cautiously approaching the topic.  Loki was the one with the temper, not Thor, as far as I knew, but there’s no such thing as being too careful when sharing a room with a god.

“Is it true that Loki killed him?” I asked.

Thor sighed, gazing out the window.  “Only Loki truly knows.  I’ve heard rumors that when in his mortal state during the Odinsleep, my father succumbed to an attack of the heart.  Others say Loki used magic to stop it himself.”  He ran his fingers through his hair, staring out the window.  “I believed them, at first.  That Loki had killed our father.”  He paused, shaking his head, “Well, my father, I suppose.  I don’t think Loki shares the family name of Odinson anymore.”

I winced, but nodded.  “Laufeyson,” I murmured.

Thor looked so miserable, I couldn’t help but reach out and take his hand as he continued. 

“When I came home and saw him on the throne, I accused him of murder in my fury.  He banished me, threatening death if I returned.  It’s been years since I’ve seen him.  All I’ve done is sit back and watch as he tries to conquer the Nine Realms, destroying himself in the process,” Thor sighed.

“He’s still recovering from taking Vanaheim.  He hasn’t gone after anything since,” I offered.  “Niflheim and Jotunheim remain under his control, but at peace.  I know Alfheim was supposed to be his, but he broke the engagement…”  I frowned, realizing the triangular mess between Thor, Loki and Kaija.  “How long have you two been together?” I asked suspiciously.

Thor held up his hands, shaking his head.  “Since after Loki called off the engagement.  Kaija and I found each other by chance, I’m still not sure how we’ve ended up where we are.” 

 I nodded.  He seemed too earnest to be lying.  I inhaled to ask another question about Loki, when a woman’s shriek echoed down the hall.  

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot, a little history...


	12. Sapphire Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one other time in Alfheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Quasi-torture and violence.

I trailed behind Thor as he raced from my room.  The scene we stumbled upon was carnage, and Thor immediately pushed me back, shielding me with his body. 

King Ivar was braced on all fours, blood pooling on the floor beneath him.  Both eyes were blackened, one swollen shut.  His entire body shuddered as he let out a wet cough.  He spat, red spraying from his mouth.

Queen Shelby appeared only slightly more comfortable.  A purple smudge was forming beneath her eye, several fingernails were missing and her lip was puffy.   Someone had slashed her face, cutting a red line from ear to nostril, preying on her vanity.

“HOW DARE YOU!” screeched Kaija, staring in horror at her parents.

“Please.  You Ljósalfar are nearly immune to… indelicate treatment.  They’ll be fine,” crooned a cruel voice I knew well.  Loki stood centered in a squad of twenty einherjar, looking immensely pleased with himself.  His knuckles were raw, face sprayed with blood and someone had managed to scratch his neck.

“Look at her face!  It’ll never be the same!”  Kaija knelt, cupping her mother’s jaw.

Loki’s lips curled into a sadistic smile.  “Unfortunately, you’re correct.  But there is more to life than superficial beauty.”

The room fell silent for several beats as the Ljósalfar wallowed in the repercussions of Kaija’s actions. 

Thor broke the tension.  “Brother.”

Loki’s head shot up upon hearing the familiar voice, his eyes widening for a moment as they came to rest on Thor, partially hidden in the doorway.  Within seconds he recomposed himself, resuming his distant act.

“Now, there’s a face I didn’t expect to see.”

Though Loki appeared aloof, the room was teeming with agitation.  His body was taut as if ready to strike.  Thor tried to push me further behind him into the hall, but I evaded his hold.  Hands shaking with adrenaline, I came out from behind him before my original captor could go on a toxic rant.  Upon seeing me, Loki straightened, his fists going slack at his sides.  For a moment, his eyes swept over me, vulnerable and round, but then his mask was back.  Cruel and cold.

“You’re hurt,” he stated, his eyes focused on my cheek where the guard had struck me. 

I had forgotten about it.  Without thinking, my fingers brushed against the cut and I winced, but shook my head.  “It’s nothing.”

He didn’t respond, but his hands curled into fists again.  He stared at me with overwhelming intensity and the silence grew uncomfortable.  Unable to keep my gaze from flicking to the Ljósalfar royalty, I shook my head in disbelief at their crumpled forms.  “What did you do?” I whispered.

His brow sank while his eyes flicked between me and Thor, but after a moment, Loki straightened and shrugged.

“What was necessary to ensure your safe return.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Though at first they plead ignorance, my dear friends eventually spoke of their daughter’s feeble attempt at revenge.  Showing them what was left of Lord Landvik was influential.  They even kindly admitted he was under elven influence when he attacked you.”  Loki nonchalantly examined his nails.  “Then, after several hours of quality with me, they revealed your whereabouts and Kaija’s plans to murder you,” he said coolly, glaring at Kaija.

Though horrified by the torture he’d inflicted, I wanted to run to him.  The impulse to do so was wrong and I knew it.  But a feeling of gratitude washed over me at seeing the battered king and queen on their knees.  Clearly, my imagination had been lacking in terms of what Loki was capable of.  Sexual coercion was only part of his repertoire of persuasion plays, and he had spared me from most of it.

I wanted him, just to be near him, but we were separated by a fuming, if not slightly broken, family of Light Elves and a smattering of their guards.

Kaija stood, her hands clenched and shaking as she stared at me.  “None of this would have happened if it weren’t for you, you little bitch.”

“My dear girl, don’t flatter yourself.  Our engagement was over long before I acquired Brynja.”

I flinched at “acquired,” but remained silent.  The Ljósalfar princess seethed, looking back and forth between me and Loki.  He sighed, rolling his eyes and continuing.

“Did you really think I would allow you to kill Brynja?  Deductive reasoning is not your forte, dear.  Your cursed parents should’ve talked you out of this.”

“She’d _be_ dead if it weren’t for your precious brother, he wouldn’t let me kill her,” Kaija seethed.

Thor shifted uncomfortably and reached to grab my arm, likely to pull me out of harm’s way.  I shrugged away from him, taking a few steps towards Loki.  I wanted to touch him, to reassure myself that I was safe for just a moment.  I was stranded several feet away from Thor and still across the room from Loki, and Kaija capitalized on the opportunity to storm towards me, whipping out a dagger.

“You don’t deserve to be queen.  You don’t deserve to rule or give him heirs.  You’re just an insignificant Vanir brat,” she hissed, advancing. 

I stumbled backwards and Thor pushed me aside, confronting Kaija.

“Kaija, stop this.  Look at your parents, look what Loki can do.  Do you want this to happen to you?”

While the elven princess was distracted, Thor went to take her knife away.  With an angry screech, Kaija realized what he was doing and slashed at him, slicing his arm.  He grunted and reached for the dagger again, hissing when she cut him a second time, digging her blade deeper into his muscled forearm. 

Ivar and Shelby chose that moment to retreat, lurching behind a slew of elven guards.  Loki yelled for me, sparking the einherjar into surging forward.  Kaija screamed at Thor, now decorated with multiple wounds on his arms.  With a growl, Thor shoved Kaija sprawling to her knees in the middle of chaos.

“ENOUGH,” Thor boomed, slamming his hammer against the ground.

All of us fell to the floor, save for Loki and Thor.  When he realized Loki remained standing, Thor gaped at him, looking from his Mjölnir to his brother.

“Loki, how—.”

Loki’s lip curled and he held up a hand to silence Thor.  “Don’t bother speaking.  You’re lucky I haven’t removed your head already.  I know your time on Midgard weakened you, your power wasting away as you played with the humans.”  Thor’s shoulders drooped while his eyes widened in surprise, confirming Loki’s accusation. 

Thor squinted, shaking his head, “But even then, Mjölnir should’ve knocked you down, how are you still stand—?”

“I.  Am.  The.  Allfather,” Loki grit.  “Your magic mallet is no match for me.”  He glared around the room.  “How is it that you louts still don’t understand the power I wield?”

His eyes swept the space, making pointed contact with guards, Kaija and her parents, as well as Thor and me.  Only the reassembling einherjar, who stood obediently at Loki’s side, were omitted from his fury.

I swallowed hard.  I really hadn’t had the faintest idea how strong Loki was.  How he hadn’t smote me into tiny pieces by now was puzzling.  I was beginning to feel as if I’d been residing in the jaws of a sleeping bear for the past few months, and he was now awakening.  It had been foolish to doubt him since the story of his might was well known.  He just hadn’t given me any reason to believe it was true.

When Odin died, Thor had chosen to live on Midgard with his wife, Jane.  Therefore, Loki rightfully inherited the throne, though how Odin came to pass has been a mystery for decades.  Some say Loki killed him, others say he died in the Odinsleep.  Regardless, the status of Allfather was passed on to Loki.  It seemed power didn’t discriminate between bloodlines or races.  The Norns had seen Loki as Odin’s son and passed the title and corresponding authority on to him.

After Odin’s death, Thor had returned briefly to Asgard, accusing Loki of murder, and in response, Loki cast him out.  Everyone knew that if Thor were to ever set foot in Asgard, Loki would kill him.

A charged silence radiated throughout the room, and I squirmed in discomfort.  Loki was mad because of me.  Because I’d been taken.  I’d caused all this drama.  His fury was a result of my stupidity.  I felt obligated to diffuse things.

“Loki,” I murmured, stepping around Thor again.

Loki’s eyes softened a fraction and he readjusted his stance, lifting his chin as I slowly made my way to him.

“No,” Kaija spat, lunging from the ground with her blade aimed at my middle.

A separate dagger flew in a flash of silver, striking Kaija’s free hand, which had been poised to grab me.  The knife penetrated her palm and sunk into a thick tree trunk, pinning her in place.  The princess shrieked in anger and pain, clawing at the knife to free herself.

“Stop or I’ll throw another,” Loki snapped, already sliding a second dagger from his armor.

With a whimper and a thoroughly nasty glare, Kaija stilled.

“Everyone remains where they are, or more daggers will fly.”  Loki flipped the blade in his hand, catching the handle.  His gaze turned to me.  “Except for you, Brynja.  Come here.”

I tried to keep my face passive as I shakily rose and padded towards him.  His attention was torn between watching me and keeping an eye on the room full of our enemies.  When I reached his side, he pulled me to him, lifting my chin with his finger.

“What did they do to you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.  I promise.”  Pregnant, but fine.

His raised brow was skeptical at best, but he nodded.  I tripped when he brusquely handed me off to the einherjar, one of them catching my arm. 

“Take her back to Asgard,” Loki ordered.  

My guard nodded, bracing himself for the intense pull of the Bifrost. 

Raising his face, Loki called out, “Heimdall!  Take Brynja home.”

I tried to squirm out of my new captor’s grasp.  “No, I’m not—!”

“Now, Heimdall!”  He turned to me as a shaft of rainbow light burst through the castle.  “This is not something a lady needs to see,” Loki said, cracking a diabolical sneer as he looked at Kaija.  His hands started glowing green and I heard Kaija shriek as Loki’s seidr shot across the room, enveloping her in cocoon of magic.  I cried out in anger as I shoved away from my escort, but didn’t get away in time to avoid being drawn into the giant ray of light.  There was a tug and I squeezed my eyes shut as the illumination flashed.  When I opened them, I was back on Asgard.

 

I just barely managed to evade the healers once back in the castle.  I doubt the Ljósalfar physicians would have a chance to tell Loki I was pregnant, but the Aesir would certainly be obligated to let him know.  I wasn’t ready for that.  I’d break the news to him myself, on my own time.  Maybe.

Too anxious to fall into a deep sleep while Loki was away causing mayhem, I slept fitfully while I waited.  I was half awake when the doors to his rooms quietly opened.  I knew by the heavy, gaited footfalls that it was him.  Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, squinting in the dark to see him.  Striding to my side, his eyes wandered over my covered body before he peeled the duvet off.

“Get up.”

"What?  Why?”

“Get out of the bed.”

With a groan, I complied.  Slowly, since he was rude.  But I was also sleepy, and could only move so quickly. 

I was mildly delirious, but I wanted to know what happened with the Ljósalfar.  Kaija in particular.  “What did you do to her?”

"To Kaija?”

I nodded.

“Only what she deserved.”

"You killed her?”

“Oh, no, my dear.  And jeopardize the loyalty of the realms I’ve conquered?  No, that would have been a frightful mess.  I merely matched the beauty of her face with the beauty of her emotions.”

Kaija didn’t strike me as someone “emotionally beautiful.”  I suppressed the urge to stick out my lower lip at her lack of recompense.  “That’s her punishment for stealing your bride?”

Loki grinned, thumbing my lip and caressing the side of my face.  “My bloodthirsty little harpy.  What do you know of Kaija’s sentiments?”

“That she’s a greedy, jealous witch?”

“Precisely.  When she’s feeling her normal, haggish self, my seidr will reflect that with a nasty and, more importantly, unattractive expression of disgust.  It’s quite appalling, if I’m honest.  The look does not suit her features unfortunately.  Perhaps she’ll learn to improve her attitude.  Perhaps not.  Either way, it will be entertaining.”

"You played with her face and that’s compensation for kidnapping and trying to murder me?”

Loki pursed his lips, eyes narrowing.  “You sound displeased.”

“I thought I meant more to you than that.”

Loki’s face grew dark, his eyes shining with something unidentifiable.  I refused to relent, but the way he was looking at me was admittedly unsettling.

Ignoring my accusation, he held me at arm’s length, eyes sweeping up and down my body.  When his eyes briefly ghosted over my middle, I rested my hand on my belly.

His eyes lazily wandered to my face and fixated on the cut on my cheek.  Slowly he raised his hand, hovering his fingers over the wound.  Soft, green light illuminated my skin and the sharp ache subsided.  Satisfied that I was well, his gaze narrowed as our eyes met again.  Loki studied me with a severe look, his brows furrowed and mouth drawn.  His eyes dipped from my own to my lips.

“You think you having meaning to me?”

My heart threatened to break in two when Loki started shaking his head with a wry smile.  I couldn’t speak over the lump in my throat.  He exhaled on a laugh.  Hurt and infuriated, I tried to push him away.  He clutched my wrists together in one of his big hands, holding me still.

“What have you done to me?” he murmured as he traced the line of my jaw.

I was sleep deprived and a freshly liberated prisoner.  I didn’t have energy for his games.  My pulse pounded, my breaths short from suppressed emotions.  “What do you mean?” I asked in defeat.

Distracted, he ran his thumb along my lower lip and his own curled.  “I would have killed for you,” he murmured.  “Destroyed worlds for you, to get you back.”  He started backing me up against the wall.  “What have you done?”

The statement hit me hard, knocking the air from my lungs.  It made me throb unexpectedly.  I swallowed, but couldn’t form words.  As he watched me, Loki’s eyes grew more fierce.

“I am to rule the nine realms.  Yet…”  His fingers dropped to my neck and wrapped around my throat.  Loki was gentle, but the message was clear.  “I am weakened by a woman.”  He tilted his head.  “I can’t have that.”

My stomach turned to lead.  What I had thought was a massacre of my emotions, then a complement, had turned into a threat.  Though pointless, I clutched at his wrist, ready to tug his hand away.  I didn’t have the strength to do so, but it was better than doing nothing.

“Are you going to kill me?”

His lips slowly curled into a smile and he laughed, his warm breath puffing against my cheek.  Loki leaned in, nuzzling me with his nose as his lips brushed my ear.  “No, darling.  I’m not going to kill you.”  He pushed me and I staggered back, knocking into the cold stone wall.  “I’m going to fuck you.”

Spooked, I tried to squirm away but his hand tightened around my throat.  Not yet hard enough to hinder my breathing, but enough to keep me still.  He examined me silently, his thumb brushing up and down against the vein in my neck.  Eventually, his hand dropped to my collarbone, then my chest, right over my heart.  I panted softly, barely running off enough adrenaline to keep myself upright.

“Your heart is racing.”

Unsure what my other options were, I nodded.

“Because of me?”

“No,” I lied.

He grinned, stroking his thumb against the skin covering my heart.  I prickled in irritation as I felt my nipples harden, but there was nothing I could do to quell my visceral response to him.  Again, he traced my clavicle with a smirk.

“It’s because of me that your heart beats like this.”

“I thought you were going to kill me.  That’s all.”

“That’s all,” he parroted softly.

Loki trailed his hand down my side, and bent his knees.  Sliding his hand beneath the skirt of my nightgown, he drew his fingers up my thigh until they were nestled between my legs.  Slipping his hand beneath my underclothes, he hissed when he found me slick.  Another cocky smile curved at his mouth.  He leaned in, nipping at the shell of my ear.

“Did you enjoy seeing me in my element in Alfheim?  As the powerful Allfather?  If only there had been more hand to hand combat,” he purred, “you’d be a dripping, whimpering mess.”

Pursing my lips, I fought to keep a blank face as his fingers gently prodded me.  That was all ruined when he slid two fingers inside, hissing at how easily they penetrated and making me gasp.

“You’ve never referred to yourself the Allfather to me before.”

“Would you have responded any differently if I had?  Would you have been less obstinate?”

I scowled.  “No.”

“Then there was no need.  Besides, ‘Allfather’ doesn’t have the same ring as ‘Sire’ in the bedroom.  Not when I’m plowing into you from behind,” he murmured against my neck.

The sound that escaped me was akin a squeal; high pitched and needy.  Trying to suppress it had only created a more embarrassing noise of desperation as his fingers lazily pumped in and out of my cunt. 

Hand curling around my throat once more, his lips ghosted over mine.  I leaned forward, in need of his mouth, but he moved just out of reach.  With a groan, I fought against his grip on my neck and he pushed me back against the wall with a thump.

“Is it not clear that I’m in charge, Brynja?” he asked against the corner of my mouth.

I didn’t validate his question with a response, instead merely resting back against the wall.  He squeezed.  “Is it?”

I released a whine, torn between the threat of not being able to breathe and the baser need for pleasure.  My instincts won out, hips thrusting against his hand as he crooked his fingers, rubbing them against that spot that made me see white.

My voice was pathetically breathy when I responded.  “It’s clear.”

“Good girl.”

Loki withdrew his fingers, stopping to lick my wetness from them before hoisting me up in his arms.  Immediately I wrapped my thighs around his waist, groaning as I ground my core against him.  He cursed and fought with his lower armor, peeling off a plate and untying something until he could extract his cock.  With careful maneuvering, he grunted and roughly seated himself inside me.

His thrust knocked the air from my lungs and I rested my hand on his chest, silently asking him to pause.

“What?”

I shook my head, closing my eyes as I ignored the slight sting of his initial penetration.  Instead, I reveled in feeling of his cock buried in my pussy, hard and throbbing and mine.  My eyes fluttered open after a moment and I braced my arms around his shoulders.  With a horribly cocky smirk, he began pumping his hips. 

I grasped the back of his neck, and clutched his shoulder as he began to fuck my body against the wall.  He cupped my rear in one hand, tangling the other in my hair and yanking my head to the side. 

Loki nibbled at the bite he’d left the night Landvik assaulted me and I closed my eyes, delirious at the feeling of his cock inside me and his mouth on my body.  He lipped at my neck, laving his tongue against the bruised imprints left by his teeth.

“You’ll not leave my side again, little girl.  When they’ve heard what I did to the Ljósalfar, no one will dare look at you.”

His words were muffled by my neck, but I understood most of them.  His possessive claim made me throb, and I could feel him laugh against my jaw. 

“Does that excite you, Brynja?  That I was willing to go to any length to reach you?  Not a moment went by where I didn’t think I’d get you back.  It was only a matter of how many people needed to suffer until you were safe with me again.”

Considering how sick I’d felt over the past 24 hours, his constant jarring of my body should’ve made me ill.  Instead, each time he shoved into me, all I could think about was how at home I felt in a foreign realm.  There was nothing I wanted more in the moment than Loki buried inside me, murmuring obscene threats against my flesh.

He shifted, bouncing me in his grasp and forcing me to cling harder.  I cried out when he rubbed against me just right, my fingers digging into his armor.  The fact that we were still mostly dressed made the act seem even dirtier. 

I let my head fall back, knocking against the wall with each thrust until Loki growled at me.

“Eyes on me,”

I felt my eyes roll back and I fought to open them, my jaw slack as I watched his face.  His teeth clenched as he took me against the wall.  When my lids started to close again he slammed into me with extra strength.

“You’ll keep your eyes on me.”

I moaned something along the lines of “I can’t” and he chuckled, adjusting us so he pinned me to the wall with his hips.  I whined when his thrusts stopped, finally opening my eyes to glare at him as I panted.

“You belong to me, Brynja.  I’ll fuck you as I see fit.  Now, look at me.”

I did my best to scowl, though the expression was ruined when he began pumping his hips once more, my mouth falling open as my orgasm neared.  I keened, squeezing my legs around his waist with everything I had as he watched me.  The look in his eye would’ve been terrifying in any other situation; crazed and possessive.  But in this one, it only served to turn me on.  With a snarl, he sent me over the edge, coaxing a shriek from my lungs as my walls contracted around his cock.

“That’s it,” he growled, sealing his mouth over mine.  All I could manage was to hold onto him as I came, which was a feat in and of itself.  Loki supported me as my strength dwindled, hammering into my cunt with renewed vigor.

He bit my lip as his own cry escaped him, and I felt him jerk as his hot come bathed my insides.  I’m not sure how he managed it given our states of exhaustion, but he held us both up while we recovered.  It took me ages to come down, residual aftershocks pulsing over his softening length as he eventually carried us to the bed.

When he lay me down, he crawled on top of me, settling his body between my splayed legs.  I looked up at him with half lidded eyes, fighting to stay conscious as my breathing normalized.

“You’ll not leave me like that again.”

I fought a tired smile.  He said it as if I’d left on purpose.  I ran my fingers through his dark hair, managing a nod.  “Yes, Sire.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, rolling off and pulling me close.  He pushed a leg between mine and wrapped my body in his as if he feared I’d run away in the night.  With a doting sigh, I relaxed against him, grateful to be back in our bed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not wedding night smut, not yet, but it's the relief at the end of a horrid, two-chapter dry period. Hopefully I redeemed myself.
> 
> As always, thank you to [Caffiend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend) for her plot support, specifically Kaija's lovely punishment. Her diabolicalbility is far superior than mine.


	13. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time we got hitched.

To my surprise, my freedom wasn’t withdrawn upon returning home.  I thought Loki would lock down the palace, cloistering our guests and keeping me shuttered away in our rooms for the rest of eternity.  Or at least until our wedding, whenever that would be.  I’d missed it by 20 hours while I was busy being taken.

With a groan, I lugged a heavy fur over my shoulders and nestled into the leather sofa I’d stretched out on in the library.  A book on Asgardian folklore hung in my outstretched hand, too heavy to hold up and read.  I was exhausted.  From doing nothing.  Literally all I’d done that morning was almost throw up, pick at some food and sleep.  I couldn’t even read.  My brain was too delirious to comprehend words on pages.  I decided pregnancy didn’t suit me.  I wasn’t going to do anything drastic about it.  But it wasn’t my favorite.

A throat cleared and I drowsily glanced near the second level entrance.

Loki rested his hip against the marble bannister of the staircase, examining me silently.  He raised a brow.

“Something about you is different.”

My sleepy eyes widened as I scrambled to compose myself.  Damn.  My brain fired off possible excuses and diversions.  Loki squinted at me and I squirmed to sit up.  Unsure what else to do, I played dumb.

“What do you mean?”

He rubbed his lower lip with his index finger.

“Physiologically.  Something about you isn’t the same.  I can feel it.”

His being the Allfather was really inconvenient when I needed to conceal something.  He stalked to my side, cupping my jaw with his hand and forcing me to look at him.

“Did she curse you?”

“Who, Kaija?”

“Yes.”

No, you got me pregnant.  “Not that I know of.  I feel like I would’ve remembered something like that.”  I tried to laugh off his interest, but his face remained concerned.

“Did the healers notice anything abnormal?”

“Nothing that was relayed to me,” I half lied.  I had done everything in my power to avoid them last night, so it was true that no one had given me any information about my state.

“Hmm.”

Loki rubbed his thumb along my jaw.  If he hadn’t been looking at me so pointedly, the intimacy of the act might have bothered me.  But I was too distracted by him trying to figure out what was going on to care.

“I’m sure I’m fine.  I feel fine,” I said with a fake smile.

He continued to study me, his face solemn.  Loki’s stare grew too intense and my eyes darted away.  Gaze narrowing, he drew an inch closer.

“Are you keeping something from me?”

“No,” I blurted.  I really didn’t even give myself time to consider telling him the truth.  The word popped out in an instinctual bid for self-preservation.  I didn’t want Loki to throttle me because I was pregnant.  Not when I was responsible for protecting the little thing inside me.

“Then why are you so lethargic?”

“Have you ever been kidnapped?  You don’t sleep much.”

His eyes flicked back and forth between mine, then he nodded.

“Alright,” he sighed as he dropped down next to me.

I frowned now that he was closer.  He looked exhausted too; pallid skin and smudges beneath his eyes.  Saving me must’ve taken more out of him than I realized.  I suppose he did savagely extract information from a pair of royal elves, rescue me and curse their daughter less than twelve hours ago.  I’d just never seen him in such a weakened state before.

For a moment, I pictured him tiredly laying his head in my lap.  I imagined stroking his hair as he took comfort in my company after a long day of wreaking havoc.  Even though he was my primary source of distress, he was also my solace.  I kind of wanted to return the feeling.  That wasn’t going to happen today, though.  Maybe after a decade of being together he’d allow me to pat his shoulder.  Maybe.

Head lolling against the back of the sofa, Loki closed his eyes.  “We’re marrying later tonight.  I had them continue with preparations and decorations despite your capture.  Everything is ready for the ceremony.”

“So sure you were going to get me back,” I muttered, miffed that he had such faith in himself.

“Of course.”  Though he tried to sound haughty, I could hear the smile in his voice.

It was odd.  Sitting next to him, I almost felt like his equal.  If I were to make such a suggestion he would laugh in my face, but I savored the moment.  I couldn’t help but feel a pang of affection for him.  I was alive because of the man next to me.  Though I would’ve been safe in Vanaheim if he hadn’t taken me to begin with.  I hated that I felt so grateful to him.  I knew he likely rescued me for political reasons rather than personal, despite what he said last night, but he’d shown vulnerability in going after me.  I entertained the idea that he wasn’t as stone cold as he’d like people to assume.

A quiver crept up my spine as a draft drifted through the library.  I shrugged the blanket around my shoulders and without thinking, draped it over Loki as well.  He stiffened, lifting his head from the back of the sofa.  He peeled the edge of the fur from his lap, but I yanked it back over his legs.  I could feel Loki’s glare without looking at him.

“I’m not cold.”

“Doesn’t matter,” I mumbled as I leaned on his shoulder.

I gazed at him out of the corner of my eye.  He blinked at me and his expression implied that a nasty bug had settled on his arm, rather than my head.  I ignored him and closed my eyes, sinking into his warmth with a sigh.  Considering how tired I was already, this day was going to be eternal.  Dressing for the wedding alone was going to take forever, not to mention the ceremony and feast to follow.

“When do I have to get ready?”

His fingers carding through my hair made me shiver unexpectedly.

“Not for a few more hours.  Rest.”

I cracked an eye open and my stomach fluttered at his command.  It wasn’t often he seemed overly concerned about my wellbeing.

He cleared his throat, “I can’t have you falling asleep during the ceremony.”

Ah.  And so dropped the other shoe.  With a grunt I burrowed closer, elbowing him in the process.

“Sleep with me,” I said.

His heavy lids sank down and took thirty seconds blink back open.  Though Loki shook his head, his eyes closed once more.  “I’m just resting my eyes.  I’m leaving in a moment.”

I fought the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.  I wrestled under him so his arm lay over my shoulders.  Resting my hand on his chest, I relaxed against him as he began to snore softly.

 

Late that night, or early the next morning, I’m not sure, I stood in front of my dressing mirror as three girls peeled me out of my wedding gown.  The obscene affair of chiffon and silk had taken an hour to sew me into, and removing it was just as complicated.  Though any modesty granted to me by Loki after Lanvik’s attack had seemingly vanished, I admit I liked the gown; the neckline feigned decency around my collarbones, but then plunged between my breasts, tapering to a V midway past my ribs before flowing over my hips to the ground and trailing behind for six feet.  It was beautiful, but scandalous.  And completely worth the look on Loki’s face as my father walked me down the aisle.

Stunning Loki is difficult; his poker face is legendary.  But when he saw me, his cheeks and neck flushed and I swore I could see his eyes dilate from where I stood.  As flattered by Loki’s reaction as I was, I was distracted by my father.  The closer we got to my future husband, the slower he walked.  My father’s eyes were hard as he stared straight ahead, lips pursed so tightly they were white.  I subtly tugged his arm and frowned when he glanced at me.

“I’ll be alright,” I soothed, praying that was enough reassurance to keep him moving.

My father had hesitated, then swallowed hard and jerked his chin in a nod.  His pace reluctantly increased.  When we reached Loki and the high priest, my father squeezed my wrist as I tried to step forward to walk to my fiancé’s side.

I wrapped my free arm around my father in a hug to disguise his hesitancy, and murmured into his ear, “You have to let me go.”

He looked at me with shining, regretful eyes and I gave him a pitying smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  With a shaky sigh, he released my forearm.  I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned and stepped to Loki’s side.

When I saw Loki’s expression, I had to fight to keep from glaring.  He was positively gleaming, sparkling eyes locked with my father’s in a silent taunt.  Loki smirked and slipped a possessive arm around my waist, making a show of stroking my hip.  Without breaking my father’s gaze, he yanked me against his chest and sealed his lips over mine.  His tongue bludgeoned its way into my mouth, and I was forced to allow it.  We were in front of the most important people in the Nine Realms.  I couldn’t refuse the Allfather, even if I wanted to.  

In an attempt to put my father at ease and prove I wasn’t marrying a complete psychopath, I relaxed against Loki, closing my eyes and neatly kissing him back.  My cheeks were bright pink by the time he finished his display, and I hoped for my parents’ sake that the act of affection gave them slight peace of mind.  Because if it didn’t, I’d endured partial ravaging in front of everyone for nothing.

Once I was at Loki’s side, we had exchanged vows and rings, and I was crowned with an arched tiara dripping in diamonds.  Lying about loving Loki and feigning happiness was easier than I thought it would be.  I felt guilty for the charade, but it’s not like people weren’t familiar with the origin of our relationship.  I’m sure they’d been told a highly romanticized version, but it’s hard to glorify stealing a woman away from her family in the middle of war.

The ceremony came to a close and the evening easily transitioned to the post-wedding feast.  Despite the array of nauseating smells, I only excused myself twice to be sick.  Loki had eyed me suspiciously, but I blamed a fictional bit of questionable meat I hadn’t really eaten the day previous.  He seemed more or less pleased with my excuse.

The feast had passed in a blur of congratulations and heaping piles of valuable gifts.  Though the night went quickly, I was nearly delirious by the time Loki and I returned to our chambers.

As Loki prepared for bed in the main room, a maid lifted the crown from my head and placed it in a velvet-lined box.  My girls began taking down my hair, removing a copious number of pins when the noises of Loki preparing for bed ceased.  I glanced up to find him lingering in the doorway of my dressing room half hard, staring at me.  Usually when I catch him looking at me, his eyes are on my face or breasts.  It’s harder to catch him ogling my rear, but that happens too.  This time, his gaze was fixed on my stomach as he palmed himself through his trousers.  Pins and needles prickled against the back of my neck and I was flooded with the urge to bolt.  He knew about the pregnancy.

“I can do the rest myself, thank you,” I swiftly dismissed my maids.

They hustled past Loki, bowing to both of us, but my husband’s gaze didn’t wander from my middle.  Despite my instinct to flee, I remained silent, bracing myself for the vocal barrage destined to assault me.  While I held my breath, Loki’s eyes lingered as he studied my tummy.  I cleared my throat, clasping my hands behind my back so he couldn’t see me wringing them.  His eyes flicked from my belly to my face.  

“Did you need something?”

He squinted, brow furrowing.  “What would I need?”

To strangle me for getting pregnant.  I shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”

He remained silent, but as our gazes locked, his demeanor began to change.   The longer he stared at me, eyes sweeping up and down my body, the lines on his forehead eased and his lips went from pursed to relaxed.  The corner of his mouth quirked upwards and his pupils dilated.  Despite my exhaustion, the carnal look he was adapting was reenergizing, despite my terror that he knew about the baby.

I shifted in place, wrapping an arm across my chest in a lame attempt at modesty.  Loki smirked and gave me a knowing look before stalking towards me, his arrogant, confident gait sending a rush of moisture between my legs despite the verbal lashing I was about to receive.  Loki’s eyes bored into me as he closed in, his eyes flashing as he chuckled.  He hadn’t even touched me, yet he knew he had me.  Whether he was about to yell or shove me against the wall.

His fingers trailed down my delicately laced sleeve, nails catching on the fine pattern.

"You looked beautiful in this dress,” he murmured as he moved my arm and ran his palm down the plunging neckline.            

I yelped when he tore it, causing a red mark to form along my chest where he’d ripped the fabric.  He greedily peeled the gown from my shoulders, and any resentments I had about our future children not inheriting my wedding dress faded away as he leaned forward and latched onto my nipple.  I keened, my head dropping back and fingers tangling in his hair.  My nipple pebbled under his attentions, his hot tongue lashing against the tender bud without mercy.  It made my pussy pulse unbearably and I squeezed my thighs together.

“Loki,” I sighed, tugging at his hair.

“Shhh, sweet girl.”  He nipped my chin, laving his tongue against the skin pinched by his teeth.  “Have patience.  You know I’ll give you want you need.”

Hastily, I pushed at the sleeves of my dress, sliding them off my shoulders so I could wriggle free of them.  Loki laughed condescendingly against my breast, tracing his hand over the pink circle of my other nipple before sliding his fingers up my chest and to my neck.  He gripped my throat, holding me still as he took my mouth.  I murmured nonsense against his lips and I felt him grin, so I bit his lip in retribution.  He hissed, his grip on my neck tightening as he held me still.  His lips assaulted mine, our teeth clashing as his tongue invaded my mouth.  With a whine, I sucked, nursing at his oral muscle while he attacked me.

“Brynja,” he muttered against my lips.

Hearing my name alone made me shiver, which elicited a growl from him.  He pulled away, cupping my jaw, his thumb nudging my chin up.

“Loki,” I breathed, his name ending in a hoarse whine.

He ignored my plea in favor of running his hands over my body.  He pushed the dress down so it pooled around my ankles and helped me step out of it.  Fingers tweaking nipples and teeth nipping at my neck, he steered me out of the dressing room and towards the bed.  With a gentle shove, I stumbled to the mattress.

 “Get on your knees.  Hands on the headboard.”

Thoughts hazy with growing need, I glanced back.  He nodded and I climbed on, pushing myself on all fours and crawled to the head of the bed.  The giant mirror hanging above our bedframe reflected my movement, and seeing myself in such an animalistic position made me blush and look away.

I felt the bed dip as he followed, the rasp of fabric indicating he’d removed his trousers.  Cool fingers traced down the line of my spine, causing me to shiver.  Without a word, he kneed my thighs apart and snuck a hand between my legs.  At some point in life I imagined I’d be embarrassed at how wet I got by him merely looking at me, but this was not that time.  He groaned as his fingers met slick wetness, easily allowing his digits to glide inside of me.  My breath caught as he thrust his fingers experimentally.  Seemingly satisfied with what he found, he removed his fingers after several pumps.  As he ran the length of his cock along the cleft of my cheeks, my head dropped, chin tucked against my chest.

“Loki, please,” I sighed, trying to back up against him.

He struck my ass, making me cry out as his fingers rubbed the hot skin of the spot he’d hit.  Greedily they sank into my flesh, kneading my rear as his other hand ran down my flank.

“What do you want, Brynja?”

I whined in aggravation and need.  “You.”

“Me?  A specific part of me?”

I nodded, squirming against his hands.  Another slap to my rear quieted my movement.

“Use your words, dear.”

“Your cock.  I want your cock.”

He chuckled and I almost kicked him.

“Such a greedy, entitled little girl, aren’t you?”

I growled and dug my nails into the headboard, fighting not to lash out at him with my foot.

“Yes, you are,” he crooned against my back as his teeth grazed my shoulder blade. 

The tension in my body dissipated as I felt him line himself up with my entrance.

“I almost want to make you beg for it.  But I need release, and you’re my wife.  You’ll take every inch of me whenever I deem necessary.  And now it’s very, very necessary.”

He slammed into me to the hilt, and I moaned.

“Such a good girl, taking my cock like a slut,” he purred as his fingers sank into my hips.  With a brutal grip, he held me in place as he took his pleasure, grunting obscenities at me the entire time.

“Queen of the Nine Realms and where are you most useful?  On your knees before me.”

He gave a rough thrust that forced me forward, but I caught myself.  I grasped the headboard with steady hands as Loki began snapping his hips.  The pleasure was overwhelming, even more so than normal.  There was something primal in the way he was fucking me, like I was his mate, rather than his wife.  If he only knew what I had inside me.  There was no need for mating.

I felt a tug against my scalp as Loki wrapped his hand in my hair.  He yanked hard enough that my back and neck arched, forcing me to look at us in the mirror.  I saw my own eyes glaze over as I took us in; two writhing, desperate bodies connected in ways, physical and not, that I never wanted replicated by anyone else.  I knew in my heart no one else could make me feel as depraved, desperate and needed as the man ramming into me.  Loki’s lip curled as his eyes met mine in the mirror and I moaned at the intensity with which he watched me.

"Never forget your place, Brynja,” he growled against my ear.  “No matter what we conquer, no matter how powerful we become, you’ll always be mine.  My precious whore that knows it’s her calling to take my cock in her magnificent little cunt.  Isn’t it?”

I let out a breathy grunt each time he thrust, but when I didn’t offer anything more than that, he slapped my rear.

"Yes!  Norns, yes,” I panted.

“Pray to them all you want, but you know only your god can give you what you need.”

As he reminded me of his power, of how helpless I was compared to him, pleasure crept into my belly and spine and my eyes rolled back.  I exploded, my inner muscles clenching around his cock as it hammered into me.  My knuckles turned white as I gripped the headboard, and I buried the side of my face against my arm as I cried out.  My body convulsed, moving mechanically back towards his pistoning cock as I came.

When Loki pulled out, I wailed, my cunt clenching over nothing as it mourned the loss of his length.  Yanking my hips back, he pushed me down so I was on my belly.  My legs spread apart of their own volition and he nestled himself back into my core.  He wasted no time building up momentum; he started right where he left off.  

Loki curled over me, bucking his hips and whispering in to my ear, “Norns, Brynja.  No matter how hard or often I fuck it, ,your cunt remains the tightest I’ve ever had.  You’re like molten heat squeezing me until I lose control.  Do you know how much I hate losing control?”

I assumed the question was rhetorical until he yanked my hair again.

“Do you, Brynja?”

“Yes, you hate it,” I grunted, still light headed and winded.

“I do.  But your pussy is worth it.”

Planting a hand on either side of my shoulders, Loki moved over me fluidly, rubbing his entire body along mine as he thrust his cock into my cunt..  His movements grew jerky and I felt his hips stutter as he came with a roar.  Liquid heat poured into my cunt and I closed my eyes, resting my head on my arm as I reveled in the feeling of Loki on top of me.  He was too heavy and breathing was difficult, but I loved the weight of him.

After a moment, he rolled off me.  I hoped he’d wander into the bathroom and fetch a towel, but as he flopped onto his back with his arm over his eyes, his intention to stay in bed became clear.  With a sigh, I dragged a pillow to me and clutched it, laying the side of my face against the silken fabric as I watched Loki.  I kept waiting for him to say something, but as his breathing slowed and grew even, I realized he’d fallen asleep.  Rolling my eyes, I curled against him and quickly joined him.

 

"Brynja.”

Someone shook me and I swatted at them.  I heard a chuckle that sounded very much like Loki.

“Brynja.”

“Mm.”

“Are you hungry?”

I grunted, which he correctly interpreted as a “no.”  Or rather a “go away.”

Loki leaned over me, nuzzling my cheek before biting the shell of my ear.  “Then I won’t have breakfast brought to the room.  But come down soon,” he said against my skin.

I made another unintelligible noise and he stopped to knead my rear, digging his fingers into the muscles of my backside and coaxing a moan from me before leaving to dress.

After Loki woke me, I couldn’t go back to sleep, which he’d hear about later.  But more pressing was the hungry-but-nauseous sensation assaulting my stomach.

Lazily I called my maids to dress me before I went in search of Loki.  Predictably, I found him eating the morning meal in the Great Hall.  What I hadn’t been expecting was to see Thor sitting across the dining table from Loki.  I supposed he couldn’t stay in Alfheim after helping me, but I definitely didn’t expect him to show up here.  Not alive, anyway.

Loki glanced up, dabbing at his lips with a napkin.  His steely eyes fixed on me as he steepled his fingers against his mouth.  Thor rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat uncomfortably as his gaze flicked between us.  Finally, Loki spoke.

“When were you going to tell me about the baby, Brynja?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who haven't yet discovered [Maiden_of_Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard) and her phenomenal, slow-burn-so-good-I-keep-thinking-I'll-die stories, [Mirmir's Well](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12587772/chapters/28670116) and [The Gladiator](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12642066/chapters/28807920), here are some links. If you're into a delectably condescending Loki and insane sexual tension, you're welcome.


	14. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time shit hit the fan.

_“When were you going to tell me about the baby, Brynja?”_

My eyes vacillated between Loki, who stared murderously at me, and Thor, who would no longer meet my gaze. 

After several deadly beats of silence, the elder brother spoke.  Fiddling with Mjölnir’s handle, he managed to glance up at me with a grimace, his ears turning red.  “I didn’t realize he didn’t know—,”

“Silence,” Loki snapped, leaning forward and gripping the edges of the table with enough might the wood creaked.

In full on evasion, I sighed, ignoring my husband and the raging chaos in his eyes as I padded to the dining table.  Light headed from not having eaten anything, I decided if we were going to fight, I was going to be nourished for it.  I could feel Loki’s eyes on me as I examined the spread of food.  Passing on the eggs, fruits and meats, my nauseous self and I settled on the bland-looking oatmeal.

The room was devoid of servants, as Loki found their hovering taxing so early, so I served myself a bowl and took a seat, already exhausted by my short, but eventful, morning.  Already I was drained.  When Thor looked at me miserably I couldn’t even scrounge up the emotion to be mad at him for telling Loki I was pregnant.

Loki growled my name, forcing me out of my lame attempt at avoidance. 

“Brynja.”

It wasn’t a question or statement, but a command to respond.

Peering into my cooling oatmeal, I cleared my throat and uneasily crossed my leg.  Considering how dire the situation was, my brain was certainly taking its time composing an answer.

“I-Well...”

In my periphery, Loki’s pinched expression grew dark.  The sharp sigh he released prompted me to look up.  He motioned with his hand, sarcastically inviting me to continue. 

“Yes?  You what, Brynja?”

I frowned, irritated that he wasn’t simply yelling.  Instead, he was patronizing me in front of his brother over an issue I didn’t realize was my responsibility until it had been too late.  I clasped my hands over my abdomen, unconsciously shielding the life Loki had definitely contributed to by a hearty fifty percent.  This wasn’t my fault alone.

Inhaling steadily, I gazed at Loki.  I refused to cow to him before Thor.  Tossing my hair over my shoulder, I raised my chin, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?  You don’t know what, woman?”

Looking more irked than alarmed, Thor cut in, “Loki, she is your wife, treat—.”

“Enough, Thor,” Loki hissed.

I gave Thor a grateful half smile, then planted my hands on my hips and glared at Loki.  “I don’t know when I was going to tell you.  I hadn’t decided yet.”

“You ‘hadn’t decided’.  You say that as if it were a choice.”

“It is a choice.  Or it was a choice.  It may not have been the correct one.  Although based on your reaction, keeping it to myself was the best course of action.”

A moment of silence passed between us as Loki stared at me critically.

 “Perhaps this is a matter best dealt with privately… at a later time,” Thor interjected with a furrowed brow as he took a step backwards towards the door.  His eyes were on me and he nodded towards the exit.

 I shot to my feet, intent on following him.  Loki rose in anger, pushing back from his chair and stalking to my side.  A wave of dizziness hit me and I tried to sit again, but he gripped my arm as he spoke over his shoulder at Thor.

“Be gone,” he waved dismissively.

Mjölnir clutched in one hand while the other hung limply at his side, Thor hesitated as it grew clear I wouldn’t be following him.  He shifted his weight, reluctant to leave me alone with Loki.

Fully expecting Thor to vacate the premise, the King’s attention returned to me.

"Is it that you didn’t think I’d find out?  That I’d remain ignorant as your belly swelled with my child?”

“No!  Loki, I just—Ow!”

Loki’s fingers dug into my upper arm, making me wince.   
A still-present Thor stepped forward, his temper wavering.

“Brother, I realize you are angry, but I must insist you unhand the lady before you cause her harm.  The night she and I met, she’d only just found out about the baby.  You cannot feign surprise such as hers.”

Loki jerked my body away from Thor, causing me to brace against his chest with my free hand.

"She had all of yesterday to tell me, and she neglected—.”

“We were getting married!” I interrupted.

"It was an eventful day, but you had opportunities to pull me aside.”

I groaned in frustration and squeezed my eyes shut.  Arguing about whether there was an appropriate time to inform him yesterday was pointless.  My not telling him couldn’t be undone.  Scrubbing my hand against my face in exasperation, I glanced back to Thor, who looked as though he was about to intervene on my behalf.

“I’ll be fine, Thor, thank you for your concern.  Please go.  I can handle Loki.” 

Thor opened his mouth to speak again but I help up my free hand to silence him.  He narrowed his eyes at both of us, but let his shoulders fall as he turned and strode from the hall.  I glared at my husband, attempting once more wrench my arm from his grip while elbowing him in the process.

“How did this even happen?”  I gestured at my tummy.  “I thought you were doing some sort of magic to prevent it.”

Loki’s grip on my arm tightened and I winced.

“Weekly I had your breakfast served with that crimson tea, how did you know to stop drinking it?  How long have you planned this?”

It took me a moment to realize what he was inferring.

“Wha-You think I did this on _purpose?_ ” I cried.

He continued ranting.  “I had it brewed for the purpose of preventing a child.  If you had drunk it like you were supposed to, the wild carrot and blue cohosh would’ve terminated anything that took.”

Vaguely I recalled a bitter tea occasionally served with the morning meal.  As what he said registered, my eyes widened.  I smacked his shoulder, prompting him to grab my free wrist.

“That vile, bitter drink?  That’s what you’ve been using as birth control?  That’s so problematic!  It was disgusting.  When you were so insistent on me drinking all of it I began dumping it into a flower pot to appease you.  I drank it for two weeks, maybe.  I couldn’t stand the taste.  I thought you were just being odd.  How could you use something so easily foiled?”

His eyes blazed as his mouth contorted into an angry smile as he scoffed.  Despite my accusation, he didn’t allow himself to be sidetracked.

“It doesn’t matter,” he released my arm, shoving me away.  “What’s done is done.”

I stumbled, but righted myself as I rubbed my eyes in frustration.  He straightened, watching me carefully.  With an air of disinterest, he glanced down, plucking at a stray thread on his sleeve.

“Regardless of your carelessness, I’ll oversee your pregnancy,” he sighed, as if I’d placed a massive burden on him.  Weight lifted from my shoulders as I realized he had no intention of hurting the baby, despite his or her inopportune arrival. 

“Every aspect, every minute detail will be left to me.  Your daily regimen, exercises, diet.  I’ll right this chaos you’ve created.”

My arm throbbed where he’d held it, but the pain dulled as his words rang in my ears.

“No,” I shook my head.  “No!”  The desperation in my voice made my cheeks heat.  “No, please.  You have control over-over everything!  _Everything_ in my life.  Can’t I have one thing to myself?  Something you don’t assume power over?”

Loki sneered, his lip curling.

“How sweet.  You think you have authority in this situation, that you’ll rule my offspring?  And what, raise them yourself?”

“I-Well, I didn’t think that far forward.  I was talking more about the pregnancy.  But why do you have to ruin it by even saying that!”

Loki took a step forward and I tripped back against the table to avoid contact with him.  He ignored my attempt at escape, pressing his body against mine with an ornery smirk.

“I’m not ruining anything, Brynja.  That would be your doing.  I realize you may not have gathered how serious the situation with Alfheim was prior to being kidnapped, but surely you’re aware of it now.  Who gets pregnant in the middle of a war?”

Eyes stinging with tears, I stamped my foot.  “I didn’t do this on purpose!”

Loki smirked as my eyes welled and never had I wanted to hit him so badly.

“Nothing will convince me otherwise.  You’re a cunning little brat.  I should’ve expected something like this.  Of course you’d rebel in a situation in which you otherwise have no control.  It only makes sense.”

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my face from crumpling.  I thought we’d made progress over the past few days.  True, they’d been chaotic, but it had felt as if we formed a bonded alliance, some kind of understanding that wasn’t there before.  It was likely based on trauma and I was uncertain of the validity of it, but it had been something.  Evidently I was sorely mistaken.

I wilted.  “What do you want from me, then?”

Loki’s brows raised.  “Want from you?  Nothing.”

I couldn’t decide if that was good or bad, seeing as I didn’t feel like giving him anything.  It’s nice to feel wanted, though.  Even by a megalomaniac.

Jerking my chin in a nod, I returned to my meal and took one last bite of cold oatmeal, then padded out of the Great Hall without looking back.

 

I managed to get outside before the tears started.  Part of me hoped Loki would follow.  Maybe he’d sulk around the garden, basking in the sun as he contemplated the awful things he’d said to me.  In my fantasy he’d eventually come to his senses and realize none of this was a scheme.

He never came.  The past few days of assault, kidnapping and a wedding days’ worth of pent up angst, frustration, and uncertainty streamed down my face as I plodded around the circular perimeter of the gardens. 

Because I could and because I hurt, I kicked at my favorite peony bush, exploding a blossom of pink petals.  Then, draping my skirts in the grass so they wouldn’t wrinkle, I let myself collapse into a puddle to the ground.  It was all very improper, but I lacked the energy to care.

I cried until my head pounded and I couldn’t breathe through my nose.  Behind my eye ached and I cringed away from the bright sun, rolling onto my side with my arm over my eyes to focus on breathing.  Eventually my hiccups ceased and my mind went blissfully silent.

 

The sun was setting when a Thor found me.  With a heavy sigh he sat on the bench next to my peony bushes.  I was relieved to find his face free of cuts or marks.  He hadn’t gone back to fight with Loki.  At least not physically.

Forgoing formalities, he stared at my bruised arm.  His eyes flicked from each purple fingerprint to the next.

“How often does he hurt you?”

My mouth went dry.  I wasn’t expecting that.  It was almost a trick question given my predilections, not that Thor would ever know.  Most of the time I enjoyed Loki’s less than gentle attentions, but the bruises on my arm were not that type.  Loki had left marks on my body in many instances, but never out of violent rage.  This was his first offense.

“Only today.”

Thor raised a brow skeptically, but gave a sharp nod.  There was nothing he could do to help me if I didn’t open up, and we weren’t that close.  With a snort I realized we’d likely never be close enough for me to disclose his brother’s inclinations in the bedroom. 

"Is something funny?”

I dropped my smile.  “No, Thor, I’m sorry.  I’m just tired.”  I rubbed my eyes, which were likely unattractively red from crying.  “We should head inside.”

Thor offered me a hand up and I took it, brushing my skirts off before locking our arms and matching his gait.  He seemed surprised that I took his arm, but remained as gentlemanly as could be as he walked me back inside.

Thor was different than I’d expected.  He wasn’t necessarily gregarious, but he was sort of friendly?  Definitely not the “teddy bear” I’d heard him described as.  He was certainly large enough, but his affect was more somber than I’d heard it recounted.   However, his desire to protect me was endearing, even though there was a chance he was trying to slight Loki by doing so.

It dawned on me that aside from that morning, the last place I’d seen him was Alfheim.

“Why did he allow you back in?”

Thor’s pace slowed.  “I came to him after leaving Kaija.  I’m not sure he knew what else to do.”

“He always knows what to do.  Even if he doesn’t, he pretends to.”

He snickered at that, releasing just a hint of a laugh.  “He does.  I suppose he has a reason for allowing me back in Asgard.  However, he has yet to enlighten me and it has yet to reveal itself.”

Well that was unsettling.  Dealing with Loki alone was chaotic enough.  Dealing with him and a feuding brother threatened to make my head explode, so I quickly pushed the thought away.

“You know, you don’t have to go back to him tonight,” he reminded me as we neared Loki’s wing of the castle.

I gave him a sad smile.  “The Queen resides with the King.  It’s expected.”

His lip curled.  “Many things are expected.  That doesn’t mean they’re right.”

Combing my fingers through my garden-mangled hair, I shrugged.  “I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted my role.  I’m young, not daft.  I know who he is.”

Thor studied me, his mouth opening to speak several times before he abandoned the idea of reasoning with me.

“Ah, brother.  You’ve returned my bride,” came a snide voice.

Thor and I both glanced up to see Loki strolling from his rooms, a goblet of wine dangling from his hand.

“She’s more than just your bride, Loki.  She’s your wife, your queen.  You will respect her.  You know she’s worthy of it.”

Loki leered, taking a generous gulp and licking a stray drop of wine from his lip.  “She’s _mine_.  My woman, my whore.  I’ll do whatever I see fit, whether or not you approve, Thor.” 

Loki waved his hand,  “You’re excused.”

The blonde’s mouth twisted as he looked down at me with regret.

I kept my voice low enough that I hoped Loki wouldn’t hear.  “You’ve been very kind.  Thank you for escorting me back inside.”  Bracing my hand on his shoulder, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

I felt Thor freeze and frowned as I pulled away.  His eyes were locked on Loki’s, whose were emerald with ire.  Thor reluctantly released me, his fingers trailing down my arm until I walked out of reach.

“Don’t hurt her,” he murmured.

Loki sneered, wrapping an arm around my waist.  “I won’t do anything she won’t enjoy.”

As my cheeks burned, I couldn’t look back.  I wouldn’t have been able to meet Thor’s eyes.  He may or may not have understood Loki’s meaning, but either way I couldn’t look at him. 

I stood tall, walking swiftly to keep from being dragged.  Loki was silent all the way back to his chambers.  He opened the door and coolly motioned me inside.  I hesitated before entering and given his smirk, my uncertainty pleased him.

He carelessly discarded his goblet, sloshing wine over the edge and onto the table as he set it down.  Without a word he began unlacing the back of my gown.  I didn’t fight him.  If he wanted me naked, he was going to get me naked.  That was inevitable. 

He was rough, but didn’t cause any undue pain.  Once the stays had loosened, he reached over my shoulders and pushed the dress down my arms and chest.  Briefly it caught around my waist until it crumpled to the floor.  He jerked me towards him, forcing me to step out of it.

Loki made quick work of my underclothes and I stood shivering, shifting my weight from foot to foot.  I was freezing, but didn’t dare cover myself. 

As I waited for him to lash out, a soothing sense of calm settled over me.  Loki was going to take what he wanted.  I knew that from experience.  My instincts urged me to simply accept that and let him have it.  It would be uncomfortable.  It might hurt, but it wouldn’t last forever.  If I didn’t fight him, there was no fuel for his fire.

He started circling me.  “I had you watched, of course.”

“Of course,” I said neutrally.

“It’s no secret what you did with Thor.”

“I didn’t do anything with Thor that warranted keeping a secret.”

“You were alone with him; he touched you.”

“He helped me off the ground.  It would’ve been rude of him not to.”

Loki’s eyes searched mine.  They were narrowed, almost desperate to find fault in my words.  His head tilted as he studied me and he tapped his lip with his finger.  A moment passed in uncomfortable silence.  Seemingly pleased with my honesty, he inched closer, his eyes sweeping up and down my naked body.

“Let me see you.”

Though my stomach fluttered in anticipation of what he’d might do, I kept my face placid.  My hands were clasped in front of me and I let them fall to my sides, willingly exposing myself to him.  He examined me, tracing his fingers over the mark he’d left on my arm, then dragging them to my breast.

“You’re pregnant.  Are these sore, I wonder?”

He cupped one and I hissed in pain, looking away to keep from glaring at him.

“They’re tender, yes,” I grit.

“Are they bigger as well?”

I pursed my lips.  “I’m not sure.  I’ve been distracted with other matters than the size of my chest, such as my kidnapping and our wedding. ”

His open palm connected with the side of my breast with a sharp _thwack_ and I cried out in surprise and mild agony.  I clasped my hands to my chest and scowled.

“None of that, little girl.  An attitude like that is most unbecoming of a queen.  You should be offering yourself to me.”

Fists clenched across my chest, I glowered.  I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off as he dug his fingers into the bruise on my arm.  I grunted, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing my outcry.

He hauled me to our bed and sat on the edge, draping me over his lap.  I thrashed in his arms, angrily trying to right myself.  I really had tried to accept my position, and I was doing so well until now, but if he was planning what typically happens when a woman is splayed out over a man’s legs, I wasn’t taking it quietly.

As he held me down my nails bit into the fabric of his trousers as I tried to claw at his skin.  After a minute of thrashing, I began to tire and my movements started to slow until I felt something poking my underside.  If I weren’t so hurt, I would’ve laughed.

“How are you aroused?  You don’t even want me!” I spat, bucking in his lap.  “I’m just a tiresome brat.  You think no more highly of me than Kaija does.”

“Oh, I do.  That’s why we’re here, darling.”

He pinned my wrists behind my back and when I felt cool scales slither over my wrists, I knew the serpentine cuffs had made a return.  For good measure I tugged at my bonds, only to feel cold metal cut into my skin.

Now unbalanced, my writhing lessened.

“There’s a good girl.  There’s no point in fighting me.  You know in your heart I’m going to get what I want.”

My breath caught as he stroked his palm over the globe of my rear. 

“Don’t I, Brynja?”

My entire body shivered, which I blamed on the cold but could have also been caused by hearing my name on his lips.  That awful, persuasive, sonorous voice of his was an unfair advantage he possessed.

I squealed when he issued a firm swat at my silence.  “Don’t I, Brynja?”

This time I kicked one of my feet in anger, nearly knocking myself off his lap.  He laughed, wrapping his free hand around my middle as he resumed massaging my rear.

“I do.  We both know I do.”

I refused to validate his statement with a response, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“I realize I may have… overreacted at breakfast.”

This time I did laugh.  I was quickly silenced with a firm smack to my bottom.

“I’m admitting a fault, something I rarely do.  Be respectful.”

Lazily his hand toured my arse, traveling up to my lower back and squeezing my hip.  My breaths were shorter and louder than I’d like to admit, but breathing is difficult when you’re lungs are squished by your own body weight being pressed over someone’s knees.

He sighed with a hum, signifying his contentment.

“As I said, I overreacted.  I was upset that you didn’t tell me about the pregnancy.”

I said nothing, but he continued anyway.

“Going forward, as your King, you will tell me everything.  When you’re pregnant, when you don’t feel well, when our child has skinned his or her knee.  I want to know these things.  It’s my right to know these things.  Do you understand?”

I exhaled loudly, letting him know just how exasperated I was.  “Yes, fine.  I’ll tell you.”

“No, no, dear girl.  That’s not what I want to hear.”

My eyes rolled to the ceiling and I said a small prayer thanking the Norns that he couldn’t see my face.

“Yes, Sire.”

“There we are.  Now, we haven’t previously established this manner of communication, so I’m not going to issue a full punishment.  Truly, you are… a good girl, Brynja.”

A wave of dopamine hit me, making me dizzy.

He must’ve felt me relax because he began petting my rear.  “I know you like to please me.”

Part of me bristled, and he chuckled.  “I know you don’t appreciate this need, but I do.  And because I know of its existence, I can extort it.”

To my dismay, heat began pooling in my belly.  I didn’t _want_ to like that he had power over me.  That went against my morals.  But I kind of couldn’t help it.

“As I was saying, I won’t issue a full punishment.  This will not be severe.  But it will hurt.”  He sighed, his fingers detouring between my legs.  I stiffened as he found what he was looking for, my face burning at the moisture gathered.  Though he pretended to ignore it, he began rubbing me.

“Another matter.”

I stiffened in disbelief that there was an addendum to his ramblings.

“Thor is not to know what transpires between us.  He will not know of your worth to me, nor mine to you.”

I froze in place, my lips parting in surprise.

“If word got out, you’d only be a target once more.  Until I’ve obtained order in all Nine Realms, you will appear at my side, but seemingly unhappy.  I’ll be terse with you in public, perhaps even rude.  You’ll do as I say when we’re with others.  You may act as though you’re unwilling if you want, but you will do it.  This is for the sake of our child.  You’re an easy target, Brynja.  You’re not a warrior or a sorceress—”

“I’m not—!”

“You’re not helpless, I know.  And we’ll refine your defense skills even further.  But for now, you’ll do as I say to prevent another kidnapping episode or something similar.  If the Nine Realms, Thor included, think you lack meaning to me, they’re less likely to attack you.”

Breathing was now infinitely harder as my chest was nearly bursting.  Between his fingers in my cunt and his announcement, I was breathless.  I thought we’d lost everything gained over the past few days.  Hope surged through my body and my eyes closed as I fought off tears of relief.

“Do you understand?”

This time I didn’t fight him, though I did struggle to form words.  “Yes, Sire.”

“Very, very good.”

He dragged his hand over my thigh and back over a cheek of my bottom and soothed me when I whined.

“Shhh, Brynja.  This won’t last long.”

Still vastly disappointed that he was no longer touching me the way I wanted, and distracted by my impending punishment, I could only manage a nod.

He pet my skin for one more stroke, then his hand left my behind.  Moments later it returned with a loud smack.  I cried out, my voice catching.  I wasn’t even embarrassed.  I was comfortable with Loki, with _this_ Loki, and letting him hear my pain was acceptable.

“There we are,” he crooned at me.

He swatted my rear again, twice on each globe.  I could hear him panting and closed my eyes as he traced the red splotches on my ass.  When he lifted his palm again, I braced myself.  This time, when his hand struck me, I moaned.  This only seemed to encourage him as he then hit me harder, rotating each cheek every other strike.  I started to lose track of everything around me, concentrating only on the demeaning act and the sting of my behind.

By the time he was finished, my entire lower half throbbed, in both pain and pleasure.  There were tear tracks staining my face, but my crying had quickly resolved itself by the time his fingers returned between my thighs.

Turned on and hungry for more attention, I spread them, fighting to stay balanced on his lap.  He chuckled at my uncoordinated squirming, but his breath hitched when his fingertips met the flood of moisture waiting to greet him at my entrance.

“Brynja,” he groaned.

It was my turn to smile, but the expression quickly turned to one of pleasure as he sank his digits inside me.  I was swollen and ready for him, and it only took a minute of thrusting and teasing until I was keening.

“Would you like to come, Brynja?”

“Loki _please,_ ” I whimpered.

He growled at hearing his name on my lips and began thrusting harder, the obscene noise of my wet pussy the only noise in our rooms.  His fingers hooked and hit an extra sensitive spot inside me, making me throw my head back.  He zoned in on it, rubbing against it as I quickly came undone.

My body seized in his lap, uncaring if it toppled to the floor or not.  His arm anchored me down, letting me pump my hips against his hand as I screamed.  My cunt gushed, coating his hand in liquid as he fucked me through the aftershocks.  I lay panting, my eyes closed and a small, sex-stupid smile on my face.

Shaking the wetness from his hand, Loki brushed my hair away from my face as my restraints slithered free.  He righted me, sitting me up and searching my face.  My eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did, I leaned forward and kissed him.  It was chaste; I was too tired for more.

“My lovely girl,” he murmured, brushing his lips against my cheeks.

Gathering me in his arms, he laid me down in the bed.  When I felt him withdraw, I reached out and captured his hand.  I was too blissed to mumble anything articulate.

“I’m coming back, Brynja.  We’ll sleep.”

My brows furrowed in displeasure and I forced my eyes open.

“No, I want to feel you in me,” I whined.

His eyes blackened and he seemed to contemplate it for a moment, then flipped me onto my back.  I inhaled sharply as my rear brushed against the duvet, but quickly lost my train of thought as he spread my legs.

I blinked and his clothes were gone.  He didn’t have the patience to so much as unfasten his trousers.  He’d resorted to magic.

Pushing one of my thighs to my chest, he rested the majority of his weight on me and slammed into my pussy.  I seethed in satisfaction, almost beside myself with sensation as he began thrusting.

His movements were erratic, his expression animalistic as he peered down at me.  Surging forward, he attacked my mouth, pushing his tongue past my lips and causing me to groan.  Heat gathered in my pelvis and I helplessly tried to thrust back at him.  I could feel him smile against my mouth as he leaned forward, his hips fluidly thrusting his thick cock into my weeping cunt.

He reached a hand between us and started strumming my clit, causing me to convulse with a scream.  My orgasm overtook me and I lost track of everything around me save for the sensation of Loki pumping in and out.

As my toes curled, he shouted, hips forcing him inside me over and over as he erupted.  He all but collapsed, propping himself up with one arm as he buried his face in my neck.  Delirious with satisfaction, I ran my fingers through his hair.

I shrieked as he rolled us over, planting me on his chest.  One of the best things about sex with Loki is that there was rarely need for discourse after the event.  It was raw enough as it was.  With a sigh of utter contentment, I rested my head on his pectoral and let my eyes flutter shut. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, do you guys feel like Loki stayed in character, given the circumstances? Or did I make him too nice at the end?
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading this, I know it's three months later. Hopefully the length makes up for the wait.
> 
> Lots of love xx
> 
> (Also, some fun facts. The alluring [Maiden_of_Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard) has just put out a prequel to [The Gladiator"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12642066/chapters/28807920%22) called ["The Witch."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13822638/chapters/31788234) And if that weren't exciting enough, the brilliant [TheLeftHand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeftHand/pseuds/TheLeftHand) has also started a super bomb Ragnarok AU fic called ["She's So Lucky."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13315104/chapters/30477462))


End file.
